One Night Stand
by BM22OwenstinaKB
Summary: After a night of bliss w/ dark curly haired hunk, Kurt never thought they'd cross paths again. Because of the stress & depression in their everyday life. They decide to be friends...w/ benefits. But FWB never do last...Lots of Klaine kisses and smut...
1. A New Direction's Reunion

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

**Author's Note: Gah! I'm on a Klaine roll. My third fanfiction of Klaine. Hope all of you will like it. BTW this is mostly Kurt's POV. The next chapter will involve Klaine. Still, hope you Klainebows will love it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does (lucky bastard). Also, I don't own Klaine because if I do. Glee will become the Klaine show and there will be an episode every day. :)**

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

**Chapter One: A New Direction's Get Together **

Lights were blazing anywhere a person look. Noise came everywhere no matter how much the person doesn't want to hear. Everything moved in a fast pace. No one stopped walking, no one stop talking, and no one didn't do anything. The place seems to be crawling with workaholics everywhere you look. Most people carried a cup of joe in their hands. The place seems to be a place where no one sleeps. This is a place where the biggest dreams and biggest life changes come true.

A young man; brunette and perfectly combed, tall, porcelain skin, glasz eyes, wearing a red button up sweater and Marc Jacob black tight jeans; ran through the crowded sidewalks of Manhattan with a hurry. One look of the man and you would know that he is late for something. Holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other; the man ran and ran and ran through the sidewalks. Until he stopped at the end of the sidewalk and held up his hand that was holding the wine, he yelled. "Taxi!"

A yellow taxi came to stop in front of him. The young man sighed in relief as he opened the back seat and went inside. He closed the door quickly and tried to catch his breath for a minute. He was sweating a lot. He has been running for fifteen blocks now and was fifteen minutes late.

The taxi driver glanced at his rear view mirror to look at his panting passenger. "Sir, are you okay?" the taxi driver can't help but ask.

The young man quickly sat up and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." he reassured the driver.

The taxi driver nodded. "So, where to?" he asked his destination.

"Baby Got Back bar at West 52nd street, Midtown." The young man answered as he fixed his things beside him.

The taxi driver nodded as he started to press buttons on his meter. After that, he went off. The driver thought the passenger must be very late for something so he better must get him to his destination fast. _**Maybe even get a nice tip**_the driver thought.

As the driver finally started driving, the young man leaned to his seat and sighed. _**Rachel and Mercedes are going to kill me for being late.**_ The young man thought as he looked out from the right window to stare at the places he has fairly gone used to by now. He has been in this city for seven years now. It was already like his second home.

The young man remembered how he first went here with his two best friends. They have just graduated from McKinley High in Westerville, Ohio. He graduated as salutatorian while his friends didn't. He wasn't that smart but he worked hard on his studies. He remembered everything that happened to him during high school, the best and worst years of his life. Worst, because of all the pain he suffered there. Wedgies, dumpster throwing, locker throwing, pie throwing, any kind of throwing, the teases and mockery he got because of his sexuality, the swirlies, and don't forget the slushies that burned his eyes twice a day. The Neanderthals at his school made it their life's mission to torture him throughout freshmen year till senior year.

The only soft spot about all of the things that happened to him was glee club. That was the best. The McKinley High Glee Club or better known as New Directions is a club we're all of you are different from one another. Every member feels like an outsider, a loner, different, a loser in school. But with all the losers in one club, that makes the club better. All of you understand each other. All of you get what happened to the other. You guys are all the same in that club. Plus, the main goal of the club is to express who you are and be happy. And that is exactly what happened.

The young man's thoughts went to his favorite teacher of all time and the direction of his glee club, Mr. Will Schuester or Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue was like his second father in school. He always cared about his students; always wanted to know what's up; always wanted to give advice and just help. That is rare to teachers these days, but not Mr. Schue. The only flaw he has is his too overly-gelled hair and his rapping, but no one is perfect. He made glee club into rock stars in that school. It wasn't for a long time. Only until the glee club won Nationals when they were juniors did they not suffer anymore torment from those buffoons. They became instant rock stars. They popularity grew when they won again when they were seniors. _**It's nice to know that we left a big legacy there for the next generation of New Directions. **_The young man thought happily as he smiled.

The young man's thoughts drifted to his two best friends. They have been with him since then in school. They have accepted him, care for him, and love him, just the way he is. They made him happy when his sad. They were the shoulders to cry on when he can't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. They are his family and he will always take care of his family. Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, his two best friends in the entire world.

Mercedes Jones is his first best friend. He has never thought of being friends with her. She was major diva, still is. She always took his solos when they first joined New Directions when they were sophomores. He has secretly envied her at first but later he knew they were both really good in singing. They have another thing in common, their passion for fashion. Mercedes always looked like a knockout even if she is kind of plump. He always wore the latest fashion trends of men. Sometime soon they realize they have a lot of things in common and decided to be friends. Mercedes and the young man were inseparable since then and still are.

Next is Rachel Berry. Rachel was not his friend at first. The young man even considered her as his enemy for the first year in New Directions. If Mercedes is a diva, Rachel is the queen of all divas. She was ten times worst than both Mercedes and he combined. Rachel is selfish, rude, wants everything and doesn't care who ever gets hurt. She wanted all the solos, and she got them all. She was the star of our glee club and he hated her for that. Though, the following year in glee club, when they were juniors. Rachel started to change. She became more willing to let anyone have a solo. She started sharing the spot light. She stopped giving suggestions of songs to Mr. Schuester. And, she started being...nice, which is very surprising. The young man thought this was about Finn Hudson, aka his stepbrother. Rachel's true love, she said at one point. But, their love wasn't meant to be. They both cheated on each other too much that it's not love anymore. Rachel got over him over the years.

_**Finn Hudson **_the young man thought. _**The guy I used to be head over heels in love with during my freshmen year but he ended up being my stepbrother. **_Cutting the long story short, the young man introduced his father to Finn's mother, they went on several dates, fell in love, and got married within a year. The young man was happy with his father getting remarried again. Plus, his stepmother really loves his father, so he was very okay with it. The young man's real mother died because of a hit-and-run accident. Though, he was glad the murderer was caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life. The young man still misses his mother badly. He always loved and adored mother when he was young. He always loved holding her hand. He always felt very safe that way.

Going back to Rachel again, he has never thought he will be friends with that girl. Mercedes was sick for a week with stomach pains during the time and he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Sure, he is friends with everyone there but Mercedes is his very best friend so he didn't get to hang out with all of them all the time. He got an idea to go help Rachel with her fashion sense since the girl's attire will arrest her for a fashion disaster by the fashion police. After that weekend of shopping, Rachel and he had a fantastic time. Soon, they became close friends.

The three of them planned to go to Broadway together after graduation, but sadly, those are for the real divas. Only Rachel got in. Both he and Mercedes didn't get to showbiz. He wasn't that sad but Mercedes was crushed. Since, they both want to be close to Rachel and be in New York. They decided to go to college there. Rachel was delighted about this and has found an apartment with four rooms that is next door to the college that Mercedes and he go to.

After seven years, they were still living in the same apartment. Their lives have barely started. Rachel was doing a lot of Broadway Musicals but a lot weren't such a hit. But, she won't give up. Mercedes and the young man both took a course of designing, specifically fashion at the Fashion Institute of Technology College.

The only thing he wasn't happy about is he flying solo. He has a zero love life for the past six months. His last boyfriend, Johnny Baker that guy sucks big time. Johnny was the young man's boyfriend for two years, until he cheated on him...with a woman. The young man can still remember catching them having sex in Johnny's apartment. Apparently, Johnny forgot to mention to the young man that he is

Bisexual. _**Someday that man will pay...he will PAY...that freaking and fucking bastard. **_The young man thought.

The young man sighed again as he looked through the window of the taxi cab. He was near the place he was going to. He was busy finishing a project of his that he completely forgot about Rachel's congratulatory party that night. She has finally got a Broadway hit. Mercedes and he already watched it was amazed by Rachel's performance. She has finally got her big break. So, to celebrate, they decided to have a party in the 'Take A Chance' bar and get all of them drunk. Plus, they invited all their old friends from New Directions. Though, he thought that it would be odd for Rachel that Finn would be there. But, she said it was way too over by now.

The taxi cab slowly came into a stop in front of the bar. "That would be thirty dollars, sir." the taxi driver informed him about his debt.

The young man searched his pockets to get his wallet and pay the driver. He went searching for smaller bills in his wallet since it was full of hundred dollar bills but managed to find a fifty dollar bill.

The man gave the driver the fifty dollars and went to get his things. "Keep the change." the man said as he went out of the cab.

"Thank you, sir!" the driver smiled at him. _**I was right. Getting him faster here would give me a huge tip**_ the driver thought as he drove away from the bar.

The man looked up to see if he was on the right place. The streets were filled with empty cars and the sidewalks were filled with two dozen smokers. _**Yup, this is a bar **_the man thought.

The man braced himself as he went inside the bar. The man was sure he was going to be shout at by Mercedes and Rachel and the others for being thirty minutes late.

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

The first thing the man saw when he went inside was drunken people already. _**It was only ten o' clock. How could there be already drunks at ten o'clock? **_The man thought. The air smelled like pure alcohol and liquor. _**Of course it would smell like that, it's a freaking bar. **_There were strippers dancing on poles on the stage, both looked like they were seventeen and shouldn't be there. But, the men seem to love them. The tables were all full of people talking loudly. Some were shouting, some were sobbing, some were laughing, some were cursing, and some were even hitting. _**Rachel really knows how to pick bars**_ the man thought as he started to search for his friends. The place is not a place the man would go to. The only thing he liked was dance floor at the back and the karaoke near the stage. The man thought that his friends are going to be near the karaoke. They were glee club before. The man went with his instincts and went towards the karaoke. The man's gut was right, when he was near the karaoke, he saw his friends who were occupying a long table, laughing. Mercedes was the first one to spot the man.

"Kurt!" Mercedes greeted the young man named Kurt, happily with a redbull in her hand. "Do you know what time it is? We have been waiting for you for an hour." Mercedes mood turned angry. _**I already expected this **_Kurt thought.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I got caught up with my project that I lost track of time." Kurt apologized sincerely as he sat at the vacant seat next to Rachel.

"It's alright, Kurt." Rachel said a little drunk as she leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ms. Big Shot. Welcome to showbiz." Kurt greeted her cheerfully as he gave her the bouquet of roses.

Rachel eyes opened wide with awe. "Oh Kurt, You are totally forgiven. Thanks, best friend." She thanked Kurt drunkenly as she hugged him tight.

Kurt shook his head at her as they let go of each other. "Why is no one checking on Rachel? All of you know she can't drink that much without passing out." I joked at them. All of them laughed except Rachel who glared at me as she drank her Margarita.

"I think we all drank as much as her since you are late, Kurt." Finn said defensively as he stood up went towards Kurt's sit and tried to hug him, but failed. Kurt just simply patted Finn hands. "I missed you too, Finn." he said softly.

This was followed by a lot aww's by all of them, and then they all laughed. "It's so good the gang is finally together again." Tina said cheerfully. All of them agreed. It has been years since they got together like this.

"So, what's up with everyone?" Kurt asked curiously as he sat up from his seat.

"Well, we already announced this but you weren't here so..." Santana began to say as she started to caress Brittany's womb. Kurt looked at it with wide eyes. He didn't notice before that Brittany was pregnant. "Wow! How long?" Kurt looked at them with a wide grin.

"Six months," Santana replied as she looked lovingly at Brittany. It had been in high school when both Brittany and Santana came out being lesbians. They were lesbians in love with each other. Of course, all of them have all accepted them just the way they are. Kurt was happier since he has two other friends who are out and proud to be gay like him. Also, he's happy they found that special someone in their life.

"Congratulations!" Kurt said happily. "Thank you," Brittany smiled at him. "It feels very weird to have someone inside of you, moving and growing." she said worriedly.

Kurt shook his head. "That just natural, baby. Don't worry about it." Kurt reassured her.

"Kurt, we want you to be the godfather." Puck added as he took a long swing of beer.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. _**Puck's the baby daddy? Oh my god...**_ he thought. "You're the baby daddy?" Kurt asked sounding very surprised.

Puck glared at Kurt. "Is there a problem?" Kurt shook his head laughing. "Baby making can be your job now, you know." Kurt suggested him teasingly. This made everyone laugh.

"You're right, Kurt. Someday, we might see a Noah Puckerman army." Artie agreed. That made them laugh harder.

Puckerman nodded with Kurt's suggestion. "Maybe I should start a baby making business. I 'am good at making kids." He went to caress his face. "Plus, I have good facial structure." Some of them laugh and some of them rolled their eyes at him. They all agreed he should start a baby making business.

"So, what's other news?" Mercedes asked eagerly.

Mike stood up and started clinking his wineglass with a spoon. "Everyone I have an announcement." Mike said with a news reporter's voice. All of them stared at him.

"What's the big announcement?" Quinn asked curiously. We looked at him with the same question in mind.

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, all of you guys know that Tina and I have been dating since high school." All of them nodded, prompting him to go on. "Tina and I have been through everything together." He added as he cleared his throat again. "We even got pass that stupid mistake we both did." He said looking embarrassed at Tina. Tina looked embarrassed too. Kurt remembered that mistake. They cheated on each other. He remembered Tina going to New York two years ago, telling them about Mike cheating on her but she too, cheated on him and was scared that their relationship was ruined. But, somehow they fixed it and are better than before.

"Mike, where are you going with this?" Sam asked impatiently.

Mike cleared his throat. "I have just proposed to Tina, yesterday." He blurted out. This announcement made them all open there jaws in shock. Also, they were waiting for Tina's answer.

Tina stood up and looked at them sadly, looking like she said no. "I said 'Yes'!" she screamed at them as she showed a two carrot engagement ring.

This was followed by cheers and congratulations from the group. The men were patting Mike on the back while the girls were shouting of joy at Tina. Kurt opened the bottle of red win he brought and shouted. "Let's toast to the new engaged couple." All of them offered their empty wine glasses at Kurt as he poured the wine. After everyone has wine in their glasses, Kurt cleared his throat.

He held his wineglass at them and smiled. "Tina and Mike, we hope for a happy and strong and loving and forever marriage with both of you."

"We hope for a lot of cute Asian babies." Rachel said drunkenly as she held her wineglass at them.

"We hope for a lot of singing cute Asian babies." Mercedes revised what Rachel said as she held her wineglass at them.

"We hope for prosperity and success." Quinn said as she held her wineglass at them.

"We hope for endless happiness with you guys." Finn said as he held his wineglass at them.

"We hope for no problem too hard to solve." Artie said as he held his wineglass at them.

"We hope for you two to understand each other more." Brittany said as she held her glass of water at them.

"We hope for fewer fights." Sam said as he held his wineglass at them.

"But, lots of make-up sex." Puck said smiling at them as he wiggled his eyebrow up and down while holding his wineglass at them. This made them all laugh.

"And just a lot of sex." Santana added as she held up her wineglass at them. This made all of them burst into laughs.

"We just hope for the best." Mercedes said after she stopped laughing. They all nodded in agreement with her.

"Cheers!" Tina said happily as they all clinked their wineglasses with one another, wishing the couple well.

"Thanks, you guys." Mike said as he hugged Tina. "I love you, Tina." he whispered loudly.

"I love you, too, Mikey." she said lovingly as the she and Mike kissed. This was followed by a lot of wolf whistles by the group.

"And, cheers for Rachel for her success in Broadway." Mercedes shouted as she held her wineglass again.

"Cheers!" They all said as they clinked again their wineglasses.

"Thanks you guys! I couldn't have done it without you." Rachel said drunkenly with tears in her eyes. All of them just laughed at her state. Never ever give Rachel booze, she just can't drink.

The minutes passed by like that. All of them were talking about what's happening in their lives. They missed each other so much. Kurt regretted of him being late for the party. He promised he will never again be late at a get together ever again.

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

**Author's Note: So? Like? Please review. It's an author's crack. We crave for it. I'll be posting the next chapter very soon. Comments and Suggestions are very welcome. **

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! **


	2. Meeting the One in a Bar

*******KURT + BLAINE = LOVE*******

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. All full of Klaine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the One in a Bar**

Kurt and the gang are having a blast for an hour now when Kurt asked them if they want cocktails. All of them shook their heads. They are not that a big of a fan of cocktails. They just want alcohol, beer, and wine. They just wanted to be drunk. Kurt excused himself as he went to the bar counter. Kurt has always been fond of cocktails; he loves the zing the cocktails give.

Kurt was a little drunk. He had four glasses of the red wine he had brought and a bottle of beer. When you're having fun with your friends, you seem to not realize the amount of liquor you put into your body. Kurt can still see straight and can still walk fine so he's not that worried yet. Plus, there's a stuck smile on his face since he is having so much fun with his friends.

Kurt sat at one of the bar stools near the bartender. After seating, he quickly looked for the bartender who was standing right in front of him, reading a text book.

Kurt looked at the bartender with great curiosity. _**WOW! He's smoking hot! **_Kurt thought to himself.

The bartender looked young but Kurt thought he is near his age but a little older. The bartender had dark curly black hair that was a messed but it made look very sexy.

The bartender's face was perfect, to Kurt's eyes, hazel colored eyes with thick eyebrows and eyelashes.

The bartender's body was...Kurt can't take his eyes of it. He was muscled but he looked like a semi-jock. Plus, he was only wearing a black unbuttoned vest and black pants. His muscled abdomen and muscled arms showed.

_**Oh my God, he is perfect! **_Kurt thought. _**Those abs...those hot...Hot...abs...abs that are just dying to be kissed and touched and caressed and...**_

"Uhh, sir?" the bartender asked as he waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head and blushed. He realized he must be staring at the bartender's perfect abs for too long. "What?" he can't help to say.

The bartender laugh at Kurt's startled face as he leaned against the counter, closing his book and putting it on the counter. "Good evening, sir, what can I get you?" He asked politely, smiling at his customer.

_**Even his smile is sexy...is this alcohol thinking? **_Kurt thought.

He cleared his throat and said. "A French 95, please." he ordered.

The bartender raised both of his eyebrows looking startled for a minute but then quickly nodded at Kurt and went to get the ingredients.

Kurt caught a quick glimpse of the bartender's behind. _**His ass looks hot too...isn't there something not hot with this guy? **_Kurt thought.

The bartender went back with the ingredients; orange juice, bourbon, lemon juice, ice, syrup, and sparkling wine. He mixed all the ingredients in front of Kurt. The bartender sometimes would glance at Kurt and smile at him as he mixed.

Kurt, on the other hand, remembered the startled look the bartender gave him for minute.

"Why did you look surprise earlier?" Kurt asked because of the curiosity eating him up alive.

The bartender smiled and blushed at the same time. "It was nothing." he simply said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing is always something." he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

The bartender laughed at what Kurt said and smiled at him again. "It's just that this cocktail is mostly ordered by women. I was surprised you ordered It." he explained.

Kurt gave him this humiliated look and the bartender quickly said "Not that I'm saying your woman. It's just th-"

Kurt held a finger in front of the bartender's face. "For your information, I 'am gay."

Kurt admitted like it didn't matter. He was used to explaining of who he is. Kurt is gay. He has been since he was three years old. Kurt was proud of being gay. He was true to himself. He wasn't pretending to be somebody else he isn't. Everyone in his life has accepted it and still loves him. They love him just the way he is. The only people, who have made him being gay bad, are the Neanderthals that made his high school life hell.

The bartender was surprised with the sudden admission of his customer's sexuality. "You didn't need to-"

Kurt cut him off again with a finger. "Well, technically I'm a woman." He joked.

The bartender smiled at Kurt looking embarrassed. "Look, sir, I'm sorry that was ru-"

Kurt cut him off again with his finger again. "Don't apologize. I'm used to it."

"I-" the bartender began. Of course, Kurt cut him off again.

"Seriously, it's okay." Kurt said smiling. He loves cutting off the sexy bartender.

The bartender grabbed Kurt's hand. "Would you please stop cutting me off?" He said sarcastically as he smiled at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm gay too." The bartender admitted.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and his jaw open. "You're kidding?" He asked very surprised. _**How can a hot guy like him be gay like me? **_He thought.

The bartender shook his head as he let of his hold of Kurt's hand and went back shaking Kurt's cocktail. "You're kidding." Kurt said determined for the bartender to be honest with him.

"I'm not." The bartender said looking a little annoyed. "I'm 100% gay." he said sounding very honest and confident.

"But, you're hot." Kurt pointed out to him. _**Is he really gay? **_

The bartender laugh as he poured the Kurt's cocktail into a cocktail glass. "Thanks," he said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt laughed at the bartender's smirk. "I'm not boosting your ego here." he pointed out.

"I think you did." The bartender said smiling as he gave Kurt's cocktail to him.

"Thanks, bye." Kurt said as he grabbed the cocktail and started to leave.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" The bartender asked looking hopeful.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Kurt."

The bartender smiled at him as he offered his hand to him. "The name of your bartender is Blaine."

"That's your whole name?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he shook Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's sarcasm. "A sarcastic man. I like you already." Blaine nodded at him.

"Sarcasm comes natural at me." Kurt answered him. "I like you too." Kurt said as he took a sip of his cocktail.

"I hope so; you do think I'm hot." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt jaw opened again. "Yup, your ego definitely just went up." He reported. They both laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Blaine said as he leaned again at the counter, prompting Kurt not to leave.

"I should probably go back to my friends." Kurt reminded him politely. Even though, he likes to know Blaine more, he wants to know what's happening with his friends.

Plus, if he doesn't leave, he might jump Blaine that instant. It's already hard trying not to stare at him.

Blaine face fell a little. "Oh, you're busy, right. Well, you should go with your friends. It's just lonely here. My books and I only. My books are my only friends."

_**Is he making me feel guilty? He must be Jewish...like Rachel and Puck. **_Kurt thought.

"Are you Jewish?" Kurt can't help but ask.

Blaine looked startled by the question. "No," he said as he shook his head. "Why you ask?"

"You're making me feel guilty." Kurt pointed out as he sipped his cocktail again.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, I 'am. Is it working?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head laughing. "Yeah, it did."

"So, you should talk to me. Help me not be lonely and alone here." Blaine suggested happily.

Kurt hesitated for a second.

He really misses his friends.

_**But, this is hot gay guy who wants me for a chat and maybe even to flirt with. Hot gay guy + bar + cocktail = something I'm not going to pass up. My friends would probably understand. **_Kurt thought.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention." Kurt said to Blaine as he sat again at the bar stool.

"Good," Blaine smiled at him looking happy. "Answer my question."

"I'm here to pick up men to sleep with and have a one night stand." Kurt joked as he winked at Blaine.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and even glimpsed at Kurt's lips.

_**Did Kurt actually say he's picking up men? **_Blaine thought with wonder. _**Is he going to pick me up? What the hell am I thinking? I just met the guy.**_

"Seriously?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's surprised face. "Of course not."

_**Okay, I'm confused. **_Blaine thought. "I don't understand."

Kurt gave him a throaty chuckle. "You look adorable when you're confused." Kurt observed.

Blaine just gave him a confused look. "I'm here with my friends from high school. We haven't seen each other in years and we just decided for a get together." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, finally understanding. _**So he is with his friends. **_Blaine thought. "Oh, you guys are the noisy people near the karaoke?" Blaine pointed out with a smile.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and looked kind of offended with what Blaine said. "Noisy people?"

"You guys kept cheering and clinking glasses together. I heard the noise loud and clear here." Blaine defended himself.

Kurt laughed. "Sorry about that. We were just celebrating a lot of things." Kurt apologized looking embarrassed.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm actually jealous with you guys. You seem to be having the time of your life." Blaine said looking jealous.

"Yeah, we are." Kurt nodded and agreed. "What about you? Don't you have friends besides books?"

Blaine laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course I have, I'm not a loner." Blaine pretended to be offended. "It's just that I haven't seen them for a long time too."

Kurt nodded. "You should have a get together. It's sad when you can't reminisce the good old days."

Blaine made a face. "Except my life back then wasn't that good." He admitted.

Kurt looked at him with concern as he finished his cocktail. "What do you mean?"

Blaine hesitated for a minute.

_**Am I really going to talk about this with a perfect stranger with perfect hair? **_Blaine debated in his head. _**Why not? He seems to be nice. Plus, he looks cute and adorable. Plus, he has great sense of humor. Lastly, he's gay. Perfect. **_

"Were you bullied when you were in high school?" Blaine asked looking hesitant.

Kurt turned his look away from Blaine to his empty cocktail glass. "Why you ask?" He asked quietly. Kurt does not like to talk about this subject.

Blaine noticed the sudden change with the man's aura.

_**This must be a tough subject for him. **_Blaine thought. _**Crap, I shouldn't have asked. **_

"Look, we don't need to talk about it." Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt turned to look at him again but didn't say anything. "It's just that. For my freshmen year, I was bullied so much that I ran. I went to another state and transferred to another school." Blaine explained looking embarrassed.

Kurt sat up straight. "You were bullied because you were gay?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded embarrassed by his honesty.

_**Why did I even think of saying this? Now, he'll think I'm pathetic. **_Blaine thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "It sucks to be bullied because of your sexuality." Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully. "You were bullied too?"

Blaine seems not to believe Kurt. _**Do all gay kids get bullied?**_ Kurt nodded. _**What kind of world do we live in? **_Blaine thought angrily.

"Woah, you look angry for a second. Are you okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine with concern. _**Blaine must have had it rough back then. **_

"Yeah, it sucks having wedgies and swirlies and get punched on the face for no reason." Blaine said sadly as he looked at Kurt.

"Don't forget the slushies." Kurt added. Blaine looked confused. "What's slushies? I didn't get that back then.

"When slushy is thrown on your face." Kurt explained.

"You mean, ice with syrup? That slushy?" Blaine said with surprise. Kurt nodded looking humiliated.

"That must have suck big time." Blaine concluded.

Kurt nodded again this time with laughter. "Yeah, I got it twice a day. But someday, those Neanderthals will pay." Kurt vowed with anger.

Blaine laughed. "You're cute when you're cursing people." Blaine noticed. This made Kurt blush.

_**A hot guy with perfect abs thinks I'm cute...now that is a compliment. **_Kurt thought.

Kurt tried to ignore what Blaine said. "Can I have another cocktail?" Kurt requested.

Blaine nodded. "Just don't leave." Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt and winked. He went to grab the ingredients again.

_**Mercedes and Rachel are going to kill me tomorrow. Maybe a box of tater tots and chocolate would make them forgive me. **_Kurt thought.

He was still deep in thinking of ways to apologize when Blaine went back with the ingredients. While he mixed the ingredients again, he can't help but stare at the man.

_**Yup, he is definitely gay. **_Blaine thought as he looked at Kurt's attire. _**Who wears Marc Jacob pants that tight? Do they even make those? It captures his legs more...his very...very long legs...wait why I am I staring at Kurt's legs?**_

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked Kurt, trying not to think of Kurt's long legs.

"Ways for my friends not to kill me for spending time with you." Kurt answered with sarcasm.

"Tell them I kidnap you." Blaine said seriously as he started shaking the ingredients together. Kurt laughed.

_**That is a good idea...be kidnap by a handsome man like him and be made love to all night long...wait a minute...did I say make love? That sex for five years old. Wait...why am I thinking of him naked. Erase...stop thinking like that Kurt...you can't sleep with him! **_Kurt thought. He was having a debate in his own mind.

"Maybe I will." Kurt agreed.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked unexpectedly as he poured the cocktail to Kurt's cocktail glass. Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise.

_**Why does he want to know? **_Kurt thought.

_**Crap! Why the hell did I asked that? Have I completely gone nuts? **_Blaine thought angrily.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked, confused by the previous question. Blaine gave Kurt the cocktail quickly.

Blaine bit his lower lip, thinking of a way out of this.

Kurt, on the other hand, thought this was hot. _**Oh my God! Those lips looks so red...so soft...begging to be kissed. **_Kurt thought. _**Kurt...erase that idea on your mind...too late...**_

"So you have a boyfriend, don't you?" Blaine said sadly.

_**Why am I sad? **_Blaine thought.

Kurt laughed as he shook his head. "Use to have." Kurt said honestly. _**What's so bad of Blaine knowing? It's not like I want him to be my boyfriend. **_

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile.

_**Why was he smiling? He's happy that I'm single? **_Kurt thought.__"Really?" Blaine asked with surprise. _**Why do I care? **_

"Yeah, six months ago." Kurt said honestly. He can still remember that bastard Johnny Baker. _**He really sucks...big time. **_

"What happened?" Blaine asked curiously as he leaned against the counter. _**I'm prying now...**_

Kurt sighed. "He cheated on me...with a woman." Kurt said angrily. "Apparently, he is bisexual. He should have told me that before becoming my boyfriend."

Blaine nodded, understanding the feeling. _**Just like Jeremiah...that freaking bastard. **_"I know what you mean. Mine did too...with a man...who is younger than me."

Kurt laughed at their resemblance. "What is it with men and cheating?" Kurt asked looking at a distance.

Blaine asked the same question once. His best friend, Wes Kim, once told him a good answer.

"My best friend once told me, people who cheat on people they care about, cheat themselves because everything is too perfect and they want complications instead of a happy ending. In the end, people who cheat get hurt too." Blaine answered with understanding.

Kurt turned to him with a smile. "You're friends right. He also forgot to tell you that people who cheat are not the One for you." He added.

Blaine laughed. "You believe about finding the One?" Blaine asked him seriously with both of his dark eyebrows raised.

Kurt looked offended. "Yes, don't you?"

Blaine shrugged. "No idea, I haven't met him yet."

Kurt nodded. "Me neither." He agreed as he sipped his cocktail.

"But you believe you will?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think everyone has someone meant for them here in the world. The only problem is finding each other. Some people are lucky to find them. Some aren't. I'm hoping to be lucky." Kurt said honestly.

_**So Kurt's the romantic type, never thought of it. **_"You're a romantic type?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I love romance. I consider myself a hopeless romantic." both of them laugh.

"Well, I'm bad at romance." Blaine added.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "So, there's something not perfect about you." Kurt said looking relieved about finding a flaw.

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Wait, you think I'm perfect." Blaine asked with his jaw open and both eyebrows raised.

Kurt answered to this with wide eyes, open mouth, and turning redder than a tomato. Blaine laughed at his expression.

"What a nice compliment." He added.

Kurt groaned. "I boosted your ego again, didn't I?" Kurt said as he put his glass on the counter and swatted Blaine on the shoulder. It just made him laugh more and Kurt can't resist laughing.

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

And that is how the hours gone by.

Kurt and Blaine talked about things friends would talk about. Not complete strangers.

Kurt's friends are all getting drunk at their table.

Santana was pole dancing with the strippers which just made men hornier.

Rachel passed out by one o'clock in the morning.

Tina and Quinn are dancing with their respective someone's, Mike and Sam, on the dance floor, seductively.

Artie and Brittany were making fun of Puck and Finn also stripping by now.

Plus, all of them are drunk. Even, Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt abandoned the cocktails and drank five shots of tequila with lime. Blaine had the same amount since they were having a contest. Kurt was already a little too much drunk. He should be careful by now. Blaine, on other hand, showed Kurt how to make the every single cocktail he knew and drank them all.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Blaine suggested to Kurt to dance on the dance floor. Kurt, whose decision making skills are highly affected by the alcohol he has inside his body, agreed to dance.

They spent an hour just dancing like crazy.

And for a few minutes, Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and started to slow dance with him in the middle of a party song.

Kurt, who thinks he has gone insane by saying yes to dancing like a maniac, wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and stared at his hazel eyes. Blaine did the same. He looked at Kurt's blue...green...grey...eyes.

_**How can a person**_ _**have**_ _**three eye colors at once is beyond me**_.

They kept staring like that for a long time. Something inside Kurt was fluttering. He feels so easy around Blaine, the same feeling he has with his friends.

_**I just met the guy a few hours ago...how is that possible? **_Kurt thought to himself.

He simply shook the thought and continued to stare at Blaine.

Blaine thinks this is...perfect. _**Why do I feel so easy around him? Why do I feel a huge connection with him? Why? **_Blaine thoughts debated in his mind but with no such luck with an answer.

"Want to get out of here?" Kurt suggested as he put his hand on Blaine's cheek. _**Wait...what the hell did I just say? **_Kurt thought worriedly.

_**Did he just say leave this place? Where are we going? Oh...no...I think I have an idea. Okay, Blaine...this is the time to say no. Say it gently...say no. **_Blaine thought.

"Sure," Blaine answered happily as he pulled Kurt out of the dance floor. _**You curly haired idiot! **_

Blaine went to his boss to tell him his shift is over.

Kurt, on the other hand, wobbled to find Mercedes. Apparently, Mercedes was busy sucking a guy's face.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly. It didn't stop Mercedes from sucking the guy's neck. "Mercedes!" Kurt shouted drunkenly.

"What?" Mercedes turned to look at his friend with a very annoyed look on her face. "Can't you see I'm busy with my chocolate lover?" She said as she pointed to the guy she was sucking.

"I see him, Mercedes. Aren't you going home?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Mercedes gave Kurt a mischievous smile. "I'm hoping, boy, I'm hoping not to go home." Mercedes then turned to his chocolate lover or whatever she calls it and started sucking his face again.

"Hey, Kurt! Ready to go?" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to him and nodded. "Looks like my friend won't be going home anytime soon. She's busy sucking a guy's face." Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "She won't only be the one who is going to be sucking someone's face." Blaine hinted playfully.

_**Did I just say? I'm totally screwed. **_

Kurt's face reddened to the tip of his ears. _**Oh my God...he already has a plan. I'm doomed. **_Kurt nodded.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the bar, holding hands. They decided to go to Kurt's place. Kurt was happy about this but he also knows that Mercedes and Rachel are going to kill him for bringing a stranger to their home. Blaine was happy about this because the place he is staying at is small and is not a place to show people that you live at.

They called a taxi and were quiet during the entire trip to Kurt's house. Kurt is still thinking he has gone insane to bring a guy home for...sex.

_**I have never done this before. What the hell am I doing? **_Kurt thought. _**I'm insane. Clearly, I have gone nuts.**_

Blaine was thinking differently. He found that he was really attracted to Kurt.

_**Maybe it's because of the alcohol? Or maybe my lack of sex for the past two years? **_Blaine debated in his mind.

Whatever his fears awhile ago were completely gone by now. All he wanted was to carry Kurt and have hot sex with him all night. He needs this. Blaine has been stressing a lot lately. He needs a break. And sex has always been the best medicine to mankind.

Kurt and Blaine have opposite opinions about this but one is sure. When they finally arrived at Kurt's apartment building, they know what's going to happen next.

*******KURT + BLAINE = LOVE*******

**Author's Note: I think all of us know what's going to happen on the next chapter. **

**Regardless, please review.**

**If there are errors, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :)**


	3. A Night Under the Covers

************A Night Under the Bed Covers************

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating soon. I've been busy with my other fan fictions of Klaine. This chapter has been finish since last week but I keep forgetting to update so...apologizing. And I'm still a little depressed but don't worry. After rereading this, made me a smile a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: "One Night Stand" was rated M, meaning you will see smut. This chapter is nine pages full of smut. You should have expected that once you read the story's title. BTW if they don't act too drunky...it's because they can hold their alcohol. It doesn't affect them verbally but the horninest...definitely.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to ****ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA **** and ****KlaineTiffi!** **Since they are my favorite reviewers. Plus I love dedicating my chapters to my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Kurt or Blaine. Only in my dreams. :)**

**Chapter Three: A Night Under the Bed Covers**

When they got out of the taxi, they still remained in silent. Still thinking of what lies ahead of them.

"So, where do you live?" Blaine asked Kurt as they went inside the apartment building's front door.

"At the eight floors; I live with my best friends." Kurt answered as he pressed the going up-button of the elevator. The elevator opened and they entered it in silence. Kurt pressed the eighth floor-button and slowly the elevator went up.

As the elevator went up, Kurt started to stare at Blaine eyes again. He seems to get lost in those eyes. But, Blaine's eyes weren't just the parts that got his eyes' attention. Kurt's eyes started to wander down to Blaine's lips, to Blaine's neck; to Blaine's body...Kurt started to think of those things, minus the clothing.

"Are you having eye sex with my body?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face.

Kurt snapped out of his staring and quickly shook his head. Also, he was hoping for Blaine not to notice his reddened face. "No." He said seriously but was lying. _**Yes, I'm having eye sex with you. What is happening to me? I haven't done this before yet I want to. I'm going insane. **_

Blaine laughed. "Yes you were. You were imagining taking my clothes off with your eyes." Blaine pointed out with a smirk.

Kurt's face just got redder. "No, I wasn't." Kurt tried to deny it. _**No point of denying it, you were thinking of that. **_Kurt thought.

Blaine went a little closer to Kurt, almost one inch away from each other. "Denying denial." He teased Kurt. Kurt playfully swatted him on the shoulder and made them both laugh. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other again, this time with lust. _**I think I want to jump, Blaine. **_Kurt thought lustfully. _**I want to carry Kurt from here and throw him into bed and make love to him all night. **_Blaine thought as he licked his lips full of lust because Kurt. _**Is this real? Or the alcohol effecting me too much. **_

Kurt didn't get to answer the question in his mind because Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt passionately. Kurt involuntarily wrapped his arms around Blaine's necks. Blaine's hands went to Kurt's hair, ruffling and messing it up in the process.

They felt like they were drunk but didn't talk like they were drunks. Kurt and Blaine can hold their drinks and don't sound like they were drunk. They were drunk of lust though and sexual desires.

The elevator dinged and opened to the eighth floor, but neither of the two noticed as the kisses became heated and lustful breaths were breathed. Kurt can taste the different cocktails and beers in Blaine's mouth and so did Blaine. The more they tasted the other's drinks that night, the more turned on they are. But Kurt resisted, thinking they can't have sex in the elevator. He used all of his self-control to pull away from the hot kisses.

"We can't have sex in the elevator." Kurt said roughly between breaths.

Blaine chuckled as he gave Kurt some space. He was right. They can't have sex in the elevator. He was already hard. One more minute and he couldn't have controlled himself. "I agree with you. Let's go to your place."

Kurt's apartment was next door to the elevator. They walked slowly to Kurt's apartment. Both knowing what's going to happen. Kurt fiddled with his pockets until he found his apartment keys. He put the key in the knob and turned and opened the door. "Welcome to my home." Kurt greeted Blaine happily. Blaine just went inside, laughing.

"Make yourself comfortable." Kurt told Blaine as he put his coat on the coat hanger. Blaine also put his coat on the coat hanger. Blaine started to examine Kurt's apartment. It has a modern theme going on. Everything was full of color. The walls were colored light green with light blue stripes. They looked like they were painted by someone untrained. The floor was covered with a dark brown carpet. The curtains were flower patterned. The apartment was full of plants at the corners of the apartment. And, the place was full of photographs.

Blaine thought it was very homey. "Nice place you got here." Blaine complimented. "Who designed it?"

Kurt smiled as he stood next to Blaine awkwardly. "Mercedes and I both designed this place." Kurt said looking proud and boastful.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "It's very nice. I like it." Blaine said as he went closer to Kurt, his eyes not leaving Kurt's.

_**How could a person have perfect eyes, I will never know**_ Kurt thought. _**Oh my God...we're going to have sex...in my apartment! **_Kurt ran quickly to the kitchen, leaving Blaine confused but also smiling.

Kurt can't do this. He hasn't done this before. But he really needs to get laid. And this is guy is so hot.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kurt asked as he went to the cupboards and took a bag of coffee beans. All three of them are coffee addicts. They can't live without it. It's like their crack. Blaine went inside the kitchen too.

"Why do you want coffee at three o'clock in the morning?" Blaine asked curiously as he glimpsed at his watch.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's question. "We're drunk, Blaine." Kurt pointed out as he opened the bag of coffee beans and turned on the coffee maker. "We need caffeine...to help our decision making." Kurt said quietly. _**Maybe if I stall enough, Blaine would just fall asleep on the couch. We don't need to have sex. We don't need that. Sex is something for two...what the hell is he doing? **_

Kurt was pouring the coffee beans in the coffee maker when Blaine walked towards him. Now, Blaine was behind Kurt, thinking of what he would do. _**Kurt's really hot right now...I can't fight horny feelings anymore... **_Blaine thought. _**Screw everything, alcohol wins this round. Besides, I haven't had sex almost two years now. That's pathetic as a guy. **_Blaine debated in his mind.

Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he watched Kurt pour the coffee beans.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked sounding a little scared. _**Of course, I know what he's doing. I'm never going to get out of this. I want him. I want him so badly. Just let it be. He clearly wants me too. **_Kurt thoughts debated.

"You smell nice." Blaine said as he breathed in Kurt's scent. Kurt shuddered. _**Screw everything. I want him so badly. **_

"It's Chantal." Kurt explained smiling.

Blaine giggled as he stared at Kurt's neck. _**How can someone have perfect skin? **_Blaine thought as he caressed Kurt neck with his fingers. Kurt sighed. _**His touch feels so good. **_

_**I want to kiss his skin. **_Blaine thought as he finally gave in. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck with uttermost passion.

Kurt dropped the bag of coffee beans on the counter.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's head and pushed his head to go deeper into his neck. Blaine responded to start sucking Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a moan full of lust.

After Blaine left a possible hickey in the morning on Kurt's neck, he started to trail down kisses from Kurt's neck down to his shoulders. _**Why does Kurt taste so good? **_Blaine thought lustfully.

Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine take over. _**He's a really good kisser. **_Kurt thought as Blaine started to rub his sides. "Um...Blaine?" Kurt can't help but interrupt.

"Yeah, baby." Blaine said between kisses of Kurt's neck again.

Kurt let out a small moan again. "As much as I want to have sex with you this minute, we can't have sex at the counter or the kitchen. This is my sacred place." Kurt explained.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt and looked at his back. Then, he grabbed Kurt's waist and spun him so that they could look at each other. Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes full of lust. Kurt can see the lust in his eyes..._**That's so hot. **_"You don't wanna have sex here?" Blaine asked still staring.

"I have a bedroom." Kurt offered. _**It's now or never. It's now! **_Blaine raised his eyebrow, happy for the offer. Blaine slowly put his hand on Kurt's lips, caressing it. He was contemplating how it would taste. _**What's stopping me? **_Kurt froze. Blaine's caressing only already made him almost undone. _**Just kiss me now, Blaine! **_Kurt shouted in his mind.

It was like Blaine reading Kurt's thoughts when he finally leaned forward and made their lips connect for the first time. Kurt cupped Blaine's face with both of his hands as he tried to make the kiss deeper. Blaine responded by biting Kurt's lower lip a little then licking it with his own tongue. This resulted for Kurt to hold Blaine's face tighter. Blaine was pressing Kurt against the counter, can't help himself. Kurt and Blaine were both fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Kurt let out another moan. "Blaine..." he moaned lustfully. Blaine became more aroused with Kurt's moaning. _**I love the way he moans my name**_. Blaine thought.

Blaine let Kurt take dominance as Kurt's tongue dive inside Blaine's mouth, licking his teeth, and pressing it with Blaine's own tongue. Kurt's hands went to Blaine's hair, twirling its locks with his fingers. Kurt trailed his tongue to Blaine's jaw, then neck, then clavicle. He started to suck on the clavicle, leaving his own mark on it. Blaine was just letting Kurt's take advantage. He was actually thinking on how to have sex again. He hasn't had sex in two years. A guy can actually forget. But immediately all thoughts forgotten when Kurt sucked on a place Blaine really loves.

After a few more minutes of making out against the counter, they both pulled away breathlessly but didn't stop staring at each other. "You're right. We shouldn't have sex in the kitchen." Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt just nodded, still swooning from the hot make out session.

Blaine kept looking Kurt up and down with complete and utter lust. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and slid his hands down to cup Kurt's bottom and pulled him against him. He covered his mouth with Kurt's with a lustful kiss. Both of them became aroused for what Blaine did. Both of their pulse and breathing kicked up a notch that they were lacking of oxygen and near of having a heart attack. Blaine backed Kurt against the fridge and felt a huge dose of adrenaline flow into their veins. Kurt's hands were everywhere. Blaine's hair, his jaw, his neck, his chest, his waist...Kurt wanted to touch Blaine everywhere. Blaine slid his hands to Kurt's thighs and picked him up.

"You are definitely right. We shouldn't have sex in the kitchen. Where's your room?" Blaine whispered roughly to Kurt's ear as he carried him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Kurt can barely breathe. He doesn't even realize what he's doing anymore. The only thing he feels is that he's hard...really hard. "The room with the green door." Kurt answered breathlessly as he kissed Blaine's neck everywhere.

Blaine quickly found the room and kicked it open. He quickly deposited Kurt on the bed then closed the door and locked it. _**This was it, no turning back. **_Kurt and Blaine thought.

Blaine went to Kurt's bed and quickly cupped his face and kissed him roughly. Kurt easily got Blaine vest removed since it was unbuttoned. He was now busy removing Blaine's pants. Blaine slid one hand underneath Kurt's sweater as the other tried to tangle in his hair. Blaine yanked Kurt's sweater off over his head. Kurt finally got to removed Blaine's pants and threw them on the floor with impatience. Blaine, noticing he is near being naked with only wearing boxers, pinned Kurt on his bed, his hands holding Kurt's wrist. Now, they were both half-naked. Kurt was on the bottom, Blaine was on top. Blaine straddled Kurt's legs before using both hands to undo the zipper on his jeans and yanked them downward immediately. Only one article of clothing left between the two. Blaine took a moment to appreciate the view he was looking. Not only are both boys turned very on, but also really hard near of ejaculation.

Blaine mouth quickly found Kurt's and then travelling downward, he kissing his jaw, and nibbling on his neck. It's clear to both of them that Blaine won dominance, Kurt just loved the sensations Blaine gave him to fight for dominance anymore. Blaine slowly moved southward until he was kissing the skin just above the waistband of Kurt's boxers and inhaling his sweet scent.

_**This is too good. **_Kurt thought as he scratched and dugged deep onto Blaine's back with his nails because of the sexual sensations his feelings. _**Sex wasn't this good before? Why is it so good? **_Kurt thought helplessly. _**I missed sex so much. **_Blaine thought. _**How did I live for two years without sex in my life? How is anyone possible to live without sex in his/her life? **_

Blaine removed Kurt's boxers without delay as he trailed kisses upward on Kurt's chest. He can't take it anymore. Kurt moaned loudly. _**Okay...I'm naked. Time to make him naked. **_

Kurt, in one swift move, turned the tables. He pinned Blaine down, holding Blaine wrists with his hands as he trailed kisses southward. Blaine was happier to give up the dominance. Kurt reached down to stroke him. He loved how Blaine was built, and this part proved to be engaging him more. Blaine let out groaned lustfully as he stroked Kurt's sides. Kurt caressed him and stroked him until Blaine was really hard and near to ejaculate.

"Take the damn thing off already." Blaine moaned loudly and impatiently. Kurt was teasing and torturing at the same time.

Kurt did as he told and removed the last piece of clothing off. Then, he trailed kissed upward until he cupped Blaine's face and kissed him lustfully. Kurt began to stroke his tongue with Blaine's. Blaine let out a louder moan. Soon, Blaine started to grind his hips into Kurt's. Kurt let out moan as he pulled Blaine's hair full of lust.

Blaine flipped Kurt again, wanting nothing more than to come inside the hot boy he met. They weren't doing anything for a minute. Breathing in and out heavily. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's. Blaine leaned down and kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt groaned in response as his hands wandered to Blaine's back and cupped Blaine's ass, making their hips closer. Blaine can't help but thrust his hard cock against Kurt's causing both to moan into their kiss.

The atmosphere was full of lust and sexual desire. The smell of pre-come was in the air. The only sound you can hear are moans, gasps, groans; all full of lust.

"I'm very near..." Kurt groaned inside Blaine's mouth.

"Let me help you," Blaine said seductively as he trailed wet and lustful kissed on chest. He went southward, his eyes still not leaving Kurt's as he sat a little upward. His hands started to caress Kurt's sides, then to Kurt's thighs, and onto Kurt's very hard cock.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's hard grip on his hard cock. Blaine was teasing him now. He just rubbed it and caressed it. Then he gave it a little squeeze which made Kurt's back arched up. He started to make his strokes on Kurt's cock faster, making Kurt's head fall back and a moan left his mouth.

Blaine was starting to get curious on how Kurt's very hard cock tasted like. He's curiosity got the best of him when he held onto Kurt's thighs tightly. Blaine took Kurt in into his mouth causing Kurt's eyes to widen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt groaned. Blaine didn't answer at first because he was moving his mouth up and down, letting his tongue roll around the head.

"I'm helping you come." Blaine said as he went took in Kurt even deeper, causing Kurt to thrust his hips but Blaine stopped him. Kurt was mumbling swears beneath his breaths, small gasps escaping his mouth. He's hands went straight to Blaine's hair. He needed to hold onto something badly as he felt the come very very near.

"Fuck you, Blaine." Kurt hissed as he clenched his teeth. Blaine chuckled, he loved the way Kurt said dirty words.

Kurt was now coming, coming really hard in Blaine's throat and Blaine was taking it all in. _**Wow, I missed the taste come. **_Blaine thought. _**Fuck you, Blaine Anderson, for make me come so hard. **_

Kurt was panting as he looked at Blaine, who was smirking as he pulled his mouth away from Kurt's cock. "Now that's finally over, all we've got left his mine's." Blaine said as he pointed to his hard cock.

"What do you propose I should do?"

"Have sex? Do you have lube and condoms?" Blaine asked matter-of-factly.

Kurt nodded as he grabbed the condoms and bottle of lube inside his bedside drawer. He threw both of them to Blaine. "Spread you legs." Blaine commanded.

Kurt spread his legs and bent one knee, finding its way between Blaine's thighs. Blaine unscrews the cap and squeezes some lube on his fingers and threw the bottle of lube on the floor.

His fingers found Kurt's entrance and he caressed it gently, trying to tease Kurt again. He loves teasing him. Kurt groaned as his head, face first hit his pillow. He moaned loudly on it. Blaine pressed his pointing finger through the ring of muscle. He slowly slid his finger inside and felt Kurt was so tight. He pushed his finger around inside and stretched Kurt a little bit.

Kurt wasn't making a sound. He felt so much pleasure right now, so much pleasure. Blaine slid his middle finger next, making Kurt cringed in pain but after a few seconds pleasure replaced it. He slid his ring finger next but this time Kurt was ready for it and moaned his name. He pressed his fingers deeper and Kurt let out a sharp cry of pain on the pillow. He spread his fingers a little bit more to make Kurt's muscles relax. He started to pull them in and out.

"Oh my...God..." Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine smiled; he forgot how it feels like to make some moan so loud. He pushed his fingers deeper, so deep that he felt his fingers brush on Kurt's prostate. Kurt kept moaning and swearing on his pillow, afraid that Mercedes and Rachel would find out about him having sex in the apartment.

"Blaine, faster...deeper...faster and deeper..." Kurt groaned. Blaine just did what he's told pressing and pushing his fingers deeper. He heard Kurt whimper and cry on his pillow, also loud moaning again. He never made a guy moan so much.

As much as Blaine likes doing this, he can't forget that he is still hard and badly needs to come. He grabbed the condom packet and ripped it off quickly, and rolled the condom on his hard cock. Then, he lifted Kurt's legs up and positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance. Kurt stopped moaning, knowing full well what's going to happen next. He breathes in deeply. Blaine kisses Kurt's shoulders, then southward to his back. He intertwined his hands with his. Then, in one quick move, he plunged himself inside him in one stroke. Kurt gasped and squeezed Blaine's hand hard, and then he groaned as he felt him moving inside him.

Blaine eyes are closed as he moved deliberately and slowly inside Kurt. His hard cock was about to explode. He was near to orgasm. Blaine started grinding again and went in a little deeper until he was finally near. Kurt felt himself climbing towards the peak of orgasm. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and he thrusts became harder, faster, and more intense until he finally let go and cummed inside Kurt..

"Oh My God! Blaine!" Kurt shouted lustfully with pleasure.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted at the same time.

There was silence in Kurt's room. The only thing you'll hear was heavy panting and breathing. The only thing you can smell is pure hot and sweaty sex, and lube...strawberry flavoured. Blaine fell back on Kurt's pillow and closed his eyes. Kurt was still shocked at what they've done and still processing all pleasure he felt. Both of them sweating from ecstasy.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine breathing deeply. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at them. Blaine just smiled and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the nose and his eyes have that twinkle that made Kurt blush and his heart do a little flip. _**Why did my heart flipped? One night stands don't feel like that. Maybe because he was really good. Yeah that's it. He was really good at fucking someone. **_

Kurt just nodded silently as he started to close his eyes. Blaine scooted a little closer and made him and Kurt into a spooning position. Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around him.

Kurt fell asleep immediately but Blaine can't sleep.

He forgot how it felt like after sex. It feels magical to be able to connect with someone like that. Every time after you've just had sex with someone you like or love, you glow after. You can't help but feel happy.

Blaine was feeling exactly like that. He felt like he was glowing. He felt happy. _**Why do I feel like this? I didn't felt like this before. Not even with Jeremiah. Maybe because I was drunk and this is the effect of alcohol? Or maybe I like Kurt? Maybe, I know only little things about him. Still, one night stands don't feel like this. Why do I feel like this?**_

Blaine didn't get to think of an answer as a wave of sleep hit him. He'll just have to figure it out tomorrow. Besides, this was only a one night stand. Nothing important...right?

************A Night Under the Covers************

**Author's Note: It took me a lot of research to write this. And by research, I mean reading lots of smut. Actually this is my first time writing it. So bare with me if it isn't hot.**

**Have you noticed the ending? One Night Stands don't feel like that. Right? Not that I'm talking because of experience...Anyway what did you think?**

**Please review about anything, including my grammatic errors or usual. Was it hot? I hope so, it was for me. Still please review. **

**The next chapter will be post in two days since it's also been done already. So just keep on waiting for the updates. **

**Special dedication for my reviewers: **

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**** – Wait no longer, the chapters are going to be updated fast. BTW, I love your story "Great Discoveries", one of my favorite stories of Klaine. I can't wait for them.**

**littlelostsheep**** – I hope the hot Klaine sex here was hot. I have considered to have someone check my stories but that stops me from the opportunity of learning from my mistakes.**

**WowMaddie**** – I'll be writing more of this. This is actually my favorite fanfiction.**

**AnnielovesKlaine**** – Thanks for loving and reviewing my story, even my others. You rock!**

**HeatherJayne**** – I love it that you found Chapter Two funny. Even I did. Also thanks for reviewing and reading all of my stories. **

**KlaineTiffi**** – I consider you my closest friend here in Fanfiction since I love all of your reviews. Also thanks for wishing me to feel better from my depression. But depression does make me write better stories but still...depression sucks. Anyway thanks for caring and reading my update on "We Never Knew" immediately. Also I want to hug you back! *insert my hug here***

**To all my readers and reviewers, you get a hug from me after you read this. **

**Thank you all! **

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :)**


	4. Good Morning, Stranger

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

**Author's Note: Just as promised, I updated this story very fast. I can't believe you this story so much. I just checked this stories stats and 3,000 hits! 33 alerts! 30 favorites! You guys are so freaking awesome. Thanks for everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed. I love you guys so much. You made a fan girl so happy! **

**Anyway I hope you guys like the new chapter and the next one will posted soon too.**

**Warning: Rated M for smut and this chapter has it though not as much as Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Klaine and I don't want to be reminded of it.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to ****rumpludd** **because of the advice he/she gave on the reviews. I'm very thankful for you caring about my depression and fyi, I'm not depress anymore. Thank you very much! :)**

************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER********** **

**Chapter Four: Good Morning, Stranger **

The sun was shining bright at ten o'clock in the morning that Sunday. Its rays flooded the room. Its brightness made a young man wake up from a blissful night. The man ignored for awhile but couldn't get back to the best sleep he have ever had. The man let out a quiet groan as he slowly opened his eyes and registered what he saw.

Kurt blinked a few times until all the sleep in his eyes went away. He slowly sat up on his bed and stretched a little. As he turned his hips to the left, he eyes went wide open when he saw a dark curly haired man sleeping beside him. He was startled for a minute and then quickly peeked at the covers. He was naked. Now, it was registering in his mind. He remembered what happened the night before.

_**That's Blaine the hot bartender, your one night stand. **_His conscience told him.

Kurt quietly and slowly stood up from his bed. He was stalk naked as he walked towards his door to grab his maroon robe that hanged behind it. He grabbed it and quickly put it on. He tied the knot tightly and then just stood there as he stared at his one night stand.

_**Okay. Recalling what happened. **_Kurt thought calmly. _**New Directions reunion; celebrated my friends accomplishments; wanted a cocktail; met Mr. Bartender; chatted with Mr. Bartender; flirted with Mr. Bartender; danced with Mr. Bartender; went home with Mr. Bartender; and have hot and mad sex with Mr. Bartender. **_Kurt summarized it all.

Blaine then stirred in his sleep. Kurt froze. He did not want to talk to his one night stand right now. He quickly and quietly opened the door and left his room.

Kurt went straight to see if Rachel and Mercedes are at home. Apparently, the apartment is empty except for him and Blaine. _**Good. At least Mercedes and Rachel will not find out about this. **_Kurt thought looking relieved.

He went straight to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

"Oh good Lord!" Kurt can't help but exclaim as he saw the mess. The coffee beans were scattered all over the counter and some fell on the floor. Since Kurt has OCD, this is not good. He hates messes.

He ran to the utility closet and grabbed the vacuum. He turned on the vacuum and went straight to the kitchen.

_**What a mess. **_Kurt thought angrily.

He vacuumed all the coffee beans on the floor and he scooped the beans that are scattered all over the counter. But then he stops, as he remembered the make out session he and Blaine did in that counter. He deposited the beans to the trash bin. Kurt sighed. _**What a waste. Mercedes and Rachel are going to kill me. **_

Kurt sighed a relief when he saw the coffee maker filled with coffee beans. _**At least I've got enough for me and Blaine. **_Kurt thought as he plugged the coffee maker and turned it on.

While waiting for the coffee, Kurt opened the cupboards to make breakfast for them. He normally doesn't eat breakfast because his college classes are very early in the morning but he felt really good with himself.

Though he has a headache, he felt happier. _**Weird. **_Kurt thought as he grabbed a box of pancake mix and some bread. Then, Kurt opened the fridge and took out strips of bacon that only Mercedes would eat. __

Kurt plugged in the toaster and put two loaves of bread in it and turned it on. Then, he went poured the pancake mix into a bowl, added water, and then mixed it. After that, he poured the mix on the pan and flipped some pancakes. After that, he fried the strips of bacon.

He put the three stacks of pancakes and strips of bacon on a plate and set on their dining table in their dining room. Then, he grabbed the toasted bread and smeared with peanut butter and put it also on a place and set it also on the dining table.

Then, he went to the coffee maker and poured to cups of coffee. Then he sets them on the dining table. _**There. Breakfast is served. **_Kurt thought happily as he went outside of the apartment to grab the daily newspaper. Then, he went back to his apartment.

Kurt suddenly remembered Blaine as he went inside quietly to see his one night stand still sound asleep. He tiptoed towards his walk-in closet and took his blue robe and hanged it on the back of his door. He quickly wrote a note saying he made breakfast and feel free to use the robe.

After leaving his room again, he sat at one of the dining chairs; took a bite of the peanut butter sandwich; started reading the newspaper; and waited for his one night stand to wake up.

*************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

Blaine woke up to the smell of pancakes and freshly cooked bacon. He opened his eyes to find himself drooling of hunger. He wiped the drool and then sat up on the bed, stretching his arms and rolling his neck. He blinked a few times before noticing that this is place is not familiar. Blaine's eyes scanned the room to find nothing that he owns.

_**Where am I? **_Blaine thought as he rubbed his head and glimpsed his naked chest. _**Wait, why am I naked? **_Blaine touched his chest and then pulled the covers. He was naked. Blaine thought for a minute until he remembered what happened last night.

_**You had sex with a stranger last night. **_Blaine thought to himself as he hit his forehead with his hand.

He was alone in the room. _**Where's Kurt? **_He asked himself as he stood up from his bed, naked. He scanned the room till he saw a yellow note stuck on a robe that hanged on the back of the door. He slowly walked towards it, feeling his headache and hung over. After five years of being a bartender, he is still not immune from hung overs.

Blaine grabbed the note and blinked twice before he can finally read.

_I'm at the dining room with breakfast. PS: Feel free to use my robe. – Kurt _

_**That's why he smelled pancakes and bacon. **_Blaine thought hungrily as he licked his lips. He looked at the robe then grabbed it and wore it. He tied the knot and exited the room.

It was still a little hard to walk but he managed. He walked slowly towards the dining room, afraid he might fall because of his stupid headache.

When Blaine finally arrived at the dining room, the first thing he saw was the food. Three stacks of pancakes, strips of bacon, and a cup of coffee. Blaine's mouth watered and his stomach grumbled. Then, his gaze turned to Kurt. Who was seating crossed leg wearing a maroon robe and reading a newspaper, plus wearing glasses.

Kurt glanced up from the newspaper and saw Blaine staring at him. He gave him a smile. "Morning, stranger!" He greeted him.

Blaine smiled. "Good morning, yourself." He greeted back as he awkwardly just stood there.

Kurt noticed his...well he doesn't who he is to him...one night stand looking uncomfortable. "Come have breakfast with me." He requested.

Blaine shook his head shyly. _**I had sex with you last night. Is this how you repay me? With food. I can't take food from him. It's rude. One night stands don't do this. **_"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Blaine declined but his stomach betrayed by grumbling again.

Kurt chuckled. "Your stomach is doesn't believe you." He joked. Blaine blushed furiously.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, it's okay. I made that breakfast specifically for you." Kurt admitted.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "I feel very special. But, I have to decline."

Kurt shook his head as he put the newspaper down. "You are being modest. It's really okay."

_**You should eat it. Don't be so modest. **_Blaine told himself. He gave Kurt a smile. "Thanks." He said as he sat next to Kurt and started to eat the food.

"No problem." Kurt said looking pleased with his efforts.

Blaine was really hungry. He inhaled the pancakes and bacon. Kurt was surprised to see a man eat that fast. After cleaning his plate, Blaine looked at Kurt to see him finishing his sandwich.

"That was the best breakfast I've ever ate." Blaine complimented Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you. But, it's just pancakes and bacon."

"Still the best." Blaine pointed out. Kurt nodded with a smile on his face.

Then there was silence. Awkward silence. Both Kurt and Blaine focused on drinking their coffee. Until Kurt went back to last night. "So, about last night..." Kurt began to say at Blaine. Blaine, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "...was amazing." Blaine finished the sentence. Kurt blushed again.

"Yeah, it was fantastic." Kurt added.

Blaine just awkwardly nodded. "Was I?" Blaine drew out the words.

Kurt nodded. "Very good..." He said awkwardly. "What about me?"

Blaine blushed. "Very gentle." He answered. Kurt just nodded. _**This conversation is very awkward. I need to change the subject. **_Kurt thought.

"So, do you have one night stands a lot?" Kurt asked suddenly. _**Don't ask that! **_Kurt thought too late. Blaine was drinking coffee at the time; he quickly gulped it down and coughed a few times until he cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Kurt looked at him with embarrassed eyes. "You don't have to answer. I shouldn't have asked it." Kurt explained without looking at Blaine as he took the used plates and mugs from the table and went straight to the kitchen, living a startled Blaine in the dining room.

Blaine followed Kurt to the kitchen. "To answer your question, not many." He answered awkwardly as he leaned against the counters.

Kurt was at the sink, washing the dishes, to avoid talking to him. "But there are still people who have one night stands with." Kurt awkwardly pointed out.

Blaine sighed at he rubbed his forehead. _**This is very awkward. **_Blaine thought.

"Look," Blaine began as he walked towards Kurt. "To be honest, the last time I had a one night stand was when I was twenty-three. It's been two years since then. You have nothing to worry about." Blaine explained.

Kurt stopped scrubbing the dishes and turned to him. _**He seems to be telling the truth. I don't wanna have AIDS or HIV because of one night of bliss. **_"Are you saying the truth?"

Blaine smiled as he crossed his heart. "Promise," He held up his hand.

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I need to know." Blaine nodded, understanding.

"I never usually do this." Kurt admitted to him blushing. Blaine laughed. "I know."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'you know'?"

Blaine smiled at him. "You've been whispering all night 'I never do this'." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and his face became really red. "I...I...I...I don't know what to say. I'm embarrassed myself already." Kurt stammered.

Blaine gave him a throaty chuckle as he patted his shoulders. "Don't be. It's fine. I actually find it adorable." Blaine admitted looking sheepish. Kurt was still embarrassed. _**Great. I get a one night stand then I sleep talk saying 'I never do this'. What's more humiliating than that? **_

Blaine glanced up at the wall clock and saw it's already eleven. _**One more hour to get ready for work. **_He thought. _**At least I had a fun weekend. **_

"I hate to say this, but I got to go." Blaine said looking disappointed a little. Kurt nodded.

He didn't expect for Blaine to hug him, but he hug him, he hugged him tight. What's more weird, he hugged him back. _**Do one night stands do this after spending a night having hot sex? **_He thought. Except he felt weird. They were too close. There...cocks...touching...

Blaine felt the same weirdness. _**We're hugging too close. **_Blaine noticed. But somehow, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. _**What the hell am I thinking? **_He thought.

Blaine and Kurt slowly pulled away but stared at each other. _**Why are we staring at each other? **_Kurt and Blaine thought. _**Why are heartbeats racing again? Why are we kissing? **_

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. Blaine wasn't sure of what he is thinking and neither was Kurt. Kurt held on to Blaine's head and made the kiss even deeper. Blaine responded by cupping Kurt's ass making them closer to each other as physically possible. The kisses started to become heated as their tongues fought for dominance again. Blaine's lips left Kurt's and went straight to trail hot and wet and lustful kisses on his neck. Kurt arching his neck for Blaine's lips while removing the knot of Blaine's robe. Blaine did the same thing.

The robes fell off in an instant and both of them are naked again. Their cocks brushing against each other causing the two to groan and moan. Blaine's nails were scratching against Kurt's back. Kurt felt the pain of the nails but he's mind was more on the pleasure he feels as Blaine's lips were on his chest.

Both of them are hard now. So Blaine turned Kurt and position himself on Kurt's entrance.

_**Are we going to have sex in my kitchen? **_Kurt thought. As if an answer to his question, Blaine went inside and all thoughts in Kurt's mind left.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned.

"Ditto," Blaine agreed as he started thrusting while kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt was gripping the counter as he felt Blaine inside him. Slowly, the thrusts become faster and harder. Kurt felt himself off the edge as he cummed all over the counter.

"My counter..." Kurt hissed but actually not caring. He was distracted by Blaine cumming inside him.

"Kurt...God..." Blaine moaned as he cummed inside of Kurt.

After a few more minutes of moaning and cumming, Kurt and Blaine laid on the floor, Kurt on Blaine's chest, naked, panting and sweating. Both don't know what the hell happened. Might be a rush of adrenaline or déjà vu last night.

Both of them staring at the ceiling and can't believe they had sex again. _**Why can't I keep my pants on with this guy? **_Kurt thought. _**Why did it felt so good? **_Blaine thought.

"So..." Kurt drew the word to stop the silence. "Should I ask?"

Blaine turned to him. "Are we sex addicts?" He asked seriously. Kurt quickly shook his head. "I'm certainly not and you look not either. Why?"

Blaine nodded at him. "We must like last night too much that we wanted each other so badly." Blaine theorized.

Kurt thought for a minute. "Or maybe the alcohol is still inside us." Kurt added.

Blaine nodded at him. "Both, it must be both."

"Weren't you supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago?" Kurt reminded him.

Blaine's eyes turned wide. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" He said as he quickly stood up looking frantic. Kurt can't help but appreciate to see Blaine's very fine ass.

Blaine turned to Kurt and asked "I don't suppose you would mind if I would shower here?" Blaine asked looking embarrassed. Kurt stared at Blaine's cock with lust again, and then stared at his eyes. "I wouldn't mind. The door's painted blue." He instructed.

Blaine sighs a relief. "Thank you. I owe you one." He said as he ran towards the bathroom.

Kurt shouted. "We already had sex twice! You don't owe me anything!" He said as he blushed. _**How lucky am I to have slept with a guy like him? **_He happily thought as he stood up and wore the robe again that as drenched with cum already.

Kurt went to find a mop to clean the puddle of cum that's all over the counter and floor. _**Mercedes and Rachel are so going to kill me. The apartment practically smells like sex. **_Kurt thought.

He went back to washing dishes. Blaine quickly showered and dried his hair in the bathroom. He scanned it for a minute. _**It looks like a bathroom for girls. All walls painted pink.**_ Blaine thought. With a towel wrapped around him, he ran to Kurt's room to grab his clothes. He found his pants and vest but he can't go to work with a vest. _**The children's parents are going to kill me.**_ Blaine thought worriedly. "Uhh...Kurt!" He shouted.

Kurt went running to his bedroom to see a very worried Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"I can't wear this." He pointed at his best. "I can't believe I'm asking you something again but do you have any clothes you can lend me?" He asked looking very embarrassed.

Kurt looked him up and down. "Blaine, I'm thinner and taller than you." He pointed out. Blaine face fell. Then, Kurt snapped his fingers remembering something. _**Jessie's black shirt with the hoodie! **_Kurt thought. Rachel's ex-boyfriend left that shirt four years ago when he tried to win her back. Blaine was staring at Kurt hopefully. "Wait here." Kurt commanded as he went to the back closet.

Blaine smiled widely. He's so lucky Kurt is really nice. _**And hot. **_He thought.

Kurt went back to his room carrying the said black shirt. He threw the shirt to Blaine and Blaine quickly wore it. _**It fits! **_Blaine thought.

"Thank you so much, Kurt!" Blaine thanked him as he hugged him.

Kurt patted him in the back. "Welcome." Then, he quickly pulled away. Blaine looked at him weirdly.

"Don't want to have sex with you for the third time. My ass hurts and you're late." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded.

Kurt walked Blaine to the door with a feeling sadness. _**Why am I sad? I just had sex with him...twice. **_

"So, this is it." Blaine said sounding sad. Kurt sighed as he nodded.

"It's nice meeting you, Blaine" Kurt drew the word.

"I don't suppose to meet each other again?" Blaine asked sounding hopeful. He does like Kurt. Not just the sex but they really talked last night.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think one night stands work like that,"

Blaine nodded, understanding. "You're right," He agreed but sounding a little disappointed.

Kurt opened the door. Blaine nodded and left. "Nice meeting you, Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he went inside the elevator. Kurt smiled and waved goodbye.

When the elevator finally closed, Kurt went back to his apartment and closed the door with a heavy heart. _**Why do I feel like this? We just had sex and that's it. One night stands are never friends. Still...Blaine is a very nice guy. **_Kurt contemplated in his mind.

Blaine was thinking the same thing as he leaned on the wall of the elevator. _**Why do I feel so sad? It's just like last night. What's with Kurt? He's just another one night stand. Why did I even want to be friends with him? One night stands are never friends. **_

Kurt and Blaine both felt like they lost something important that day but they can't explain why.

*************KURT + BLAINE = LOVE4EVER************

**Author's Note: Hmmm...looks something happened more than sex. The duo seems to show more feelings than horninest and lust. **

**So what did you think? Like? Anything you want to say. Feel free to press review button and review.**

**Spoiler to the next chapter: Life Goes On Better: Less Klaine interaction but definitely a lot of Klaine references. Don't worry Klaine will meet again soon. **

**Again, thank you for everything! This story and "We Never Knew" have 7000 hits combined! I'm so thankful for all of you and I hope you guys would continue reading the two stories and also the two others. **

**BTW, a question to my readers: Who do you think should fall first? Kurt or Blaine? I'm not saying it's soon but I'm already at Chapter Ten of this story so I need to know your opinions. Tell me in the reviews. The highest will be the first and he will fall in love with the other in a very epic way. **

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**rumpludd** -** I was specially touched by your review. Thanks for liking the smut because it is my first time writing something like that. Also, thank you for caring that I'm depressed and giving me advice. I'm sorry that you also depressed in your life. But you're right, it will get better in time. Actually I feel much better now. You made me cry when I read review and how much I would like to thank you in person and also hug you. *insert hug here*. Anyway, thanks for being a huge fan of my stories. All of you follower readers are the reason my depression left me. Again, I'm really grateful for you.**

**YouAreMine21**** – Thanks for liking the smut and also commenting it's pretty hot. As long as it's Klaine, it will always be hot. Thanks for reading!**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**** – You're welcome! You are one of the best supporters of this story so I owe you a dedication for following and reading this. Thanks also for liking the smut and for continued support with this story. I promise the next chapter soon but I'm kind of focusing on "Saying I Love You" chapter so might a little take awhile but definitely this week. **

**nerdydoko**** – Thanks for liking the smut. Also, I love spooning and intertwining fingers. I find sexy and also very romantic. Thanks for your continued support with this story. **

**KlaineTiffi**** – Thanks for liking the smut. Klaine will always be very hot. Yes, the research did paid off. Thanks for loving and favoriting this story. **

**littlelostsheep** **– Thanks for being honest with the grammar. I have been trying very hard lately. Also, thanks for liking the smut again. Yeah, Blaine was touching in the end. **

**Again, thank you all for just reading! Hugs and kisses for all of you.**

**Till I update again. All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows and to my Klaine readers! :)**


	5. Can't Stop Thinking About You

************CAN'T STOP THINKING OF YOU************

**Author's Note: Hello to all the readers! So for updating late. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter. No Klaine interaction but a lot of Klaine talk. A lot of Kurcheldes and Blavides! :)**

**Also, I changed the title. I think this title is better.**

**Warning: Rated T No smut but a few bad languages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine. Please stop reminding me.**

************CAN'T STOP THINKING OF YOU************

**Chapter Five: Can't Stop Thinking of You**

Blaine was sweating big time as he entered the campus. The t-shirt Kurt lend him is drenched in sweat. He has been running since he left Kurt's apartment. He didn't bother to take a taxi since he only has ten bucks with him.

_**Never forget your wallet again.**_ Blaine made a mental note. The campus was far away from Kurt's apartment. He has never run that much in his entire life, but he knew if he was late, he would have a long talk with his boss. The boss he hated so much.

The lady guard looked up and down at Blaine when he saw him walking towards him. "What happened to you?" She looked at him as though he just grown another head.

Blaine sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it, Martha." He said breathlessly as he rested for awhile.

Martha; a twenty-three blonde with short hair, medium height, and a very sexy figure; laughed. "Maybe you wanted to jog to work today?" She teased him as he gave him a towel. Blaine gratefully accepted it from her. He wiped forehead, arms and legs until he answered. "I forgot my wallet at home." Blaine explained.

Martha raised an eyebrow at him. "You never forget your wallet, Blaine. That's unlike you." She said worriedly.

Blaine sighed. "I worked a long...shift last night. My mind is not functioning properly." Blaine said reassuringly.

"Wait a minute." Martha said as he stared at Blaine's pants. "Those are the exact pants you wore yesterday when you asked Mr. Henderson about your class schedule." She said suspiciously with a smirk.

_**Oh shit. **_Blaine thought as he mentally slapped his forehead. "I'm not wearing those pants." He lied.

Martha sighed with a smirk on her face. "Blaine, sweetie, you know you can't lie to a girl. Where exactly have you come from?" She asked curiously.

Blaine just his head but was blushing. "Just let me in, Martha."

Martha squints her eyes at him. "I want details, Anderson, details." She said teasing him as she opened the gates.

Blaine quickly ran inside. Martha Thorn, Blaine's best friend in that campus. She was the one who gave him his two other jobs; both as teachers, as an art teacher and a piano/guitar instructor, every weekends. Blaine is both very good in art and performing various instruments. But, he doesn't want to be professional in either of those fields.

He's dream is to be a lawyer. He always wanted to be able to defend anyone and anything. Being gay made him realize he want to be a lawyer. In this world we live in, the LGBT community has always been mocked, disgrace, treated different, or in other words, outcasts because of them being different and not alike other people. Ever since, Blaine came out, he always wished that the LGBTs will be respected and treated the same way someday. His ultimate dream is to make that happen.

He has been studying law for six years. One more year to go before he finally graduates and get to his dream.

Blaine was rushing to the practice room when he suddenly bumps into his worst nightmare. His worst nightmare is also goes by the name, Kevin Henderson.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson, you are late." Mr. Henderson; forty-five, bold, have white moustache, plump, said with a scowl on his face.

_**Oh great, of all the people I could bump into. It has to be him. **_Blaine thought hopelessly.

He always hated that boss of his. He is the principal of the campus and also a huge pain in the ass to everyone. He always sees everything you do wrong and when you do get right, he barely notices. He is not a guy you want to be with. Proving the point, he has been divorced five times and he is just forty-five years old.

Blaine gave him a 'very sorry' face. "I'm sorry, sir. I was busy all nig-" Blaine started to apologize and explain when Mr. Henderson held a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"I don't want to hear any of your shenanigans, Anderson. I don't give a damn. What I do give a damn, are the paying parents who wants children to be good at playing various instruments." Mr. Henderson scolded him with an angry face.

_**I want a boss who isn't a pain in my ass every weekend. **_Blaine thought to answer but decided not to, he needs his job to finish college. "Yes, sir." Blaine nodded in understanding grimace.

"Good," He said clenching his teeth. "One more of this, Anderson, and you're fired." He reminded him.

Blaine nodded. "Understood, sir. Never gonna happen again."

Mr. Henderson rolled his eyes. "Now go!" He shouted as he pointed to the practice room.

When Mr. Henderson is nowhere in sight, Blaine stuck out his tongue at him. _**Someday when I'm a lawyer, I'll sue you for every single bad comment you ever gave me, you gigantic pain in my ass. **_Blaine thought angrily as he went inside the practice room.

"Blaine! You're fifteen minutes late!" Melody Campbell scolded at Blaine with her hands on her sides.

Blaine smiled at her. "Sorry, Ms. Campbell." Blaine apologized as he went to hug the two other students besides Melody; Ashton Benz, ten years old; and Kathy Gates, thirteen. __

Melody, sixteen, crossed her arms and tapped her foot with impatience. "Don't I get a hug?" She asked sadly as she pouted at Blaine.

Blaine found this adorable. He pulled away from the two and then he swift off Melody and hugged her so tight she can't breathe. "Blaine! I need to breathe!" Melody squeaked. Ashton and Kathy were both laughing out loud and rolling on the floor.

"But I thought you wanted a hug?" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I need to breathe, too." She squeaked. Blaine pulled away with a huge smile on his face. Melody made breathing in and out a little too dramatically.

"You almost killed me!" Melody accused as Blaine was pulling Ashton and Kathy up.

Blaine sighed. "You are such a drama queen." He pointed out. "Don't you two agree?" He asked Ashton and Melody's opinions. Both nodded too quickly.

Melody just glared at all three of them. "When I become famous, all of you will pay for crossing me." She vowed vengeance. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Blaine understand. Melody Campbell is one those divas who wants everything and wants it now. He has known her since she was twelve. He is pretty much used to her vendettas and tantrums. She is gifted, both as a singer and performer. She is his top student.

"Alright, guys. Show what you remember from our last practice. If all of you understand the previous lesson very well enough, I will proceed to the next lesson." Blaine told them as he grabbed his guitar.

Melody quickly raised her hand. "Blaine watch me play first!" She ordered him. Blaine sighed. _**Another long Sunday. **_

************CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU************

Kurt spent two hours cleaning the whole apartment. He didn't want Mercedes or Rachel to know that he had sex in the apartment. Especially sex with a one night stand. They'll kill him for sure. '

He took all the bed covers and his own clothes to the laundry shop. He scrubbed and cleaned the kitchen. He bought new coffee beans. He moped the kitchen floor till it sparkled. He cleaned the apartment like he never did before.

But as he was cleaning the apartment, every once in a while, his mind would wander to Blaine and what happened last night. He doesn't know why Blaine bothers him. He knows that one night stands are people you don't think about. Rachel always told him that. She's kind of a slut now ever since her last boyfriend, Columbus, broke up with her after two years. She became a once-a-week one night stand. She loves going to bars and just picking up men. They don't have sex in the apartment, usually his apartment or a hotel.

Rachel always tells them about the guys she sleeps with. Even though, Kurt doesn't want to know, he still listens. She always tells them that the guy always leaves first. They don't talk so much, just small talk. Then the guy would ask for her phone number but she never gives them. Most guys who are in a bar are very willing to be a one night stand because they have problems with relationships. No sane would have one night stands.

Kurt started to compare his one night stands to Rachel.

_**One, I brought him to my apartment. = Rachel doesn't do that because they'll find out where you live. **_

_**Two, you had breakfast with him. = Rachel has never had with anyone of them.**_

_**Three, you gave him a t-shirt. = Again, Rachel does not do that.**_

_**Four, you had sex with him again. = Rachel says if you guys have sex again after a one night stand, that means there's a possibility. **_

_**Five, you think of him a lot after the one night stand. = Rachel said she never thought of any one night stand of hers after sex. **_

_**Wow, my one night stand is very different from Rachel's why is that? **_

Before Kurt could answer his own question, he heard people from the other side of the front door fiddling with keys, and then he saw the door open.

He saw a very hang over Rachel and Mercedes come inside. "Good afternoon, sunshines!" Kurt greeted them teasingly as he stopped vacuuming the living room.

"Kurt, don't shout." Rachel said sounding sad and desperate as she covered her ears with her hands.

"I'm not shouting," Kurt informed them. Rachel covered her ears even more. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"White boy, don't you dare have fun teasing us while we're this hung over." Mercedes said sternly, giving her best 'bitch look'. Kurt held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry," He said, not sounding sorry at all.

Both women collapsed on the sofa with loud groans of frustration. They looked like hell. They looked like the walking dead. Kurt felt sorry for them, at the same time thinking why he isn't as hang over as they were. He went to the kitchen to get some water and pills so make the hang over go away. They have a lot of pills for that since Rachel's always hang over after her one night stands.

He grabbed the pills and has two glasses of water in his hands. He sets them on the coffee table and sat in the middle of Mercedes and Rachel. He gave them the pills.

"You two look like hell." Kurt commented.

Both girls laughed as they snorted. "Thanks, that's exactly what we want to be commented at 2:00 in the afternoon." Mercedes said sarcastically as she took the pill and gulped the water in one second. Rachel did the same.

"I do feel like hell. I've never been this hung over." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Don't you remember two years ago? Our last New Directions' reunion in Lima? You're were so hung over, you slept for two days straight and barfed all day when you woke up?" Kurt reminded her.

Rachel glared at him. "Why do you always remind me that? If the paparazzi finds out about that, I will cut you." She threatened.

Kurt smiled at her. "You should have learned the first time."

"Would you two shut up? My head is pounding!" Mercedes scolded at them as she rubbed her forehead.

Rachel covered with her mouth with her hand, looking sick. "Oh my God," She exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom to puke. Kurt watched her go, feeling sorry for her. Hang overs are the worst feeling, ever.

"Why aren't you hung over?" Mercedes asked me looking sick as well as she clutched her stomach.

Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea," _**Does one night stands help you to not get a hung over?**_

"I remember," Mercedes said as she massaged her forehead. "You left with a hot guy. Care to share details?"

"I remember, you were sucking a man's face off last night. Care to explain that?" Kurt countered teasingly.

"KURT!" Rachel bellowed inside the bathroom. "Come here!"

"I 'am not going to mop up your puke, Rachel! Do it yourself!" Kurt said, knowing full well that Rachel will make him do that.

"Just come here!" Rachel bellowed, sounding very annoyed. Kurt groaned as he stood up from the sofa and ran to the bathroom.

Kurt saw Rachel clutching at the toilet for dear life. The toilet looked like her life line. She looked horrible. Her eyes were puffy, her nose is red, and her mouth was oozing with vomit. The site was horrifying. Made him sick to the stomach. "What?" Kurt asked as he looked anywhere in the bathroom but Rachel.

"Do you smell anything?" She asked sniffing the air.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "It smells like Rachel Berry's vomit." Kurt said sarcastically. It really did.

"Besides that," Rachel snapped glaring at Kurt. "It smells like a guy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, even if I'm gay, I'm still a guy." Kurt said matter-of-factly. No matter what he does, he will always be a guy.

"No you, idiot. Another guy." Rachel said looking at him suspiciously.

_**Oh shit. I forgot to clean the shower and the bathroom. She's right. It smells like Blaine here. Okay, act cool. Don't let them find out. **_Kurt thought. "What do you mean another guy?" Kurt asked pretending to look offended.

Rachel was about to say something when Mercedes burst through the door. "Out of my way," Mercedes shouted as she pushed Rachel off the toilet and vomited on the bowl. Rachel and Kurt made a face. _**The things alcohol can make a person. **_Kurt thought.

It took about two minutes of vomiting, before anyone said something inside that bathroom. After Mercedes flushed the toilet and looked at us with puffy eyes, she started sniffing. "What is that smell?" She asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _**Does Blaine's smell really that strong? Even vomit can't put it out? **_"Well, I've been smelling vomit for minutes now. So, I say vomit." Kurt said sarcastically.

"It's more than vomit." Mercedes said looking like she's in deep thought.

"Yeah, so did I. It smells like another guy." Rachel said as she stood up and went to the sink to rinse her face.

"It does smell like a guy. But not Kurt..." Mercedes trailed off. She turned to look at Kurt. Rachel did the same. Kurt was looking at anything besides the two's stares. _**Crap. I'm busted. I can't lie to my girls. **_

"Okay white boy spill." Mercedes said, knowing that something did happen.

"What do you mean spill?" Kurt said sounding very innocent, like he has no idea what they are talking about.

Mercedes and Rachel glanced at each other and shook both of their heads. "Look, looks like we need to spill all about what happened to us last night. How about we eat lunch?" Mercedes suggested as she stood up from the bathroom floor.

Rachel made a face. "How can you think of food? I can't even think of food without feeling sick to the bones." Rachel said looking like she really was going to get sick again.

"You guys need to both eat because everything you've ate is flowing inside the sewers. Since I'm not sick, I'll be buying lunch. Okay?" Kurt said in defeat. _**What the hell is the problem if I tell the girls what happened with me and Blaine? There's no problem. Besides, Rachel tells hers. **_

"Fine," Mercedes and Rachel said in unison.

"Let me just get dressed." Kurt said as he ran out of the bathroom and went to his room.

"I can't believe Kurt let a man inside our apartment." Mercedes said sounding a little angry.

"It's not that bad. Kurt has been lonely since Johnny cheated on him and left him. Let Kurt have some fun." Rachel said as she wiped her face clean.

Mercedes sighed as she went to the sink and also cleaned her face. "Maybe you're right." She said between washes. "Our boy does need fun."

"Alright, girls. I'm ready, let's go." Kurt said as he poked his head in the bathroom.

Rachel and Mercedes left the bathroom. All of them put on their coats and left the apartment.

************CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU************

"Blaine! Watch me hit that high F!" Melody whined. Blaine has been teaching his students for about two hours now. Again, Melody wants all the attention. Sometimes Blaine can't take it anymore. But that weekend, he didn't seem to mind. Plus, every time one of his students would play their instrument or sing, his mind always wanders to what happened last night. It always wanders to Kurt. _**Why do I keep thinking of him? **_

"BLAINE!" Melody whined very loudly, loudly for Blaine to come to his senses again. "What?" Blaine said sounding out of the loop. He was seating on the floor and staring at a distance while listening to Ashton and Kathy play their guitars.

"Watch me hit that high F! I've keep telling you." Melody whined as she crossed her arms and glared at him. Ashton and Kathy rolled their eyes, annoyed by Melody's need for constant attention. Blaine also rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Melody. Show me what you got." Blaine said, admitting defeat.

Melody beamed as she stood in front of them. She breathes in deeply and started to sing from the lowest tune and build her way up to a high F. She really does love their attention.

"Don't worry guys; you'll get your turn once our little diva is happy with the attention she gets." Blaine whispers to both of them. Kathy and Ashton giggled quietly.

"Blaine Anderson, you poor little bastard." A voice said. All heads turned to the voice that came from the doorway. There stood an Asian man, wearing a business man suit.

"Wesley?" Blaine said in awe as he stood up and walked towards the man.

"My favorite hobbit!" Wes Yang teased as he opened his arms for a hug. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled as he hugged Wes and they patted each other on the back.

"Um...excuse me? Soon-to-be-star singing here," Melody said matter-of-factly while pointing to herself. Again, Ashton and Kathy rolled their eyes. Blaine and Wes chuckled.

"Melody, sing to Ashton and Kathy while I entertain my friend. Don't worry Ashton and Kathy. I promise I'll give you extra points for the torture." Blaine said. Ashton and Kathy groaned but agreed. Melody seems to be okay with the idea since she continued to sing to a high F.

Blaine and Wes exited the room. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked Wes looking confused.

"Why can't you say hi for once when I come here? Or be happy at least?" Wes said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and pretending to look hurt.

"Wes, you live in Seattle. That's very far from here." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you're a businessman like me. You are very used to travelling to and from places." Wes bragged. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, dude, why are you here?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Blaine, have you forgotten that it's been half a year since we seen each other." Wes reminded him. "We never go that long without seeing each other. Have you forgotten us dude? That is very hurtful." Wes pretended to look and sound hurt.

Blaine chuckled. "No, Wes, I didn't forget you guys. But at least you should have called. How did you know I was here?"

Wes shook his head in disbelief. "Blaine, you've been working here for every weekend for the last six years. I'm pretty much knew where to find you very easily."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Wes. I'll only be here for one more year. Then I'll never see this place again. Still you're not answering my question. What are you doing here in New York?"

Wes patted him on the shoulder. "I'm here for a business meeting but the meeting is at night. So, I thought to come and visit you. I miss you guys."

"What about David?"

"David's coming. You still work at that coffee shop in your school right?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"Then let's grab some coffee there."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually got David to stop working? The guy's a workaholic."

Wes nodded. "I think we need to give him an intervention. Ever since he broke up with Rebecca, he's been different."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "We really need to talk to him. My class is going to end in ten minutes so just wait inside." Blaine said as he went inside and Wes followed him.

************CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU************

"Dude, I think that Melody Campbell student of yours is a spoiled rotten brat." Wes commented as he and Blaine were sitting at a booth at the coffee shop, facing each other.

"I agree but half of my salary comes from that girl's parents so I have to live with it." Blaine said sounding sad as he sipped his coffee. "By the way, thanks again for paying for my coffee."

"No problem, except why don't you have your wallet? You live Manhattan. You need a wallet."

"I guess forgot it." Blaine said shrugging.

Wes leaned forward, looking a little suspicious. "You never forget your wallet. You're always the one who reminds me and David when we were at Dalton to never forget them. Because you hate paying for everything." He said teasingly at the last part.

_**What is it with people and my wallet? There's barely money inside them. **_"I just forget okay. You are acting like Martha."

"That very hot security guard? Please tell me you haven't-"

"I haven't switched sides, Wes. I'm gay as the Fourth of July." Blaine said seriously.

Wes lifted his hands in defeat. "I believe you. If you're straight, I think I won't like you so much."

"Gee, thanks." Blaine said sarcastically as he sipped his coffee.

"You know what I mean." Wes said as he too sipped his coffee.

"Know what you mean what?" A voice asked. Wes and Blaine turned to see an African American looking at them puzzled.

"David!" They both exclaimed happily. They all high fived as Wes scooted over to give room for David to sit at. David sat next to him looking tired but smiling. "What's up, you guys?" David asked.

"David, we need to talk to you." Wes said seriously.

"Dude, I don't need help with my sex life okay? I don't need the hookers you know or the prostitutes or pretty much anyone woman who wants to fuck with me. Okay? It's bad enough you think about your sex life. Don't think of meddling with mine." David exasperated.

Blaine laughed. "Dude, I only want to help." Wes said looking embarrassed.

"Well don't help me with my sex life. That is something we don't need to talk about." David said sounding annoyed.

"David, we are not talking about your sex life. God, thinking of your sex life is horror in my mind." Blaine intervened. "We want to talk you about your workaholism."

"I 'am not a workaholic," David said, disagreeing.

"Yes you are. You live in Manhattan yet I haven't seen you in six months." Blaine pointed out.

"You and I both have been busy. That doesn't mean I'm a workaholic."

"I've been busy because I don't have money for college. I don't have a choice for working a lot. You do."

"Still, I'm not a workaholic."

"You are in denial, David." Wes said as he sipped his coffee.

"Nope,"

"You're denying denial."

"I will never accept I'm a workaholic."

Blaine sighed and turned to look at Wes hopelessly. "We tried," He said hopelessly.

"I thought this was a get together. Not a David-intervention." David said sounding annoyed.

"Fine, what's going with you two?" Blaine said as he sipped his medium drip.

"Well, actually I want to tell you something." Wes said sounding nervous. Both David and Blaine looked at him seriously.

"You guys remember Angeline? Angeline McAndrews? My girlfriend since we were eighteen?" Wes reminded them. David and Blaine nodded.

"You remember we broke up two years ago?" Again, David and Blaine nodded.

"I got back together with her, six months ago. Here in Manhattan." Wes said sounding more nervous.

"Wait," David said. "Angeline as in Ange? The girl who kept telling me bad jokes because you told her I love jokes?"

"The girl who hated me at first because I was gay but eventually liked me because we both like fashion? That Angeline?" Blaine said.

Wes nodded. David and Blaine glanced at each other. "Wes, you do remember that's the girl who broke up with you because she wanted to date other men." Blaine reminded him.

Wes nodded again. "Yes, she's the same girl."

"Dude, your dating that insane girl. Are you mad?" David accused him.

"I've been in love with her since high school. You guys remember how fucked up I was when we broke up. I never moved on. Besides she apologized so much. She's truly sorry for what she did." Wes said defensively.

"Wow, I never thought you would be so crazy for a girl." David said sounding a little disgusted.

"I know what Wes feels. I've been there. You haven't been for a long time, David." Blaine turned to David to give emphasize. "I'm okay with her Wes, if she makes you happy." Blaine said reassuringly.

David sighed. "Fine, I'm happy if you two are happy."

"Well then, be happy for me because we're engage." Wes told them happily. Both Blaine and David's mouths are in agape.

"What?" Blaine said in shock.

"What the hell?" David said in shock.

"I'm getting married." Wes said happily.

"We heard you, dude. Still, what the hell?" David said in shock.

Blaine shocked expression turned into a smile. "Oh Wes, congratulations!" Blaine said as he went out of the booth and hugged Wes. Fuck that there at a coffee shop. "I'm so happy for you." Blaine said happily.

Wes smiled. _**At least Blaine's happy for me. **_"Thanks dude, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you guys about this." Wes said happily.

"Are you sure, Wesley?" David asked looking scared for his friend. Blaine went back to his seat.

Wes nodded. "I haven't felt so sure of anything in my life." He said dreamily.

"David, Wes is in love, very in love." Blaine said happily as he stared at Wes's dreamy look on his face.

David snorted. "Something you two have in common."

"That's because you're not in love anymore, David." Blaine said looking sad. "You haven't been in love ever since Rebecca dumped you."

David shook his head. "There's no such thing as love, Blaine. It's a myth."

Blaine looked at him worriedly. "You shouldn't feel like that, David. Love is something."

"Why do you sound like you're in love?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "You know that I haven't been in love since Jeremiah, right?"

"Yet, you sound like you are."

Blaine blushed. _**Why are you blushing? **_"Blaine," Wes asked looking not dreamy anymore. "Have you met someone?"

"Um...no," Blaine lied. _**Wait, why am I saying I didn't. Maybe because he's just a one night stand. **_

"You hesitated." David accused him as he pointed at him. "You have, who is he?"

"I haven't met someone. I don't have time." Blaine said sounding guilty.

"Blaine Anderson, spill. Or I will throw this hot cup of coffee on your face." Wes threatened as he held up his cup of coffee.

Blaine sighed. He's friends always sees right through him. It sucks that he can't lie to them. "I have met someone..." Blaine said quietly as he sipped his coffee.

"Spill," Wes and David exclaimed as they leaned forward.

Blaine snorted. "You two act like girls do."

"Well, you are technically a girl too."

Blaine sighed. "Look, I just met him yesterday. We hit it off. Got drunk. Went to his apartment and you know what happens next." He said everything like it was nothing.

Wes and David looked at him with their mouths in agape. "You had a one night stand." They both said in shock. Blaine nodded.

"Dude, we didn't know you had that in you." David said in shock.

"Yeah," Wes agreed also in shock.

"You guys sound like I have never had a one night stand before." Blaine said making a face.

"You had one night stand before?" Both Wes and David asked loud enough for the whole coffee shop to hear.

Blaine glared at them. "You know what; say it louder, I think China didn't hear you." He said in a mock tone.

"Blaine, I can't believe you copied me." Wes said teasingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal. We were drunk. I haven't had sex in two years. He hasn't for six months. We both needed to get laid. We helped each other."

"So, how'd you met him?" David asked sounding curious.

"You do remember that I work at a bar, right?"

"You guys met in a bar. How romantic." Wes said in a mock tone.

"You like him don't you." David asked with a sly smile.

_**I like him. Really like him. **_Blaine thought. "Yeah, I do. We really hit it off last night."

"So, are you going to see him again?" David asked. Wes smacked David on the back of his head. "Ow!" David exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Have you ever had a one night stand?" Wes asked David. He shook his head.

"One night stands never contact each other. It's weird."

"Wow, since when have you been the one night stand expert?" David asked as he rubbed he back of his head.

"David, are you forgetting that ever since Wes and Ange broke up, he constantly was at bars trying to pick up women and have his wicked way with them?" Blaine reminded him.

David nodded. "Still, if you like this guy. You should get to know each other better. Do you have his phone number?" Blaine shook his head. _**Why did I ask for his phone number? Stupid curly haired hobbit! **_Blaine thought.

"David, you can't do that with your one night stand. It's again weird and wrong. One night stands are only for bed." Wes pointed out seriously. "Besides, seriously Blaine?" Wes turned to look at Blaine seriously. "You are that desperate to get a boyfriend that even your one night stand has a possibility to be your boyfriend."

"I'm not desperate to have a boyfriend, Wes. I'm too busy with my jobs and my studies to have that."

Wes clapped his hands for emphasize. "Exactly, boyfriends are not something you should think of Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. It was good while it lasted. The sex was good but I need to forget that and focus on my job and studies."

"Wesley Yang, you are the biggest joy killer I ever know. Depriving Blaine the chance to be happy is just mean. I think you should look for him, Blaine. He seems to be a nice guy if you can think of him more than just a sex partner." David said.

"No, Wes is right. Kurt is just a guy I had fun with. End of story." Blaine said in a very sure tone. Wes is right. One night stands never contact each other again after having fun in the covers. That's why it's called "one night stand". _**You're an idiot to even think that, Blaine. **_Blaine thought.

Blaine drank all of his coffee and said goodbye to his friends. He needs to get back to his room and study. He doesn't need a boyfriend. He doesn't need love. He doesn't need Kurt.

************CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU************

"So, what happened with you and Finn last night?" Mercedes asked curiously as she blew the spoonful of soup she held. Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt were eating at the BreadstiX, New York Branch, that a little far from their apartment but their favorite place to hang out. They were seating at booth, Mercedes and Rachel in one side, both eating soup to calm their stomachs; while Kurt's seating on the opposite side, eating a bowl of salad with no dressing.

Rachel groaned. "I don't want to talk about it, Cedes." Rachel said in a sad tone.

"Hey, were here to talk about what happened to us last night. Not mope around. Did Finn take advantage of you?" Mercedes asked worriedly as she sipped her soup.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mercedes, I resent that accusation. Finn will never hurt anyone."

"You're saying that because he's your brother."

Kurt sighed, knowing Mercedes's motherly instincts are showing again. "He didn't take advantage of me." Rachel said as she stirred her soup. "He let me sleep on his hotel bed and he gave me some medicine in the morning. When I asked him where he slept, he slept in the couch. He didn't want me to think something happened between us." She explained.

Kurt had a smirk on his face. "See Mercedes, Finn will never hurt anyone, especially Rachel." Kurt said triumphantly. Mercedes rolled her eyes but she had a smile that meant he was right and she was wrong.

"You're right, motherly instincts just showing." Mercedes said with a smug look.

"I know that Finn still loves you, Rachel. He always asks me how you're doing whenever I call." Kurt said, studying Rachel's face.

Rachel sighed. "I hate him. He only like that, because Quinn and Sam are together now. He loves Quinn, not me."

"You're wrong, Rachel."

"No," Rachel said in a serious tone, looking seriously at Kurt. "We didn't even got together after he and Quinn broke up. He went after the new girl in our senior year. He's acting like that because he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. I'm just his second choice."

"Girl, you really are a drama queen. Your life is a drama. Don't mind, Finn. Remember, we all need to fly solo for awhile. Our careers have barely started." Mercedes reminded them.

"Speaking of flying solo, Cedes, what happened with you and your "chocolate lover"?" Kurt said teasingly as he made air quotes with his hands.

"I hate him." Mercedes said plainly.

"You didn't hate him when I saw you sucking his face for dear life. You really were sucking him."

Mercedes sighed. "I made an utter fool of myself. Same as you Kurt. I slept with. Though, not in our apartment." Mercedes said the last line with anger. Kurt blushed. "We slept at his. He was good. Really good. He knew what he was doing. I thought I met a really great guy." Mercedes said sadly. She sighed again after she stopped talking.

"What happened?" Rachel asked curiously as she looked at Mercedes. Kurt was also looking at Mercedes.

"The bastard is married." Mercedes said plainly as she sipped her glass of water.

"Oh Mercedes," Kurt said comfortingly as he held slid his hand to Mercedes's and intertwined them. Then he squeezes them reassuringly. "I'm so sorry,"

"Why is it all men are bastards?" Rachel asked with anger.

"Not all men are bastards." Kurt quietly said. But Rachel and Mercedes heard him.

"Easy for you to say because technically you're still a guy." Rachel commented.

"What about you, Kurt? What happened to you last night?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt focused more with his salad than his friends. He really doesn't want to talk about it. Blaine and he have ended. It didn't even begin. They had sex, end of story.

"Boy, spill or I will throw my soup at you." Mercedes threatened.

Kurt sighed. _**Might as well get over it. **_"He was the bartender I was talking to all night." Mercedes and Rachel nodded, understanding. "We hit it off. We had a few drinks. We danced. We found each other attractive. We had sex. Then the next morning he left." Kurt explained like it didn't matter.

"How is he like?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you guys care?"

"Because, Kurt." Mercedes said. "Your love life has been dead for six months. I know your very over Johnny. But you need love boy."

"I thought we need to fly solo for awhile." Kurt reminded her.

Mercedes sighed. "You haven't been happy for months. Maybe you have a possibility with that bartender."

Kurt shook his head. "Impossible,"

"Again, how is he like?" Rachel repeated her question. She ate a spoonful of soup.

Kurt smiled, thinking again of Blaine. "He's hot, very hot. He has a great smile. He has a nice laugh. He's great to talk with. He's very intelligent. He has a great sense of humor. He's gay. He's a proud gay. He's been working at that bar for five years now. He's really good in bed..." Kurt trailed off.

"Wow, Kurt." Rachel said in shock. "You sound like you like him, like him a lot."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes," Rachel said in a very sure tone. "You don't like your one night stands. You just like them because of the sex. That's it. The way you are describing him is weird. You shouldn't describe him like that."

"I like him," Kurt said honestly.

"Kurt, he is just a one night stand. That why it's called "one night stand"." Rachel made air quotes with her hands. "You can't like him. Did you even have his phone number?"

"Uhhh...no." Kurt said shaking his head.

"See, that means he is not interested. You shouldn't be either." Rachel pointed out.

"Rach has a point." Mercedes intervened. "He seems not interested if he didn't give you his phone number. It means what happened last night is pure lust and hunger for sex. That's it."

Kurt sighed. _**There right. They are absolutely right. Me and Blaine? Impossible. But why did I feel like something happened more than just sex when he left? It was weird. Maybe it's an effect of one night stands. **_Kurt thought.

"You guys are right. It was all sex." Kurt agreed as he finished his salad and stood up from the booth.

"I need to go, you guys. I left enough money for you guys to pay. I need to head over the library. I still need to finish that project." Rachel and Mercedes nodded. Kurt left the restaurant.

"Kurt likes him." Rachel said after Kurt left.

"Yeah, he described him like he described Johnny." Mercedes said. "But Kurt needs love. He's lonely all the time."

"Mercedes, one night stands do not become friends and it's impossible for them to be more. It doesn't work that way."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Still, poor Kurt. He seems to like the guy.

As Kurt hailed a taxi and stepped inside, he's mind is still with Blaine. And there's this little flame of hope that maybe they'll meet again someday.

_**Impossible to happen. **_Kurt thought. 

************CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU************

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was long. I wanted to add Klaine's friends. **

**So, like? Please review and tell me all about it. Kurt and Blaine both felt different with each other. Kurt likes to see Blaine again. Blaine doesn't because he needs to focus on his studies. **

**See, I told you no Klaine interaction. But in the next chapters, there will be a lot.**

**The reviews have spoken and the question in my last chapter has been answered. Everyone chose Blaine. Even I wanted to. He will but there are many chapters to go. **

**Spoiler to the next chapter: Will Kurt and Blaine meet again? The answer is common sense, of course they would. But not in an appropriate place to meet again. **

**Special thanks to the reviewers! **

**Also, thanks for making this story hit 5000! I'm so happy! Please keep reading!**

**I'll be updating soon. Since, I love this story out of all my stories!**

**BTW, are all of you excited for the PROM episode of Glee. They say there's a lot of Klaine scenes. Plus, Kurt gets to be prom queen! Blaine in a tux. Supermegafoxyawesomehot! So excited! Can't wait for Tuesday!**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows.**


	6. A Weird Place to Meet Again

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

**Author's Note: Another chapter of my favorite story done. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Rated T for foul language. **

**BTW, I changed the university Kurt and Mercedes studies. I wanted Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine to study at one university. Since, I don't know if there's a university that teaches Fashion Designing and Law in New York since I haven't went there yet. I decided to make a fictional university. The St. Michaels's University. Sorry if the name is common, I can't think of a fabulous college name for our duo.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter Six: A Weird Place to Meet Again**

Blaine bolted upwards from his seat as he heard loud knocks on his door that Wednesday morning. He groaned as he stretched his arms and rolled his neck until he heard it click. The knocks became louder and louder until it's near for his door to be destroyed.

"Come in," Blaine shouted a little groggily. He looked at his desk and saw his text book wide open. He must have fallen asleep while doing his all-nighter study sessions.

A man entered, about twenty years old with dirty blonde curly hair that covers his neck. He has big blue eyes, big nose, a big mouth, an oval face, a little plump and at that moment was wearing a janitor's suit and was carrying cup of steaming hot coffee. "I've been knocking for hours now, dude." The man commented as he closed the door behind with a kick of his foot.

Blaine smiled at him groggily as he rubbed his eyes and checked his lips if there's dried drool. "I was sleeping," Blaine explained.

The man nodded as he extended the coffee at Blaine. "I think you need a caffeine rush." He said teasingly. Blaine glared at him playfully as he took the offer, nodded his thanks, and gulped the coffee for dear life.

"Blaine, did you just do an all-nighter again? This is the third one this week." The man said sounding a little concerned as he flipped through the finished thesis Blaine wrote last night. Blaine sighs deeply, knowing full well his friend was right.

"I know, Matt. I've been studying a lot lately because my workload is just killing me." Blaine said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Matt chuckled. "I think anyone who has five jobs like you and still remain as the top student in his course would be very near death." Matt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine shook his head, a smile plastered on his face as he stood up and again stretched his arms. "Jealous much?" Blaine teased.

Matt snorted. "Never, your life sucks dude."

"Thanks," Blaine said sarcastically as he scratched his neck. "By the way, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here at...?" Blaine glanced at his watch. "Six o'clock in the morning?"

"I need to ask you a favor," Matt said sounding really hopeful.

Blaine sighed._**Why am I always the first person people approach to when they need favors? Am I too nice or something? Or just plain gullible? **_Blaine thought. "Matt, as much as I want to help you, I'm very busy this week to help you with anything."

Matt laughed at Blaine's response. "Dude, I think you need to get laid or something. Overworked and stress does not look good on you."

_**FYI I already got laid. **_Blaine thought, wanting to tell Matt but decided not to. "What's the favor?" Blaine asked, sad that he is gullible.

"I told you, you need to get laid, right?" Matt began. Blaine rolled his eyes. "I need to get laid to. And I have my eyes set on this hot red haired girl whose studying Home Economics, man if you weren't gay, you would totally for her. Man her curves were..." Matt was cut off by Blaine.

"Again, what's the favor?" Blaine repeated his question, not wanting to hear anymore of his friend's sex fantasies with women.

"I need you to switch with me. Switch our work schedules and work areas, for about a month. I think I only need a month to lure her in to Matt Loughlins hands." Matt said pleadingly.

Blaine sighed. "Matt, you work on afternoons. I work at mornings. I study at afternoons. I can't switch with you. Switch with Kent."

"Kent's scary," Matt pointed out.

"I'm not?"

"Dude," Matt said pleadingly again. "You're my friend. I promise I owe you big time for this. Besides, you can go to your classes at mornings. And my area is a lot bigger than yours. This means a little bonus for your pay."

Blaine sighed, knowing he's going to say yes with the favor. He's a little low on the money and really needs to get it fast since some of his projects need a lot of materials. "Fine, but just for a month." Blaine said, giving in.

"Yahoo!" Matt said triumphantly as he air punched. Blaine smiled, happy that he can help his friends. Even though a lot of his friends have been asking him for favors lately, Blaine just couldn't say no. "Blaine Anderson, you are the best friend a guy can ever have." Matt said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Blaine said with a smile. "Now get the out of my room, I'm going to be late for classes."

Matt nodded, understanding. Just as he opened the door, he turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face. "Blaine, I still think you need to get laid. Sex is the best medicine when you're stressed."

"I have no time for that." Blaine said seriously.

"Anyone can make time for sex." Matt said teasingly with a wink.

"I hope you don't get laid." Blaine said playfully with an annoyed look. _**I don't need to get laid, I need to focus. **_Blaine thought.

"I hope you do," Matt teased as he left.

Blaine sighed, knowing some part of him does think he's overly stressed. But getting laid again was far from his mind as he went to his bathroom to shower.

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

Kurt was insider his walk-in closet, thinking of what to wear that Wednesday morning. It always takes him half an hour to choose what clothes to wear. He's a fashion diva. He has to be special. He has to stand out.

After finally contended wearing a blue checkered button-up shirt with white shorts, suspenders, and running shoes; he went out of his closet but immediately stop when he saw Mercedes sitting on his bed looking at him with a serious expression.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked, surprised to see her. Mercedes is not the morning person. It was always Kurt's job to wake her up every morning. It's very weird to see her wide awake right now. Though, she looks like she just woke up, since her hair was a mess and she was wearing a her pink bath robe.

Mercedes breathes in deeply. "Kurt, we need to talk." She said, sounding very concerned.

"Talk about what?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Mercedes in his bed.

"About your depression,"

Kurt sighs, not wanting to have a "talk" with Cedes about him being depress, which he is clearly in denial of.

Mercedes took Kurt's hands and rubbed them reassuringly. "Kurt," Mercedes said softly. "Please don't hide that you are depress. You've been depress since Johnny cheated and left you. And that was six months ago."

"I 'am not depress, Mercedes." Kurt said, clearly in denial.

"You are," Mercedes pointed out. "Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm over Johnny." Kurt emphasized. "Clearly, I'm not in love with that bastard anymore."

Mercedes nodded. "I believe you're over that good-for-nothing bastard but you're depressed about it."

"I'm not depressed about it." Kurt said, sounding very annoyed.

"You were head over heels in love with that bastard." Mercedes said matter-of-factly. "When he cheated and left you for a dirty slut, you were totally crushed. You were totally crushed to the point to the point your love and sex life became zero and you became more focused on your studies, which is good, but we never hang out so much anymore." Mercedes explained.

"I miss you, Kurt." Mercedes added with a sad smile.

Kurt became quiet. He was processing what Mercedes said. _**She's right. **_Kurt thought. _**Johnny's the reason my life sucks right now. Damn him! I hope he rots in hell! **_Kurt cursed in his mind.

"I'm sorry for being distant," Kurt apologized to Mercedes. Mercedes raised her pointing finger to Kurt's lips, stopping him from talking.

"Kurt," Mercedes said. "You don't need to apologize. There's nothing to apologize for. Rachel and I understand." Kurt simply nodded. _**I should stop being lonely. I can't let my friends worry so much. **_Kurt thought.

"You know," Mercedes began to say. "The only time I saw you smile or be happy this past few months was when we had that reunion with the New Directions and when you talked about that hot bartender you slept with."

Kurt chuckled. "Because I'm with my friends. I'm always happy with my friends."

"You consider that hot bartender as a friend?"

"How do you consider someone you had a one night stand with?"

"Someone you shouldn't be thinking about after having sex with them." Cedes said matter-of-factly. She looked at Kurt with a knowing look. "You really do like him, don't you?" Mercedes asked, sounding very sure.

"I don't know, Mercy." Kurt exasperated, taking his hands off Mercedes's. "Why do you keep telling me that I like him?" Kurt stood up from his bed and started pacing the floor. "You guys asked me to describe him and I described him the way I saw him. And after that you wouldn't stop talking to me about him." Kurt really looked pissed as he paced the floor. He was sick and tired of all their talk to him about Blaine ever since they ate at BreadstiX. Mercedes kept silent as she watched her boy pace the floor.

"Maybe I like him, maybe I don't." Kurt said, sounding a little confused. "Maybe because he was gay and that the last gay guy I talked to was a cheating bastard. Maybe I just found him charming but it doesn't mean I like him." _**Even though you kind of like him. **_Kurt thought to himself.__

Mercedes sighed as she stood up and walked towards Kurt, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "That Rachel and I keep talking about him. It's just that, you sounded that you like him and we are worried you might get hurt if you do like him since he's your one night stand.

Kurt looked at her with a smile, a little happy that he's best friends care for him so much but also a little bit annoyed at their caring so much.

"We kept talking about him to see if you really do like him." Mercedes explained. "If you do, we just want to make sure. Rachel and I will be happy that you like him. He seems to be an "okay" guy though I never believe that you could like your one night stand. Still, if he can help you with your depression, then we support him 100%."

Kurt looked at her this time with a confused look. "Cedes, I like him but I'm not in love with him. You make it sound like I do. I don't. It's just nice to know a gay guy like him."

"I just want you to stop being depressed." She said sounding almost pleading.

Kurt nodded. "I'll stop. I promise." Kurt promised. Mercedes gave him a sad smile then she left.

Kurt sighed as he fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt depressed again because he's friends hates to see him depressed. Then his thoughts went to Blaine. He just likes him. Plus, he really enjoyed their conversations they had at the bar. Still, he is a one night stand and a man he'll never see again in his life.

He should just forget about him.

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

Blaine found that taking morning classes is just the same like taking afternoon classes at the university. The only difference is that he's sleepy and can't understand the lessons a little when you take the morning classes. Still, he seems to manage.

Now, it's afternoon which means it's time to work. Blaine went inside the men's comfort room at the second floor of the university, wearing a janitor's suit, a worn out cap, and worn out shoes. He pushed his cleaning cart to one of the bathroom stalls and sighed.

_**Don't worry, Blaine. One year left and you'll never clean a stall or a rest room that smells like crap, literally, again. **_Blaine vowed in his mind as he entered the stall wearing a face mask and carried a bucket of water, sponge, and Axon, the cleaning detergent for toilets.

Blaine sighed again. He always hated it when it's time to clean the toilets. It's one of the worst jobs a janitor can get. Lucky for him, he always gets the women's rest rooms. But he agreed to Matt's favor and has to suffer cleaning men's rest rooms for a month. _**You owe me big time, Matt. **_Blaine thought.

Blaine groaned as he saw there's a surprise for him in the toilet. _**Do men have any manners left in them? Are they cavemen? **_Blaine thought as he made a face and flushed the toilet. Lucky for him, he's wearing a face mask or he might be comatose by the smell.

He kneeled down near the toilet and put the detergent all over the bowl of the toilet. Then he took the sponge and started scrubbing it. It takes Blaine about ten to fifteen minutes to clean a toilet. And there are four toilets and four urinals in that rest room. He sighed again as he scrubs.

_**One more year, Blaine. **_Blaine thought to himself. __

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

Kurt's morning classes that day went by without him noticing. He went to his classes like a ghost. He didn't talk to any of his colleagues or asked questions with his professors. He only took notes and was the first one to leave the classes every time.

Kurt's mind was off in all classes. Good thing he writes notes, because he was sure that he'll fail the next big test that's coming up in two weeks if he didn't wrote notes. The only thing in his mind was his depression.

_**Did that cheating bastard the reason I'm depress? **_Kurt thought again and again in his mind.

He concluded. _**Yeah, it's his fault. Damn that bastard. **_

_**Have I really isolated myself with Mercedes and Rachel? **_Kurt thought again and again in his mind.

_**Not completely. **_Kurt concluded. _**But I haven't been close to them the way I used to be. I still eat with them. I still talk to them. But there's a difference now. Like I just want to be alone. **_

_**I should stop being depressed. **_Kurt thought. _**It's not helping anyone. It just makes life bad. **_

Those are just some of the thoughts Kurt thought that day.

He usually goes home to the apartment after his morning classes but he decided he didn't want to see Rachel and Mercedes for awhile until he's depression gets better even just a little that day. So, Kurt went to the St. Michaels's library, the library of the St. Michaels's university. The St. Michaels's library is one of the biggest libraries in New York. It's as big as a mansion should be. And its bookcases looks like it can touch with its heights. Every bookcase has a designated ladder to reach the books.

Kurt loves going to the library. Even though he is not a nerd, he's pretty smart. He always gets As and Bs. He's majoring in the fashion designing but he's minor is culinary. Kurt has always loved cooking and fashion, he couldn't choose. He already has a degree in culinary but he only has two years before he gets a degree in fashion. Kurt's in no rush. He has credentials are definitely going to score him a huge job offer at a major fashion business. He especially wishes to get into Vogue and then maybe when he's older he gets to make a fashion business of his own.

Kurt looked around the library with amazement. He's been going to that library for seven years now and yet it still takes his breath away. So many books to read, so little time. No one can read all those books in a lifetime. It's very impossible.

He climbed the stairs to second floor and went to the medical text books section. He eyed the book cases up and down until he found the Psychology section. He stopped at the book cases and peered at the titles of the books. He's looking for something specific.

"May I help you, sir?" The assistant librarian asked as he saw Kurt peering at the books.

"My friend wants me to borrow a book about depression. She's depressed and wants to read all about to curing it without seeing a therapist." Kurt explained, lying.

The assistant librarian smiled. "I know just the book." She said as she grabbed the designated ladder and pulled it towards a book case. She stopped the ladder in front of it and started to climb it. She stopped at the seventh step and peered at the books. Kurt watched her from the ground.

"Where is it?" She asked herself as she peered at the titles of the books. "Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled out a medium size book. "Found it," She said as she examined the book, to make sure it's the right book. She slid down the ladder and walked towards Kurt. She gave him the book. Kurt examined it.

"It's the best book about depression. It's written by the best therapists in the world. It's highly recommendable." The assistant librarian explained.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," He said gratefully. As he started to walk away to find a place to read the book, the assistant librarian said. "I hope she gets over her depression. There's always a rainbow waiting after the rain." Kurt turned and looked at her gratefully. "Again, thank you." He said.

He went to the far side of the library. It's the best place to read. It's quiet and only a few people read there. He flipped through the pages for a few minutes then he started to actually read it.

He stayed at the library for three hours and was halfway finished with the book. The assistant librarian was right. It was a great book. It has tons of information that's very helpful. There are actually five steps to follow to cure it.

First, is to accept the fact that you are depress and you want to change it.

Second, is to tell the people you know that you are depress and accept everything they tell you. You shouldn't deny it with them.

Third, is to talk to yourself. Yes, talk to yourself. Admit to yourself that you are depressed and find out the reason you are depress.

Fourth, is to let out all the sadness and anger out of your system. That doesn't involve cutting, drugs, or suicidal attempts.

Kurt hasn't read the fifth one yet. He wants to do the four steps first. He already done the first step, he already accepts that he is depressed and he wants to change it for everyone's sake. He'll tell Mercy and Rach about it later at dinner.

The third step is easy. He blames that good-for-nothing cheating bastard for his depression. The fourth one was kind of tricky. It sounds like he needs to talk to a therapist.

Kurt glanced at his watch. _**3:30pm. Time to go home. **_Kurt thought as he closed the book, stood up from his place and stretched a little. He went down the stairs to ground floor and went to the front desk. He gave the book to the librarian and asked to borrow it for a week. He showed his ID and a minute later he left the library. He put the book inside his satchel and walked on the sidewalk with a smile.

While waiting to cross the street, he hit his forehead with his hand. _**Ugh! I forgot that I need my books, Professor Perry said she'll want to see some design ideas for tomorrow. Ugh! I also forgot my design notebook. **_Kurt thought as he ran towards his university.

One thing lucky about him is that his apartment building and the university is just one building apart. Rachel was really amazing to find the apartment. The time distance is just ten to fifteen minutes.

He climbed the stairs frantically and reached his locker, panting and breathing hard, he was sweating a little. He grabbed the two books and his design notebook and put them all inside his satchel. Lucky for him the men's rest room is near. He needs a fix himself. He walked towards the rest room and entered it.

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

Blaine was sweating hard by the time he was scrubbing the fourth toilet. He already smelled like crap. No one wants to smell like crap. No one. But he's fairly used to smelling like it.

He was almost finish cleaning the toilet when he heard someone come in. It was weird for someone to come in, in the afternoon. Most classes don't start at five o'clock. And Matt always bragged that he gets to clean the rest room in peace, uninterrupted every time. Blaine's not that lucky since the women's rest room is constantly full with women who are reapplying their make-up or gossiping.

He focused at cleaning the toilet. He didn't want to know who went inside the rest room. _**Must be another cave man. **_Blaine thought as he made a face at the surprises he saw every time he cleans the rest room, both at the women and men's rest rooms.

He heard the faucets being turned and the rushing water. Then he heard a splash of water followed by a loud moan of pleasure. He peaked a little and saw a man wearing a little too fashionable clothes washing his face. _**Why does he look familiar? **_Blaine thought as he stared but can't see a face at the mirrors since he hadn't cleaned them yet.

He saw the man wipe the mirror and examine his face. Then he saw him splash another wave of water on his face then grabbed one of the paper towels to clean his face. _**He really does look familiar. **_Blaine though, very sure, but he can't remember who. So, he just went back cleaning the toilet.

Kurt felt refreshed as he cleaned his face with a paper towel. _**Water is really amazing? Isn't it? **_Kurt thought. He stared at the mirror and examined his look. He fixed the wrinkles of his clothes and took out his comb and a can of hairspray from his satchel and spayed at his hair. A few seconds of combing and spraying his hair was perfect again.

Kurt stared at the mirror again, this time not examining the way he looked. He looked at it as if he was evaluating his inner self. "How could someone as fabulous as you be depressed?" He asked at the mirror, at himself.

Blaine stood up and turned around to see the man. _**That voice...I know that voice. **_Blaine thought. He saw the mirror quite clearer and saw..._**Kurt? What the hell is Kurt doing here? **_Blaine thought, asking himself.

"It's that stupid good-for-nothing bastard's fault." Kurt said cursing. Blaine raised an eyebrow. He didn't exactly peeked Kurt as the cursing one.

"He should die a horrible death and burn in hell for all eternity." Kurt wished with anger oozing in it. Blaine felt sorry for whoever Kurt was talking. And for a second, Blaine thought. _**He's not talking about me. Right? **_Blaine didn't get to answer he's own question because he heard sobbing.

Kurt was crying now. "Why did he cheat on me? I wasn't a bad boyfriend." He said between sobs.

Kurt really didn't cry over Johnny. Once he caught him cheating with that slut in his apartment, Kurt just closed the door and walked away. That bastard then called him and said that he was sorry for cheating on Kurt and Kurt just said it was okay. He asked if there still together and Johnny said of course, but he sounded unsure. He asked Kurt to go to his apartment after they hung up. And when Kurt went to the apartment, it was empty. He just found a note that Johnny wrote saying he never really loved Kurt. He was just a distraction to the one he really loves, Delilah. He admitted that he's been sleeping with her for a year now but he never told Kurt. He said Kurt was selfish and will never give him what he wants. Delilah gave him all Kurt didn't give. He said he left with her and that Kurt should move on from him. That was the last thing Kurt knew about Johnny.

In that empty apartment, that's where Kurt finally cried. He didn't cry because he was cheated on. He cried because he was in love with Johnny but Johnny didn't love him. He didn't care if he cheated. He knows how to forgive. But apparently, Johnny just doesn't love him. Three years down the drain.

Mercedes and Rachel didn't find out about Johnny until two weeks after he left Kurt. Kurt pretended to be okay around them, but he always cried himself to sleep during those months.

Kurt got over Johnny after five months. He finally accepted that Johnny never loved him and will never come back for him. He has finally moved on. But still, he always remembers the pain.

"I was never selfish. I always made time for you." Kurt said between sobs as he kneeled down and cried harder. He felt so much pain. He can't freaking breathe. He felt like he was a few months ago.

"I loved you so much." Kurt sobbed loudly. He never loved another guy besides Johnny. He didn't felt love with Sam, when they were in high school. Maybe because Sam was bisexual. Still, he loved Johnny so much.

Blaine watched Kurt cry hard and he felt very sorry for Kurt. He wanted to hug him. He always hugs the people he saw who are crying or just sad. But he can't do that at the moment.

"I hope you die, you fucking cheating bastard!" Kurt shouted angrily, tears still falling down his face. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrow again. _**Wow, Kurt really has weird mood swings. **_Blaine observed.

Kurt then stood up and looked at the mirror. "Oh my God, I look horrible." Kurt groaned in frustration as he washed the tears away from his face. Blaine can't help but smile. He didn't know Kurt was very conscious with the way he looks.

Kurt's face was red and puffy, which made him hate himself more. He can't live that room until his face went back to normal. He's eyes were blood shot. He looked like Frankenstein's mistress. He grabbed the paper towel and wiped the stray tears in his eyes. He then noticed that someone was watching him through the mirror. _**He looks very familiar. **_Kurt thought.

He turned around and immediately recognized who he is. _**Blaine? What the hell are you doing here? **_Kurt thought to himself. They just stared at each other until Kurt's eyes widen. _**Oh my God! What if he's a stalker. Not another one. **_Kurt thought, scaring himself.

"AHHH!" Kurt shrieked so loudly, it was ear piercing. Blaine was so surprised he fell and hit his head on the corner of the toilet. "Ow!" Blaine exclaimed as he rubbed the part of his head that was hit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he tried to be as far away from Blaine as possible but still in eye contact.

"I should ask you the same thing. Ow!" Blaine managed to say as he still rubbed his head. It really hurt.

"Oh God!" Kurt groaned. "Are you a stalker? God, I don't need another one." Kurt said pleadingly.

Blaine laughed, though it hurt. "I'm not stalker," He said as he tried to look at Kurt but his vision sucks.

"Really?" Kurt said sarcastically. "Then what exactly are you doing here?"

"Mind if you help me stand up?" Blaine asked as he rubbed his head again. The pain won't go away.

"Why would help my stalker stand up?"

Blaine suppressed a smile. "I 'am not a stalker, I work here. I'm a janitor." Blaine explained.

"No you're not. You're a bartender. I met you at a bar."

"I'm a bartender by night and a janitor by day."

Kurt looked at him as if Blaine was crazy. "What are you a bat that turns into a vampire or something?" Kurt said sounding serious but it's actually a joke.

Blaine can't help but smile even though he thinks he's head is bleeding. "I 'am not a vampire."

"Why do you have two jobs?" Kurt asked.

"Help me up and I promise I'll explain."

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating. He doesn't know Blaine at all. He could be a killer or a rapist or a real stalker. He can't trust him.

"Kurt, I promise you I 'am not a stalker. Besides, why would I even stalk you?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed as he walked towards Blaine and grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Because you might have liked what happened that Saturday night and want some more." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled at Kurt's answer, even though it's kind of true. He wouldn't stalk someone. Ever. He wasn't crazy.

"I'm not insane, Kurt." Blaine pointed out seriously with a smile. Kurt looked at him with a suspicious look. Blaine rubbed his head again, the pain won't go away. "Oh God, I think my head's internally bleeding." Blaine said worriedly.

Kurt sighed as he took out something from his satchel. He took out a blue tube and squeeze something like jelly on his hand. Then he placed his hand on Blaine's head and rubbed the part where he was hit. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"This is like an ice pack. It's very cold no matter what. It can help you." Kurt explained. "Besides, if your head's internally bleeding, you shouldn't be standing right now." Kurt said sarcastically as he took his rubbed the excess gel on Blaine's suit.

Blaine smiled. "Well that's mighty kind of you, sir." Blaine said in a fake western accent. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

"Then, why do you have two jobs?"

Blaine sighed, knowing he needs to explain to someone he considers a stranger. "I have five jobs and I'm also a law student." Blaine said honestly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, sounding very surprised. Blaine shook his head.

"Are you superman?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled but shook his head. "It's not that hard actually."

"You have five jobs," Kurt reminded him. Blaine shrugged. He is pretty much used to people being surprised when he tells them he has five jobs.

"Even though you have five jobs, I'm still thinking if you are a stalker and I'm scared of you." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why do you think I'm a stalker. Have you been stalked before?"

Kurt nodded. "Yup, and because you look weird in a janitor's suit."

Blaine laughed. "Well I 'am a janitor so wearing a janitor's suit is not weird." Blaine said sarcastically. "You're also right." Blaine agreed. "I shouldn't be wearing a janitor's suit. I should be wearing a lawyer's suit." Blaine said with a dreamy look.

Kurt stared at him. "You know what, since I made you fall on your hot ass and got your head contact with a toilet. I think I owe you something. Want some coffee? My treat."

Blaine laughed and had a smirk on his face. "Did you just say you find my ass hot?"

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh my God, I boosted your ego again." He faked groaned.

"Kurt, you really are good for my ego." Blaine said with a smirk. "But I thought you think I'm a stalker?"

"I want you to explain to me everything over coffee. To make sure, you are not a stalker." Kurt explained.

Blaine, again had a smirk on his face. "You just want to buy me coffee because you want me around. Because you find me attractive and hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling yourself, Blaine." He said sarcastically.

Blaine smiled. "I'll take your offer of coffee any day. I'll take anything as long as I can avoid cleaning the urinals." He said pleadingly.

"Then let's go." Kurt said as he walked towards the door. "Do you know a New York's Best Café? It's downstairs." 

"I work there too,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I never once saw you there."

"I work at weekends and midnights." Blaine explained as he removed his gloves and cap and walked towards Kurt.

"You have loads of explaining to do, mister." Kurt said sounding like a father.

Blaine smiled as he opened the door for Kurt. "Then let's get going." Kurt rolled his eyes as he left the rest room, Blaine behind him.

They went down in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

_**Kurt, you told yourself you're going to forget him. Then you offer coffee? Are you insane? **_Kurt thought himself.

_**Blaine, you need to focus on your work and studies. Don't take detours. **_Blaine thought.

_**I can't believe I met him again. **_Both Kurt and Blaine thought both hating they did meet again but at the same time they kind of liked it.

"I can't believe I met you again." Blaine said with a smile.

"Is it bad you met me again?" Kurt asked, though not wanting to know it was.

"No, I think it's amazing." Blaine said honestly.

Both Kurt and Blaine were blushing as they walked towards the cafe, both thinking it is amazing to meet again.

************A Weird Place to Meet Again************

**Author's Note: So? You like? Want to tell me something? Please review. OMG one more review and I have 50 reviews! My first story with 50 reviews. I'm so happy so make a fangirl happy by reviewing and making her fanfic dream come true!**

**In this story, Kurt is depressed because of his bastard of a boyfriend. I made him like my cousin who had the exact same dilemma, except she's a girl. Johnny is a guy you will never want to be with and yet Kurt fell for him. Just picture Johnny to be the most hated person you've ever met. But Johnny will make appearance in this story, so be prepared to for some angst in later chapters.**

**Please hate Johnny! Please so much! That would make my cousin happy since she reads this story too. **

**Blaine is stressed and over-worked. You will know why after the next chapter. Jeremiah is going to appear in this story except he won't give Blaine so much angst.**

**Kurt's depressed and Blaine's stressed. In the next chapter, they'll think of something that would help cure their problems...in a smutty way... ;)**

**Again, a shout out that I can't wait to watch the PROM episode. I want to watch Kurt and Blaine dance so badly! And Blaine singing INGTYBHDWY! Tuesday! Please come!**

**Thanks by the way to the 14 reviewers for Chapter Five, I love all your comments.**

**Thanks also to the people who read my story! I love you all so much!**

**All my love to Klaine and my Klainebows!**


	7. Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe Pt 1

************Getting More than Just A Cup of Joe Part 1************

**Author's Note: Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of my story! Wow, I sounded a little like a commercial but anyway, this chapter has two parts because it's very long and this chapter alone is 10 words and 5,000 words. I becoming of a habit of writing too long chapters so I'm going to stop writing too long chapters and instead stay with at least 10 – 15 pages and not going to pass 8,000 words. **

**This chapter revolves more on Blaine's back story. You'll find out why he's in New York and why he has five jobs.**

**BTW, Blaine here is not a little like the Blaine in Glee. Why? Because here, Blaine is a very out and proud gay guy who has been bullied and he did ran out of his old school because of all the bullying but he was always proud to be gay. He was terrified of all the bullies who are hurting him. Blaine in Glee is still somewhat proud and very out but you can see that sometimes being gay hurt him. Like what we saw in the PROM episode (which I btw I love to the maximum power). He was hurt and you can see he was terrified to go to prom with Kurt but he loves Kurt (crazy about him even) so he said yes. Blaine here was hurt by bullies as well but it didn't affect him in any kind of way. What affected him is what you'll find out here. **

**Warning: Rated T for some foul language! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and will never own Glee. But I own this amazing fan fic. Take that bitches! :)**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to ****Anne-Claire14**** who is my fiftieth reviewer! Thanks a million for reviewing and placing the mark on this story! I'm hoping that this story would hit 100 reviews! I have my fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading the chapter!**

************Getting More than Just A Cup of Joe************

**Chapter Seven: **

**Getting More than Just A Cup of Coffee Part 1**

Kurt pushed the door open and entered the coffee shop, Blaine behind him. Kurt walked towards the counter and was greeted by a happy barista that he has come to know.

"Rosy cheeks!" The female barista exclaimed happily. She was short about 5"2 and has auburn hair that's really long. She's about 24 and was wearing a black shirt and jeans with an apron covering it. Kurt smiled at her while Blaine was behind looking at her with a confused look.

"Kathy, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Kurt asked, pretending to be annoyed but he was smiling.

Kathy laughed. "Every day," She answered. "But I just love your cheeks. You look so cute!" She exclaimed. Kurt again smiled. Kathy smiled back but her glance went from Kurt to the man wearing the janitor's suit.

"Blaine?" She asked. Blaine went next to Kurt and nodded. "Why do you sound you're not happy to see me?" Blaine asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you!" She exclaimed. "But I'm not used to seeing you on the weekdays. You work on weekends."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _**So Blaine wasn't lying when he said he also works here. **_Kurt thought. "I still work on weekends." Blaine agreed.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Kathy asked looking confused.

"Buying coffee," Kurt answered for Blaine.

Kathy blushed as she looked at Kurt with wide eyes."Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I forgot your order. Tall non-fat mocha latte?"

Kurt nodded. He turned to Blaine. He studied him up and down and smiled. He turned to Kathy again. "And a medium drip please." Kurt ordered.

Blaine both raised his eyebrows at Kurt. "How do you know my coffee order?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It's one of my gifts to know someone's coffee order." He said with a sly smile. Blaine smiled at him. "I didn't know that."

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

Kathy looked from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt. "You guys know each other?" She asked them both.

"Sort of," Both of them answered.

"Blaine, you would know him if you work in the mornings or afternoons. Kurt here is our number one customer." Kathy pointed out.

Kurt blushed. Kathy gave him the mocha latte and medium drip. Kurt gave her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change, Kathy." He said. Kurt walked towards an empty booth and sat there. Blaine stayed behind because Kathy was looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Are you two together or something?" Kathy asked. Blaine blushed. "Kathy that is something I'll answer when I go to work on Saturday." Blaine answered.

Kathy smiled mischievously. "He's hot, Blaine. And you two are both the same. I don't even need to know the answer. I know already."

"No, you don't."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Blaine, you are very easy to read." Blaine sighed as he left the counter and walked towards the booth Kurt was in and sat, opposite Kurt.

Kurt slid the medium drip towards Blaine. Blaine took it and sipped the coffee slowly. Kurt did the same. There was tension in the air between them for a few minutes. Mostly, they won't look at each other and gave much of their attention and focus on their coffee.

_**This is getting ridiculous. I should just make the first move. **_Blaine thought as he sipped his coffee. He put down the coffee and extended his hand to Kurt. "Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, twenty-five years old and currently a law student. It's nice to meet you." Blaine introduced himself. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine's extended hand.

"To lose the tension between us. Let's just introduce each other again." Blaine explained as he shook his extended hand, gesturing Kurt to shake it.

Kurt, with a still raised eyebrow, smiled at Blaine. _**Ridiculously adorable. **_Kurt thought as he extended his hand and shook Blaine's hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel, also twenty-five, diva and a fashion student." Kurt introduced himself. Blaine chuckled. "Nice to meet you," He said. "Me too," Kurt said with a smile.

They slowly let go of their hands and again, the tension went back.

_**Looks like I really do need to make the first move. Kurt doesn't look like the guy who makes the first move. **_Blaine thought. "So, first of all, I'm not a stalker. Specifically your stalker." Blaine began to say.

Kurt nodded. "Fine, I believe you. You don't seem like the stalker type." Blaine smiled.

"I told you that I have five jobs. You already know three. I work as a bartender every weeknight except weekends. I work as a janitor every day at mornings but for this month I work at afternoons. I work as a barista every weekend at night. And I work as an art teacher and a piano/guitar instructor on the weekends at mornings and afternoons." Blaine explained.

Kurt just looked at him with wide eyes. _**Wow...just wow. **_Kurt thought. "Wow," He said in shock. Blaine nodded, very used to the reaction.

"Do you even have time to breathe?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I know it seems a lot but it's not that hard."

"Why do you have so many jobs, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously. _**Five jobs, seriously? **_Kurt thought. He can't help but question Blaine.

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to tell the reason behind the jobs. _**Especially to someone I slept with. **_Blaine thought. But Blaine felt something from the way Kurt was looking at him. Something that makes him want to spill his guts out.

_**Wow, he has nice eyes. **_Blaine thought. _**The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. **_Blaine was mesmerized with Kurt's eyes. _**Are they green, blue or grey? **_

He noticed that Kurt's mouth was moving but he wasn't listening. He blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Blaine asked, clearly out of the loop. _**Damn those eyes. **_Blaine thought.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but repeated what he was saying. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Kurt said reassuringly. He didn't want to pry. "We are just strangers to each other." He pointed out.

Again, Blaine sighed. _**Might as well tell him. **_He thought.

"I came to my parents when I was eighteen, the day after my graduation." Blaine explained. "I've known I was gay since I was fifteen when I kept having "wet dreams" about boys. I knew that wasn't right. Boys should have fantasies with girls, not boys. I tried to ask out girls and once, I even kissed one but it felt and tasted horrible. That made my first kiss horrible."

Kurt nodded, a little confused to where this conversation was going. Also, Blaine wasn't answering his question.

Blaine took a deep breath and began talking again. "My father hated the fact that I was gay. They felt humiliated and ashamed that they have a gay son. My father is a homophobe. He hates gay people. I remember once, I was twelve and I was in my father's office. I heard him fire his secretary because he found out he was gay."

Kurt cringed. _**I haven't met his father and I already hate him. I hope I never meet him. **_Kurt thought.

"He disowned me as his son the next day after I came out." Blaine continued. "He already made the maids pack my things. By the time I woke up, the maids quickly escorted me out of the mansion and gave me a letter from my father. They closed the door, leaving me outside, in my pajamas, with two suitcases."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he sipped his latte, his attention still at Blaine. _**So, Blaine's rich? **_Kurt thought. _**Or at least used to be. Never would have guessed his a rich kid. **_Then Kurt's expression changed into a frown. _**His father disowned him for being gay. What a douchebag! **_

"When I read the letter, it was full of hurtful things from my father. He called me a faggot and a disgrace to the Anderson name and a disgrace to humanity. He said I should die and go to hell. He said he never wants to see me again ever."

Blaine felt his eyes starting to sting. He felt the pain he felt after reading the letter. He burned the letter after reading it, it helped to clear the pain a little, but the pain was still there. Blaine felt again both the sadness and hatred he felt after reading the letter. Sad, because his father didn't accept him and hatred, because his father should accept him for who he is and not disowns him. Blaine didn't notice tears were already forming in the corner of his eyes.

Kurt noticed them. He felt truly sorry for Blaine. No one should be treated that way for his sexuality. _**Blaine's father should be the one who should die and go to hell. **_Kurt thought. Kurt took out a handkerchief from his pocket and slid it to Blaine.

Blaine stared at the handkerchief for a minute. _**He's a type of guy who carries handkerchiefs? I thought that was dead specie by now. **_Blaine thought. He took the handkerchief and gave a silent 'thank you' to Kurt. He wiped his tears away with Kurt's handkerchief.

He then continued talking. "I didn't have any money with me. So, I carried my suitcases and walked and walked and walked until I finally stopped at Washington."

"You just walked!" Kurt exclaimed in shock. _**Wow, that's really far. **_Kurt thought. Blaine nodded. "You can't imagine how thin I was. I didn't stop walking actually because the moment I stop, I feel intense hunger and pain." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. 'Wow' he mouthed.

"I slept at a bus station for two days until I started wandering Washington and found a diner. I haven't eaten for days so that was huge torture since I didn't have any money. I was pretty sure I was going to die soon." Blaine said sadly again as he placed his hand on the table.

_**Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. **_Kurt thought. Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his. Blaine was startled with what Kurt did but smiled sadly. _**Wow, his hands are soft. Very very soft. **_Blaine thought.

"Lucky for me," Blaine continued. "The owner of the diner was kind and generous enough to give me a free grilled cheese sandwich." Blaine smiled at the thought of that sandwich. "That sandwich was the best sandwich I've ever eaten in my entire life. I tasted so damn good...maybe it was because I was starving and I could eat a horse or anything. Still, I love that sandwich." Blaine was grinning and had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kurt stared at Blaine's dreamy expression and smiled. _**He looks like a five year old who's just given candy. Absolutely adorable and cute! **_Kurt thought.

"The owner of the diner is probably the nicest person you'll ever meet." Blaine said, again with that melting smile of his. "Her name is Lillian Ward but everyone calls her Auntie Lily. I adore her so much. She gave me two jobs at her diner. She gave me a job as a waiter and also a wash boy. I didn't care what job she gave me. All I wanted was a little cash, a place to stay, and some food. Auntie Lily gave them all." Blaine said sounding very grateful.

Kurt smiled. _**Auntie Lily seems to be a very nice person. Blaine's lucky to have met her. He's been through so much. **_"Do you visit her?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "I can't afford to go to Washington. But I call her often." Blaine answered sadly. Kurt looked at him sadly too. _**Poor Blaine, **_Kurt thought.

"Anyway," Blaine continued, shaking off the sadness he felt. "I stayed in Washington for six months. I called my sister, Andrea, and asked her if she could get me some money. I wanted to go to New York to study law but the money I was making at the diner can't even get me a plane ticket to go there."

"What happened? How'd you get here in New York?"

Blaine sighed very deeply. He remembered that day like the day his father disowned him. Again, the pain came back. Kurt saw Blaine tensed and again he gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

Blaine sighed again. He already said too much to someone he still considers a stranger. Because he doesn't know anything about Kurt besides what he told him when they met. Yet, even though he considers Kurt a stranger, he felt relieved to tell him about what happened to him. Aside from Wes and David, Kurt's the only one he told about what happened with his parents. With telling Kurt, he felt like all the pain was leaving his system. He didn't think the wounds of those what happened to him seven years ago are still fresh until now.

"My mother came to the diner the next day." Blaine answered.

"What happened with your mother?" Kurt asked curiously. He was hoping that Blaine's mother is not like his father. _**Poor Blaine if his parents are both homophobes. **_Kurt thought.

"She was there because of my sister. Apparently, Andrea told her that I need some money. She went to Washington to give me her credit card and $10,000."

Kurt's mouth went agape. _**$10,000! Seriously? That's big!**_

"The money and credit card was her bribe. Her bribe for me to forgive her. She didn't stand up for me with my father. Because she's afraid that he'll divorce her. My mother is a living parasite on my father. Without him, she's dead. She asked for my forgiveness. She knew that what my father did was bad but she can't do anything because she's scared. She can't stand up for me." Blaine said sadly. Kurt was silent. _**His mother is ten times worse than his father. Poor Blaine. **_

"I told her I didn't need the money." Blaine said sadly, tears again started to form in the corner of his eyes. "I told her, what I need is my mother. A mother who'll protect her son no matter what and will stand up for who he is and for what he does. I needed my mother. I have one but she wasn't a mother, she was a coward."

"You're mother's a bitch." Kurt commented but then quickly regretted as he covered his mouth with his hand. _**No matter how much she is a bitch. She is still his mother. You can't call his mother a bitch. It's rude even if it's true. **_Kurt scolded himself.

Blaine laughed through his tears. "Don't worry, Kurt. She is a bitch." Blaine agreed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Kurt uncovered his mouth but he was blushing furiously from what he said.

_**Wow, he has very rosy cheeks. Kathy was right. It makes him look cuter. **_Blaine thought with a smile.

Blaine went back to his story. "She didn't say anything after I told her I needed a mother and she wasn't one. She left the money and the card and I had no choice but to take it. I didn't want too, but I needed to go to New York. I'm pretty sure here is where I belong. Not in California."

"So, you went to New York after that?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I went to New York a week later. I used the money my mother gave me as my tuition and I bought a guitar and laptop and my textbooks with her credit card. Nothing more. I didn't want to use it all up."

"The university gave my first job. As a janitor, that cuts my tuition fee in half. That helped a lot but I still needed to pay half of my tuition plus books plus food. My second job as a bartender happened when I was at the bar because I was panicking, how the hell will pay for those things I need. The bartender was absent and they needed someone who knows his way with alcohol and liquor. I'm an expert since my parents are party goers, so when I come with them at a party, I usually stay with the bartender. That's how I learned to make those amazing cocktails." Blaine had a smirk at the last sentence as he looked at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I'm also a teacher, in arts and instruments. I met a girl when I was riding the subway train; I was in my first year in college. We really hit it off, though she was disappointed that I was gay but we're the best friends. She's the one who gave me my job as a teacher since she's close with the boss. She works as a security guard and we both work at the Rockefeller center. You know that place?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it's where rich parents can drop off their kids so that they could be best at everything, since that center has every class known to man."

"Yeah," Blaine said, nodding. "That's the one."

"How'd you get your job here?"

"I was at my second year in college and I stop by here a lot because I'm addicted to coffee. They needed an occasional barista and I'm good also at coffee, though not like you, who can get what kind of coffee a person likes with just one look."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, we have something in common then. I love coffee. It's my crack." Kurt said, amused. Blaine laughed.

Blaine sipped his now cold coffee. "So, to answer your first question in a short way." Blaine said as he put down his medium drip. "I have a lot of jobs because I need the money since my parents disowned me because I'm gay." Blaine said seriously.

Silence then came down to them. Blaine was silent because he thinks he said too much to Kurt. Kurt was silent because he was so amazed with what Blaine has done. Everything, from going to Washington by **foot**, to standing up to his bitch of a mother, to having five jobs and a college student at the same time.

"Wow," Kurt said out of the blue, causing Blaine to look at him startled. "You're amazing!"

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head. "How am I amazing again?" He said like you were kidding him.

"Seriously? Five jobs? A college student? Walking by foot to Washington? Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked looking surprised.

"I have no choice to do those things." Blaine pointed out.

"I admire you, Blaine." Kurt said with admiration as he squeezed Blaine's hand again. "I can't imagine doing those things you've done."

Blaine gave him a sad smile. _**Wow, I didn't expect that. When I told this to Wes and David, they were so sorry for me. With Kurt, he admires me? There's something wrong there. Why isn't he sorry for me. Why does he admire me? I had no choice but to do those things. **_Blaine thought in his mind.

"Why do you admire me, Kurt? You should be sorry for me."

Kurt shook his head. "I do feel sorry for you because you got parents like that. But I admire you because even if you would go to so much pain, you were able to be yourself. You were proud to be gay. You give a damn that your parents disowned you for being gay but you don't give a damn with being gay because you are true to yourself."

Blaine smiled. _**I 'am true to myself. I never once hid me being gay. I didn't care what other people think. **_He thought. "You're right. I'm proud of myself." He said honestly. "You know, you're the first person to admire me." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked playfully annoyed. "Again, your ego boosted up a notch. You know what, I retract what I say. I don't admire you, at all." Kurt said sounding playfully annoyed. Blaine laughed. "What can I say? I do have a big ego."

"You have huge ego, Blaine. It's the size of the whole solar system."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, faking that he's hurt. "It's not that big." He resented. Kurt playfully stuck out his tongue. Blaine laughed again as he finished his coffee.

************Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe Part One************

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is not over yet but I really wanted to post something over the weekends because I'm going to be gone for awhile. But the next chapter would be up sooner than you think. It's near done but I'm going to go away after posting this so...I'm really running out of time here.**

**So, like or have something to say...please review. I've already established Blaine's back story. Bear with me if walking by foot to Washington from California is impossible because I haven't been there and haven't tried walking by foot. Please use your imagination if it is impossible. Poor Blaine to have such homophobic parents. Of course, his parents would have a special guesting here in this story but I think that's very far from what I intend to make a 40 chapter fan fiction. What? I have a lot of ideas with this story. I can't stop thinking about this story. I'm also very sad that I'm already forgetting my other stories. I just love this story so much, I'm becoming addicted to writing it.**

**BTW, thank you for the reviews reaching 50+! I 'am so happy to see that every time I check my story.**

**Also, my cousin thanks you all who hates Johnny. She cried, of course when she remembered what happened but after she began to cry happy tears. She's happy that all of you who hate Johnny are on her side. Also, she's still sort of in love with him. Like Kurt, in the next chapters, would still be a little in love with Johnny but Blaine would change that, for sure.**

**Also, I can't help but put here. THE PROM EPISODE WAS SO GODDAMN AWESOME! I love it from the Klaine hand-holding to the Klaine dance and picture. I love it. Though, I think Blaine should have at least be more supportive and comforting with Kurt during the hallway scene instead of just sitting there. Still, he was giving Kurt some space. Besides, he redeemed himself in the dance. So so cute! Ahhh! I'm gushing like a Klaine fan girl again.**

**Anyway, again the next chapter will be posted very soon. Thanks again to my readers!**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! **


	8. Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe Pt 2

************Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe************

**Author's Note: As promised the next chapter is here! Hope you all like it!**

**Now, Blaine will know about why Kurt was crying in the rest room. This basically about Kurt than Blaine.**

**Warning: Rated T for foul language.**

************Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe************

**Chapter Eight:**

**Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe Part Two**

"Why do you think I'm a stalker? Have you been stalked before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Sort of," He said. "A friend of mine, do you know a Rachel Berry?" Blaine nodded. "Well, again she's a friend of mine and she's a really amazing Broadway star, even though she's not that known yet. Well, she has two stalkers. Her number one fans. They loved her so much that they started to stalk me and Mercedes because they want to everything about her. Once, I was even held hostage when I was helping Rachel practice her songs. They won't let me go unless I tell them something about her that none other fans know. You have no idea how scared I was."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said with a smile. "I can't imagine that happening to you."

"Don't, it sucks to be stalked so please understand why my initial reaction to you was like that."

"Yeah, I understand. Plus, you have a good reason that I'm a stalker of yours since you're hot." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt blushed as he smacked Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"You're very cute when you blush." Blaine commented. Kurt blushed even more and smacked Blaine's shoulder playfully a few times more.

"Violence is never the answer." Blaine pointed out playfully as Kurt kept hitting him playfully. Kurt was laughing by now, Blaine too.

All of the tension between them seems to be gone by now. They like each other's company, especially Blaine. He felt very relieved when he told what happened to him to Kurt. But now, there's something in his mind that suddenly came to thought. _**Why was Kurt crying in the rest room? **_

"Kurt? You know a lot, now, about me. And yet, I don't know that much about you." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Ask away," He said, care freely.

"Why were you crying in the rest room? And kept swearing about Johnny? I remember you told me, he's your ex. But why were you...crying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt went pale. _**Shit! **_Kurt thought. _**I forgot Blaine was there. He must have seen me everything. **_"Did... you... see... everything?" Kurt asked stuttering and sounding scared. _**Please tell me he didn't see everything.**_

_**I shouldn't have asked. He looks like a ghost right now. Stupid curiosity of mine! **_Blaine thought. "Yeah," He answered regretfully.

_**Oh sweet Gaga. **_Kurt thought. _**Well, he told me the truth. I should tell him as well. **_Kurt sighed as grabbed his satchel that is next to him and took out the book he borrowed from the library and slid it in front of Blaine. He did all in silence. Blaine stared at the book with a raised eyebrow.

_**Five steps to lose your depression by Dr. Krenaus. Oh...my...**_ Blaine thought. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for, I became depress because of myself." Kurt said quietly staring at his hands. Blaine took Kurt's hands and did the same thing Kurt did awhile ago. He squeezes them, reassuringly. Kurt can't help but blush.

Kurt breathes in deeply. "Remember I told you about my ex-boyfriend, Johnny Baker, when we first met?" Blaine nodded. Kurt sighs. "Yeah, well...he's kind of...sort of...the reason...why I'm depressed." Kurt said with stutters.

"I thought you hated him?" Blaine asked, recalling the night they met.

Kurt nodded. "I do, I do hate him. I hate him to death." Kurt reassured him. "It's just that. I never told you how I was really **really **crazy about him. I was really in love with him. I've never loved a guy like him. I thought he was the One for me." Kurt said the last sentence with so much sadness.

"You weren't lying when you said you believe in the One."

Kurt nodded. "But you're still not answering my question. Why were you crying about him if you told me that you guys been broken up since six months ago?" Blaine repeated his question. He can't help but be curious about this Johnny Baker.

"Mercedes told me today that she's worried about me. She and another friend of mine, Rachel's her name, have noticed for the past six months that I've been depressed since Johnny broke up with me."

"You didn't seem depress when I met you." Blaine commented, remembering the night they met.

"That's because I was under the influence of alcohol." Kurt answered with a sheepish look. Blaine nodded.

"Anyway," Kurt continued. "I spent the whole morning thinking about what Mercedes said and I realized she's right. Maybe I have been depress for the last months and I didn't notice it. So, I went to the library and got that book and read about how to fix my depression."

"Why won't you just go to a therapist?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not crazy, Blaine. I'm just depressed. I don't want to spill my guts to someone I barely know."

"Like what you're doing now?"

"Blaine, I slept with you. I know you a little." Kurt answered sarcastically. Blaine shook his head with a smile on his face. _**The sarcastic man I met at the bar. **_Blaine thought.

"I haven't finished the book. I've only read the four steps. I still don't know the fifth. I did the third and fourth step in the rest room."

"Exactly, what is the third and fourth step?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Third, is to talk to yourself and find the reason why you're depressed. Fourth, is to let out the anger and sadness, out of your system without suicidal tendencies." Kurt answered.

"So, that's why you were talking to yourself at the same time crying at the same time swearing." Blaine said nodding as he finally got his answer to his question.

"What really happened with you and Johnny?" Blaine asked curiously. "I mean I know that he cheated on you. But you never exactly explained why he did that. Were you a bad boyfriend?"

"I was the best boyfriend a guy can ever have." Kurt snapped angrily. He remembered the letter Johnny gave him that said that he was a bad boyfriend. At the thought of that letter makes Kurt so angry.

Blaine raised his hands in defeat. "Woah, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "If I'm intruding, it's okay not to tell me." He reassured him.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to snap at Blaine. He didn't do anything wrong."No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you." Kurt apologized.

"This Johnny guy really seems a really big douchebag. I'm really sorry that you fell for him." Blaine said apologetically as he started to rub circles on Kurt's palm. Kurt smiled. He's father used to do that when he was upset about something. He always held his hand when he was sad. He loves that.

Kurt breathes in deeply. "Johnny and I dated for three years. On the last year we dated, he cheated on me for a year with a slut named Delilah." Kurt explained. "And never once did I think he was cheating on me. He was good. You can never think he was cheating. But he was." Kurt said sadly.

"One day, I caught Johnny and his slut having sex in his apartment." Blaine's eyes widen. _**That bastard. **_"And I just...closed the door when I finally realized what I saw. I didn't say a word. I didn't create chaos. I just left." Kurt said sadly.

"That fucking cheating bastard," Blaine said angrily in clench teeth. _**Jeremiah cheated on me too. But at least I didn't see him cheating on me or sleeping with his mistress. Poor Kurt. **_He thought.

Kurt nodded. "He called me the next day and said he was sorry. I was stupid enough to believe him."

"Again, bastard."

"He asked me to come to his place after he hung up and I did." Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears as he remembered that day. "I went there and his apartment was empty. He left me. He left me for his slut of a mistress." Kurt said angrily at the same time sadly as the tears overflowed and started to fall on his face.

"Fucking bastard," Blaine said, more angry. _**How could there be someone like him? He should die and go to fucking hell. **_

"He...left me...a letter." Kurt said between sobs. "He said...he never really loved me..." Kurt said so sadly, Blaine's heart fell. _**Oh, Kurt. **_Blaine thought. He went out of the booth and sat next to Kurt. He placed Kurt's head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, his other arm patted Kurt's shoulder. He was comforting Kurt. _**Fucking bastard!**_

Kurt cried a little harder, so he sobbed a lot more. "He...to..told...me...in...in...the...let...ter...that...he's...been...been...cheat...ing...on...me...for a ...year...with...a...slut...named...De...De...lilah..." He's voice, cracked.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine apologized as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Why...are...you...you...say...ing...saying...sorry?" Kurt asked in between sobs. "You...r...are...not...the...one...who...che...chea...cheated...on me..."

"I'm sorry because you met a bastard like him. Worst you fell in love with him." Blaine answered.

Kurt buried his face on Blaine's shoulder. "He...said...I was...selfish...and a...a...bad...boyfriend to...him..." He said in between sobs though it was a little hard for Blaine to understand.

"I believe you weren't." Blaine said reassuringly as he continued to run his hand up and down Kurt's shoulder, reassuringly.

"You...we...I...never...was...your...boyfriend." Kurt said in between sobs, pointed out.

"Still, I believe you're a good person and I resent your ex."

"He...said...Deli...Deli...Delilah...gave him...what...I...didn't..."

"I bet it's about the boobs and sexiness. That's always a guy's weakness." Blaine muttered, Kurt didn't hear. "I think that Delilah chick is a bitchy slut. She must have hypnotised him with her girl charms."

Kurt raised his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked at Blaine's eyes with his tear-shot eyes. "I think your right."

"I 'am right," Blaine emphasized.

"He...he...said...I... I... should... mo..mo...move on...from...from...him."

"Have you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, you're the first gay guy I talked to in months. And also the first gay guy I slept with besides Johnny for years."

"Awww...shucks...that makes me feel special." Blaine joked, to raise the mood. Kurt laughed through his tears and for the first time in minutes, smiled. _**Blaine's a really nice guy. So, supportive. Even if, were just strangers.**_

"How did you fell in love with him?" Blaine asked suddenly. Again, Kurt's smile turned into a frown. He wasn't expecting that.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to remember how did he fell in love with Johnny Baker. _**I don't remember. Why can't I remember? **_"I don't remember," He said with utter confusion.

"Good," Blaine said happily. Kurt looked at him with a confused look. "How is that good?"

"That would help you move on."

Kurt nodded slowly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Blaine took out the handkerchief Kurt gave him and also wiped Kurt's tears from his eyes. Kurt smiled at him sadly and gave him a silent 'thank you', to which Blaine responded with a wink.

Kurt looked at Blaine's wet shoulder and blushed. "Blaine, I'm so sorry for your suit." He apologized.

Blaine just brushed it off. "No worries, it's already wet with toilet water." He joked. Kurt made a face and scrunched his nose. Blaine laughed. _**Yup, definitely cute. **_

"Ew...I put my face there." Kurt said looking and sounding disgusted.

"I was joking, Kurt."

"Don't joke about that." Kurt scolded. Blaine stuck out his tongue playfully at him. Kurt did the same and immediately, they both laughed.

"You know," Kurt began to say. "My apartment is two buildings from here. We could wash and dry that suit of yours." Kurt suggested as he went out of the booth and grabbed his satchel.

"Promise me, you'll not jump me." Blaine joked with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine went out of the booth. "Promise,"

************Getting More Than Just A Cup of Joe*************

**Author's Note: See! I told you I'll post the next chapter quickly. We got back from the trip quickly so I got to finish and polish this chapter fast. **

**So? Now Blaine knows more about Johnny Baker and he hates him as much as we do. So sweet of Blaine to comfort Kurt. And Kurt felt touched about it. See a spark? Maybe...Still, please review my readers!**

**Spoiler to the next chapter: It's rated smut and are you sure Kurt can keep his promise with Blaine about jumping him? I'm pretty sure he can't. Even I can't promise that. If I see Darren or Blaine in person, I probably jump as fast you can say "Klaine". And I pretty sure all of you also want to be Kurt.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews and this story have officially hit 10000 hits! OMG! OMFG! OMFWG! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! Thanks to all my faithful readers for loving this story so much. Do not worry, this story is far from being over. I'm planning to make this as long as a novel. So, keep reading and I hope you love what I want you all to read about Kurt and Blaine. **

**If you guys have suggestions or wishes to where you want this story to go, tell me in the reviews and if I like the your idea, I'll do it as quickly as possible. Note: It has to be dramatic and smutty. Because, from the title itself, you already know it's going to full of drama and smut.**

**OMG, I'm writing a too long author's note. The next chapter will be post soon and I hope you love it.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! You are all awesome!**


	9. A Friends With Benefits Proposal

************A FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS PROPOSAL************

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry for the very late update!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and hope you will like it!**

**Warning: Rated M for smut**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Glee**

************A FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS PROPOSAL************

**Chapter Nine:**

**A Friends With Benefits Proposal**

"Do you want some coffee? I make a very good cup." Kurt asked as he went to the kitchen of his apartment. Blaine and Kurt are at Kurt's apartment. As Kurt promised, he took Blaine's janitor suit and put it in the washer. Kurt was still feeling a little sad with remembering what happened to him and that bastard of an ex of his, Johnny Baker. Still, he felt like he owed Blaine for comforting him.

_**Blaine's a really nice guy. He's sweet and caring. He comforted me even though we're just strangers to each others. He's honest enough to tell me everything. **_Kurt thought as he grabbed a bag of coffee.

"We just had coffee awhile ago." Blaine pointed out in the living room. He was wearing only his white t-shirt and shorts, which was embarrassing for Kurt to see but he was persuasive. "Are you addicted to coffee?"

"There's no such thing as too much caffeine."

"Yes, there is." Blaine pointed out teasingly. Kurt rolled his eyes as he coffee maker and put some coffee beans in it.

While waiting for the coffee to be brewed, Kurt and Blaine sat in the couch in silence. Again, the tension seems to have come back. Both are thinking of what happened the last time they were there and it was kind of...awkward and weird.

Then suddenly, Blaine started to shake his head and was laughing silently. Kurt saw this and looked at him as if he was insane. "Why are you laughing?"

Blaine covered his mouth to stop laughing. He then breathed deeply to calm himself. "I just thought we are two very much screwed people." He explained. Kurt looks of him being crazy remained. "What's funny with us being screwed?"

"I have no idea. I think I'm going crazy." Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Kurt. Kurt was still looking at him like he was crazy. "Now, I think you probably think I 'am crazy."

"Yes, you are." Kurt agreed.

"Why are we screwed? We are good people."

"I don't know," Kurt said as he ran a hand through his unstyled hair. He was so deep in thought about what Mercedes told him earlier that he forgot to style his hair. "Even good people get screwed."

"Yeah, we're quite a couple. You, depressed. Me, stressed."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed making a face.

Blaine smiled. "You know my friend told me that there's an easy way to lose depression and stress."

"Is your friend by any chance, just come out of a mental hospital?" Kurt asked in a sarcastic tone. Blaine laughed.

"I think so," Blaine agreed. Matt always seems like he just went out a mental hospital.

"Then, don't believe anything he says. I say this by experience." Kurt said remembering his friends from Glee club.

"He told me that the only thing that can solve depression and stress is..." Blaine trailed off.

"What?" Kurt asked, in suspense.

"Sex," Blaine said with a sheepish look. Kurt was at lost for words. Blaine now regrets telling him. _**Shit!**_ _**This is going to make everything more awkward than it is already. Shit! **_

After five minutes went by, both we're still silent. Until Kurt cut it. "Is your friend by any chance a sex addict or deprived of sex for even thinking like that?" Kurt asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uhhh..." Blaine said, contemplating. "I have no idea and I don't want to have an idea," Blaine said, making a face. Kurt smiled but still felt weird, hearing "sex" and Blaine being next to him. _**I haven't thought of Blaine lustfully for days now and then suddenly...I'm having sex fantasies of him right now. **_Kurt thought.

"You know," Blaine began to say. "Sexual intercourse does help. It has loads of benefits. Sex can boost immunity because it sends off antibodies called...immunoglobin that actually protects you more from colds and infections. Sex also burns calories. Did you know that thirty minutes of sex can burn 85 calories?" Blaine explained he turned to look at Kurt but not noticing that he has a raised eyebrow at him. "Sex also reduces pain because of the endorphins. And it can also prevent prostate cancer for men since we ejaculate a lot. It also helps you sleep better at night since you're so tired. Also, sex can help stressed people like me to lower their blood pressure. It also boost self-esteem and can help from losing depression." Blaine finally stopped talking and looked at Kurt, who was looking at him with disbelief, as if Blaine just told him he just discovered Atlantis.

"What?" Blaine asked looking confused at Kurt. _**I think I said a little too much. **_

"You know that much about sex?" Kurt pointed out. _**Wow, that's why he was so good last Saturday night.**_

Blaine shrugged. "I was bored and I can't help but listen." _**Wow, I sound really pathetic.**_ Kurt started to laugh and soon Blaine laughed as well.

"I think your friend is right. I think you do need to get laid. You are pathetic to know those things." Kurt teased.

Blaine snorted. "Says the one who listened to me. Who's pathetic now?"

"Well, we both don't have sex lives so we are pathetic." Kurt agreed with a shrug.

Blaine started to giggle. "What are you laughing about now?" Kurt asked playfully accusing.

"I got this weird idea in my idea." _**NO! Don't tell him! It's weird. Stupid sex fantasies! Where did that came from anyway? **_

"And what idea would that be?"

"Well," Blaine said as he turned to Kurt and ran a hand through his hair. "We are both problemed people." _**Blaine Anderson don't tell him! **_Blaine's inner voice scolded him.

"Yes, we are." Kurt agreed.

"Problemed people who just wants to be happy for at least a little while." Blaine continued.

"Yeah,"

"Problemed people who just wants to be happy for at least a little while that are single."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'm not sure where this is going."

"We are both single problemed people and the best solution is sex. Put two and two together." Blaine said slowly for Kurt to process it.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Blaine quickly shook his head, hating himself for even considering the idea. _**Why am I thinking of sex with him? I already slept with him. We had one night stand and now I'm asking him to sleep with me. What the hell is wrong with me!**_

"I told you it was a stupid idea." Blaine said blushing. He wants to leave now. I mean come on, who in the hell suggests sex with your one night stand? Blaine felt pretty stupid right now.

"I'm going to leave now..." Blaine said tried to stand up but immediately Kurt grabbed his arm and looked at him with..._**was that lust? **_Blaine asked himself.

_**What the hell am I doing? Why did I grab him? I should let him go before anything happens. I should let him go. **_Kurt thought but he didn't do anything. He just held Blaine's arm and stared at it. _**This man must work out a lot. **_

_**Oh...what am I going to do? Kurt won't let me go and...I don't want to go. Why do I feel like I want to be with him? Why do I feel like I've known him for a long time? Like we've best friends are whole lives even though I just met him four days ago? **_Blaine thought.

"Kurt, just forget what I said. I don't know what I was thinking." Blaine said with an embarrassed look, running a hand through his curly hair. His hair resembles a bush and is long. He doesn't have time to get a haircut and doesn't want to buy hair gel because it has bad effects on hair.

"What if..." _**What the hell am I saying? **_Kurt thought. "I want to do your idea..." Kurt said quietly, as he stood up and looked at Blaine. Blaine doing the same thing. Both of them just staring at each other. Both of them feeling flushed and confused by how much they want each other, both in a sexual and non-sexual way. It was confusing.

Blaine moved closer, his eyes not leaving Kurt's. He lost control of his hands and seems to auto-pilot as his hand went to Kurt's cheek and gently caressed it, making Kurt blush by the feeling. Kurt closed his, remembering Johnny doing that same gesture and that made Kurt's heart sink again. He really needs to stop thinking about that bastard.

Kurt was also kind of in auto-pilot as his hand went to Blaine's hair, curling its curls lazily, his eyes still fixed into Blaine's. He has no idea what was happening but they just can't stop staring at each other.

_**What is it with Blaine? Why do I feel like this? **_Kurt thought.

And then suddenly, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, making Kurt's thoughts disappear as his other hand cupped Blaine's cheeks making the kiss deeper. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip and licking his teeth for entrance. Kurt's hands started to wander, sliding down Blaine's very fit and hot figure, down to his hips. Blaine's hands were all over Kurt's hair as Kurt opened his mouth and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance, their tongues colliding, tasting the coffee they drank an hour ago. The taste of caffeine making them want each other more.

Blaine's tongue left Kurt's and trailed wet and hot kisses on his flawless neck, nibbling at his clavicle and on the skin below the ear. He heard Kurt whimper and Blaine moaned in satisfaction. Kurt kicked off his shoes and pulled off Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine groaned at the separation but immediately reattached his mouth of Kurt's as Kurt dropped the shirt on the floor.

Blaine pushed Kurt on the couch. Blaine sat on his lap, sucking on his neck. Kurt, just angled his neck more for Blaine's mouth. His hands, tugging on Blaine's shorts. The shorts came off easily then Kurt put his hands on Blaine's naked chest, pushing him slowly to the side of the couch. His eyes looking seductive at him. Blaine rested his head on the armrest, looking hungrily at Kurt's seductive eyes.

_**Damn those eyes...**_Blaine thought.

Kurt pulled off his jumper and shirt and threw it on floor. Then he licked Blaine's naked chest from his belly button to his neck, making Blaine shiver. Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw and then his Adam's apple making Blaine squirm beneath him. He kissed wet kisses on Blaine's hairy chest and went to his navel. Blaine's head fell back against the arm dress from the intoxicating kisses. The only thing he does is clawing Kurt's back from the sensations Kurt's giving him.

"Oh...God..." Blaine gasped when Kurt was between his legs, licking and nibbling on the skin above his boxers, centimeters from his hard cock. Kurt's hands went to grip Blaine's aroused cock under his boxers. He rubbed it gently, moving his hands to the head and the shaft and pressing it, while still licking the skin.

_**Fuck! Why wasn't he like this when we had sex last Saturday? **_Blaine thought as he closed his eyes from the pleasure he felt.

Kurt glanced up a little, his tongue still swirling the skin, teasing Blaine. He saw Blaine's eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. _**You should stop teasing him. He looks like a dog who's very hard and practically begging. **_Kurt thought.

Kurt removed his shorts and used his teeth to remove Blaine's boxers. Kurt stared at Blaine's thick purplish cock with lust. _**I really need to put my mouth on that thing...NOW! **_Kurt thought. Kurt licked his palm and slowly pumped Blaine's cock in a rhythm while his other hand gently caressed its sides. Blaine's hands were gripping on the headdress of the couch. He needed to hold on to something or else he would...

Kurt's tongue replaced his hands, swirling on the head, nibbling on it a little, making Blaine moan pleasurably. But Kurt was just licking, his mouth not taking in Blaine's manhood, still wants to tease Blaine and make him beg. Beg for Kurt's mouth to fuck him.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Blaine? This was your idea." Kurt asked, seductively, his eyes looking directly looking at Blaine as he was hungry...starving for sex, and his tongue licking his lips at Blaine.

_**Oh my God...where the hell was this Kurt last Saturday! I shouldn't have topped. Damn it! I shouldn't have topped! **_Blaine thought. "Yes, so badly." Blaine said begging breathless, grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it to his cock that's practically oozing cum.

Kurt raised an eyebrow seductively, eyeing his hand on Blaine's cock. "Do you want me to fuck you with my hand? Or my mouth? Or both?" He asked so innocent-like then he crawled on top and Blaine and leaned on his ear. "Or maybe you just want me to flip you and fuck you right with my very hard cock?" He whispered seductively, licking the shell of his ear and blowing at it as he crawled back down, winking at Blaine.

"Nngh..." was the only response you can get with Blaine. He thought of Kurt this sexy. Sure, he does think of Kurt as one very sexy gay man but not this sexy. Kurt was practically a prostitute...a very hot prostitute.

Kurt's pointing finger trailed from Blaine's chest to his cock, seductively touching them. Then Kurt placed that finger to his lips and licked on it, like he was licking Blaine's cock. "So, what do you want?"

_**You shouldn't be doing that to your finger! You should be doing that to me! **_Blaine thought desperately. "Just do...anything...please...it hurts..." Blaine said practically begging.

Kurt shrugged."What if I don't want to?" Kurt teased with a smile as he just licked Blaine's thighs.

"KURT! Get your mouth on my COCK NOW!" Blaine shouted, surprising Kurt for a minute. Then Blaine followed in a begging voice. "Please?"

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed. "Fine, if you insist." He licked the pre-cum oozing on the tip of Blaine's cock and slowly swallowed it as far as he can. "Yes!" Blaine moaned loudly as his hands went straight to Kurt's hair, pulling a little. Kurt held Blaine's hips in place, for Blaine not to thrust while his mouth is still adjusting.

Kurt licked, swirled his tongue on Blaine's cock, practically tasting the veins of Blaine's cock. He gripped harder on Blaine's hips and started to sucking it with a burning passion, like he's done this before. The only guy he ever did gave a blowjob was Johnny, and memories want to forget.

"Fuck Kurt!" Blaine gasped thrusting inside Kurt's throat, pulling on Kurt's brown hair. Blaine's cock was thick enough to make Kurt choke a little but he managed, he liked Blaine's cock, he liked Blaine's cock a lot. Kurt also liked Blaine pulling his hair, it felt...relaxing...

Kurt's lips went up and down around Blaine's hard and very near cock. Kurt's hands left Blaine's lips and started to move his hands up and down Blaine's thighs. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hair just became tighter. "Mhhhmmm...fuck...yes...God!" Blaine moaned he's head falling back again and his eyes closing from the pure pleasure he felt. _**Matt, I owe you one hell of a thank you for telling me those things. **_Blaine thought.

"Kurt...Kurt..." Blaine said breathlessly, moving his head up a little, looking at Kurt, who was very busy sucking him. He was near, he was near to release. He...can't even think straight. "I'm...going...to...cum..." He said, sounding very tired. But Kurt didn't show anything that meant he heard Blaine. Instead, his hands wander around Blaine's back, scratching a little then cupped Blaine's ass cheeks, making Blaine thrust involuntarily.

"Oh...fuck!" Blaine said, his eyes rolling back on his mind as Kurt squeezed his ass and that alone made him undone.

"Kurt!" Blaine said half-screaming and half-moaning, pulling Kurt's hair again as he cummed inside Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed every drop of Blaine and felt...reborn or something. He hasn't tasted cum since Johnny and again, memories he wants to forget. Blaine writhe below him, his eyes closed, feeling so tired. That alone, was his second hardest cumming in his sex life. The first is still his first with Michael, his boyfriend when he was seventeen. Still, _**Kurt was amazing. It felt like Kurt was doing this all his life. He was amazing. **_

Kurt licked the last drips of come and slowly pulled away his mouth from Blaine's cock. He whip the cum on his lips and looked at Blaine's undone expression. _**I needed that. It's been months since I tasted cum. It still taste damn delicious...salty even. **_Kurt thought as he crawled back to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"Damn..." Blaine said suddenly still breathless as he lifted his head up a little and looked at Kurt. "That's it?" Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt chuckled as he looked at Blaine. "I'm tired. Give me five minutes and I'll fuck you senselessly."

Blaine rested his head on the arm dress and stared at the ceiling. "I think my friend was right. Maybe sex does make everything better."

"Are you really going to give your friend the satisfaction that he was right?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well I can't say that I didn't like his idea." He turned his gaze to Kurt, who was twirling his chest hair. "You give one hell of a blow job." He commented.

Kurt smiled. "It's been six months since I gave a guy that. I've been itching to give someone for a long time."

"You shouldn't have let me top last Saturday. I think you're better than me because before you, I haven't had sex in two years."

Kurt stuck out his tongue to Blaine playfully. "And give up the chance to be pleasured by a hot bartender. No way!" Blaine laughed, putting his hand on Kurt's hair and ruffling it a little.

"Again, you have boosted my big BIG ego." Both of them laughed this time, looking at each other happily. A wave silence suddenly hit them but what's weird they liked it. They liked each other. They liked the presence of one another. It felt again liked they've known each other for years.

_**It's nice to have someone like Kurt. Even though I don't know what we are. It's nice to have someone like him. Someone I could talk to and be myself. **_Blaine thought.

_**I never had a friend like Blaine. I don't have a gay friend. Only friends who are girls. It's nice to have one for a change. Someone I could talk to and actually be someone who would understand because we're both gay. It's nice to have someone like him. But what are we? **_Kurt thought.

"What are we?" Kurt suddenly asked with a confused look, looking at Blaine for answer.

"Uhhh..." Blaine said, thinking. _**What are we? **_He asked himself. _**Can we be friends? One night stand as friends? Never heard of that before...Still, we know a lot about each other to be just one night stands. One night stands just know about sex and alcohol. I know a lot about him by now. So we can't just be one night stands. Yeah...maybe we're friends... **_

"I consider us as friends." Blaine answered. "We know a lot about each other that we can't be considered as one night stands." He continued ruffling Kurt's hair lazily.

"Friends don't sleep with each other." Kurt pointed out. _**What are we? **_He kept asking himself.

Blaine nodded, understand. Kurt was right. Friends don't sleep with each other. That's wrong. But...

"Have you heard of FWBs?" Blaine asked.

Kurt furrowed his brow, thinking with his tongue stuck out a little. Blaine smiled at Kurt's look. _**He looks like a kid, thinking of what candy to buy. Its looks really cute. **_He thought.

"Friends with benefits?" Kurt answered. Blaine nodded. "What about friends with benefits?" He asked.

"Friends with benefits means people who are friends but they can go over. They can kiss, be each other's dates, and even have sex. They don't have strings attached and are just friends but who can do sexual things or more with each other." Blaine explained.

"So, we're FWBs?" Kurt summed up.

"Well..." Blaine said running a hand through his curly hair. "We know a lot about each other which can consider us friends. We had sex twice, thrice if you count a hand job and a blowjob. We like each other but I'm pretty sure we both don't want a relationship. We're more on the sex than strings attached."

"Uhhh..." Kurt said, processing what Blaine said. _**Blaine's right. As much as I want a relationship, I'm still depressed and relationships suck. Plus, I have my college to think about. All I need right now is just someone to scratch an itch. **_

"I think you're right." Kurt said, nodding. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Me neither," Blaine agreed. "My focus right now is my studies and my jobs."

"Me too," Kurt agreed.

"So..."

"So..."

"We're FWBs," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt smiled mischievously. "How can you be FWBs with me if you haven't felt my cock inside you yet? Both times you topped, bastard."

Blaine chuckled. "Fine, do you have condom?" He asked mischievously. He definitely likes this friends with benefits thing. Kurt winked as he got off Blaine and went to his room, while removing his boxers, Blaine watching. _**Damn, also a fine ass. What is something with Kurt that's not perfect or something? **_Blaine asked himself.

He wasn't able to find an answer as a medium sized bottle of lube hit him on the chest. He looked up to see Kurt walking with strips of condoms. He sat down on the couch and started to open the packet of condom with his teeth. 

"Why do you have..." Blaine counted the condoms with his eyes. "Seven packets of condoms? Are you going to used them all?" Blaine gulped after asking. _**Seven? He's going to fuck me seven times? Do I still have a chance to walk tomorrow? Nope, impossible. **_Blaine thought.

Kurt ripped the packet open and spit the ripped part. He took out condom and gently stretched it before rubbing it on his still hard cock from the blow job. "You can't be too careful. Besides, you might just devour me after you feel my cock inside you." He said, suggestively and teasingly with a wink as he positioned himself on top of Blaine, their faces in front of each other.

"You want me, Kurt. You definitely want me." Blaine said, almost growling and seductive. He connected his lips on Kurt's and put both of his hands on the back of Kurt's neck. "Definitely," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine, full of want and need. He wanted this. He wanted to show Blaine's he's good in bed to and not just a man who's depressed over a man who cheated on him with a woman.

Kurt licked Blaine's upper lip, then his teeth. He growled for entrance and Blaine gave in, opening his mouth for Kurt's begging tongue. Their tongues met and fought and again, they tasted the caffeine the other drank hours ago but still present in their tongues. It felt good. It felt definitely good.

They just stayed like that, kissing each other. Kurt was suspensing. _**This is just the appetizer, Blaine Anderson. **_He thought as he pulled away his mouth and began to kiss Blaine's jaw line, pecking on them. Blaine closed his eyes and arched his neck more for Kurt's lips. Kurt licked his way to Blaine's neck and placing open-mouthed kisses on it. Blaine moaned at his touch, his hands going up and down on Kurt's sides. Kurt's lips travelled to Blaine's right ear, he licked on the shell and nibbled on the earlobe, swirling on it with his tongue. He kissed the skin under the ear and started to suck on it. He sucked on it so much that a hickey will show tomorrow. But Blaine wouldn't care. He cares about the sensations Kurt's giving him. Especially Kurt's cock brushing against his. Only that action makes Blaine hard again.

Kurt kissed the hickey he gave Blaine one more time then crawled downward, leaving kisses on Blaine's chest as he went down. He again kissed the skin above Blaine's cock. Kurt's lips trailed to Blaine's thighs. He kissed them tenderly as he placed them both on his sides. Blaine knew what Kurt was doing so he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was kissing Blaine's chest while he popped open the lube. One thing, Kurt is good at his placing lube on his fingers while still kissing or sucking. It's a good technique to master while having sex.

Kurt's hands went under towards Blaine's entrance. He teasingly caressed the opening, making Blaine squirm underneath. Then he plunged his finger inside, making Blaine hiss rather loudly. "Blaine, you're so tight." Kurt complained as he waited for Blaine to get used to it. He slowly stretched it a little, earning another hiss from Blaine. So, he used his other free hand to give himself a blow job to distract Blaine. Of course, it worked. Blaine watched lustfully as Kurt moaned with pleasure while pressing his own cock, swirling his fingers on it. _**That should be me. **_Blaine thought. While Blaine was distracted, Kurt moved his finger inside, looking for something. The prostate and that little ball of nerves that every gay man loves to be touched, either by cock or by finger, gay men are not picky.

Kurt teased Blaine for awhile. His finger going in and out making Blaine moan every time. Kurt added his middle finger, still going in and out. Blaine hissed but immediately moaned. The funny thing about this kind of pain, in seconds it would be the best feeling in the world. Kurt added his ring finger, still going in and out. He finally found the ball of nerves and gently pressed it, making Blaine moan pretty loudly. "Oh yeah...baby...that's it!" He moaned. "DO IT AGAIN!" He shouted. Kurt followed hitting the ball of nerves again making Blaine scream. He went in pressed in deeper and stretched some more.

Blaine was practically scratching hard on Kurt's porcelain back. He can't help it. It felt damn so good. Kurt was right. They would need that so much later. "Kurt! Need you inside me now!" Blaine said begging as Kurt put his fingers inside Blaine for the hundredth time. Not that Blaine was complaining that he is being fucked by fingers but it would be better if those fingers are Kurt's long cock. Definitely would be better.

"But I'm already inside you." Kurt said matter-of-factly, teasing.

"Not your fingers, your cock!" Blaine said pathetically. He needed to feel Kurt inside him so badly. _**Damn this man. **_

"What about my cock?" Kurt asked teasingly, attempting to hide a smile.

"Kurt!" Blaine groaned. Kurt's teasing him he knows it.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Fuck me, Kurt!" Blaine said between his clenched teeth. _**Sweet, wizard God. Please make him fuck me! **_Blaine thought begging at the heavens.

Kurt just winked in response. He wrapped Blaine's legs against his waists and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine sat upward, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck. Kurt kisses Blaine's lips once more then in one quick move plunges himself inside of Blaine in one stroke. Blaine's hisses in pain as he adjusts to Kurt's cock but slowly moans as he felt Kurt go in a little deeper.

"Fuck..." The only thing Blaine said as he head fall back as he felt Kurt moving inside him. Kurt grips Blaine's hips as he tried to go deeper into Blaine. He thrusts up and down, Blaine moving as Kurt thrusts. Blaine's eyes were closed as he felt Kurt hit that ball of nerves that drives him insane all the time. "Shit...Fuck...Bull..." He hissed. Kurt started to grin their hips together, the friction almost too hot. Kurt watches Blaine squirm as he rocked inside him, hitting all the nerves he can, practically driving Blaine insane.

"God...Blaine," Kurt half-hissed and half-moaned, as Blaine's scratched at his back. _**Yup, those are going to leave a mark tomorrow. Heck, it's been months since I have a sex-related scratch or hickey or scar. **_

"Harder! Fuck...harder!" Blaine demanded. Kurt obliged adding a little force to his thrusts. As Kurt thrusting inside him, Blaine leaned his head to Kurt's ear, practically devouring it with its tongue and cheek. Kurt whimpered a little. He always did have a soft spot with that ear. "You like that?" Blaine whispered seductively. "Noted," He said as he's lips trailed off to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's hands started to wander again, his hands wandered to Blaine's ass cheeks, pressing them, making Kurt's cock deeper into Blaine. "Ahhhh..." Blaine screamed pleasurably, his head falling back. _**I'm pretty sure Blaine can't walk tomorrow because of what I'm doing. **_Kurt thought smiling from Blaine's reactions.

_**Well that makes me cleaning the classrooms impossible tomorrow. Might as well get the best of things. If Kurt is going to tease, so am I. **_Blaine thought.

Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder, kissing it as Kurt thrusted inside him. He then leaned into Kurt's ear. "I want to ride you, Kurt." Blaine whispered seductively, his one hand slowly going down Kurt's spine, making Kurt shiver. _**Wow, didn't expect that. **_He thought. "Uhhhh..." Kurt said, his mind not working.

Blaine smiled mischievously as he went to face-to-face with Kurt. "Have you ever been ridden on before?" He asked teasingly, licking his lips as he put his hands on Kurt's chest. Blaine gently pushed Kurt to the other end of the couch, Kurt's head resting against the arm dress. Blaine, sitting right on him his eyes not leaving Kurt's. "Again...Uhhmm..." Kurt said as he watched Blaine position himself.

"Hold on to my hips." Blaine ordered, winking at Kurt. Kurt followed and grips his hands on Blaine's hips. Soon, Blaine was easing up and down Kurt's cock like he was made for it. Kurt closes his eyes and moans loudly. "Don't stop...don't...stop..." Kurt moaned as he gripped onto Blaine's hips even more, possibly leaving bruises in the morning.

"Not going to unless you cum inside me." Blaine hisses as he too loves the feeling he's doing at Kurt at the same time on himself.

Both Kurt and Blaine had a hard on by now, just waiting to explode. Blaine grinds into Kurt's cock making these little sexy noises he has ever heard. Kurt thrusts twice until his head fell into a loud thud on the arm dress and him shouting. "Blaine!" as cummed inside Blaine. Blaine chose the same to release. He cummed onto the head dress, cursing. "Fuck...Kurt..." He said.

Blaine's head fell onto Kurt's chest. He was now on top and Kurt's on the bottom. Both of them panting and breathing deeply. Blaine can feel Kurt's chest go up and down, suddenly he felt a huge memory hit him. Blaine shook the memory off.

"Jesus...Kurt..." Blaine exclaimed. Kurt was lazily twirling Blaine's curly hair while his other hand removed the condom on his cock.

"I told you, I'm also very good." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I will always believe you." Blaine said, glancing up at, resting his chin on Kurt's chest. "I think I like us being friends." He said with a smile.

"With benefits." Kurt added with a wink.

"Yeah,"

Kurt's eyes turned to the wet spot on his head dress. "Oh my God...how am I going to remove that spot? Mercedes and Rachel are going to kill me."

Blaine slowly crawled upward onto Kurt until they were face to face. "When are your friends coming back?" He asked, eyeing Kurt's porcelain neck.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, unaware of Blaine's look at his neck. His gaze is still at the head dress. "Two hours from now, why?"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck, licking and nibbling. Kurt's hands involuntarily went to Blaine's hair. "Then let's have fun before your friends kill you. We can't waste those condoms." He said almost jokingly but his hand went down and started to stroke Kurt's beginning-to-hard cock.

"No we can't," Kurt agreed as he closed his eyes and let Blaine take control.

_**Goodbye depression and hello friends with benefits. **_Kurt thought.

_**I need to thank Matt tomorrow for all the tips and suggestion of getting laid. Yeah, this definitely helps...a lot... **_Blaine thought as he trailed kisses from Kurt's neck to his naked chest.

************A Friends With Benefits Proposal************

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. So, did you all liked it or have something to say? Please tell me through the reviews. Finally are two beloved characters are together...sort of.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't explained Kurt's depression a lot better but I promise you in Chapter 15 you'll get a better sight at Kurt's dark past. **

**The next update might be next week because I'm doing a lot of things and another fanfic of mine is making me busy...the Facebook fan fic...in case you want to know. **

**Spoilers to the next four chapters: Plain SMUT. Why? Because Kurt and Blaine are going to explore their FWB relationship through those chapters. Note, look for one scene that might not be all SMUT but something more. Something that would hint that they would fall for each other but that would happen in very later chapters. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and likes. Seriously? 83 reviews and 95 alerts and 12,000 hits! You guys are so amazing! I love you all! Can't wait for this story to hit 100 reviews, 100 alerts, and 15,000 hits. So read, review, and alert! You will make a fan girl happier like she was watching Kurt and Blaine have their first kiss again. BTW, I've watched that scene 123 times. Yes I counted. I can't stop watching it, I can practically replay it in my mind. **

**Woah...another long author's note...oh well...**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! Keep loving Klaine! Bye!**


	10. Coffee at the University

*************"COFFEE"************

**Author's Note: **Wow, I really haven't updated in a long time. My last update was May and it's already the end of July.

Oops...sorry guys and to all my readers.

I've just been busy...very busy...not the busy in bed some of you might think...maybe...I don't know...

Anyway, I hope you guys don't hate my guts. I don't like my guts to be hated.

**Warning: **RATED M for Gay Sex and Horniness

************"COFFEE"************

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**"COFFEE" AT THE UNIVERSITY**

It has been three weeks since Kurt and Blaine met at a bar in New York and had a one night stand with each other. It's been two weeks and four days since they met again at the men's rest room of the university they both study at. And it's been two weeks and four days since they slept with each other and decided to be friends...with benefits.

They constantly texted each other. Whether Kurt was hanging out with Mercedes and Rachel at the mall or Blaine was working at the coffee shop or Kurt was drawing a design or Blaine was reviewing for his tests or Kurt was in class or Blaine was working at the bar. They managed to text each other.

The texts more consist on what they were doing rather personal things about each other. After too much revealing of secrets at the coffee shop, they haven't revealed anything about their past. They still seem to be strangers with each other. Strangers who constantly sleep with each other. But both seem to not mind this. Both actually enjoy it.

In three weeks, it seems like they've done everything that envolves sex. Like that Monday:

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE** *******

It was about five in the morning. Classes won't be starting till seven. But one Blaine Anderson was again waking up early to study for the test. He slept around midnight and woke up around three in the morning. He's been studying for two hours now, staring at the reviewer he made in his computer screen, he was sitting upright on his bed.

He has already studied the reviewer three times but he has to make sure he has memorized everything so that he could get a perfect score at the test. He always aces his test but he's always nervous before taking it.

Blaine yawned loudly, closing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then stretched his hands upward and massaged the back of his neck. He closed his laptop and sighed.

_**I'm going to ace this test. I'm going to ace this test. **_Blaine chanted in his mind.

Just then, Matt bursted through the door greeting. "What's up, Blainey boy?"

Blaine sighed but he was smiling at his crazy friend. "How many times have I told you not to call me, 'Blainey boy'?

"Uhh..." Matt pretended to think as he sat on the swivel chair. "Ever since I met you?"

"And yet you still call me that."

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean I can't call you 'Blainey boy'" Matt said matter-of-factly, playing with Blaine's #2 pencil.

"I'm older than you by three years."

"Still old," Matt joked, winking at Blaine. 

Blaine laughed as he moved his laptop aside and sat on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing here, Matt?" He asked, sounding curious. His co-janitor usual doesn't barge in around five in the morning.

Matt put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. "I need to tell someone about something." He said, sounding so happy and contended with his life. Blaine knew immediately why.

"Let me guess, you got laid by that red head?" He asked, more of statement than a question.

Matt chuckled. "How'd you know? Do you have telepathic powers now, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling. _**Why does everyone here call me, Mr. Know-it-all? Can't a gay guy be smart? **_He thought. "You look like you just got laid. You have a glow."

"Men glow after sex?"

"Everyone does after sex."

"Huh," Matt exclaimed, surprised. "Anyway, you're right. She's a gymnast. She was very...flexible." Matt said, emphasizing the last word by wiggling his eyebrow.

"Dude, you do know that I'm not jealous? I like men not women. You can't marvel with pride about sleeping with a chick with a man who likes sleeping with dicks." Blaine said matter-of-factly, getting up of the bed and going to his closet.

Matt groaned. "Thanks a lot man! Way to kill the buzz!" Matt took Blaine's pillow and threw it to him, playfully.

"You should tell you got laid to Kent. He'll be very jealous." Blaine suggested.

"Kent is forty!"

"That's why you should tell him. He'll be jealous because he doesn't get laid anymore." Blaine said, taking a red cardigan and blue jeans from his closet. He went inside his bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Nah," Matt disagreed. "I don't want to make his life more miserable. If I tell him, he might commit suicide." Matt said in a fake sad tone.

Blaine chuckled inside the bathroom, as he pulled off his white shirt and pajamas and put on the cardigan and jeans. "Yeah, I think he will." Blaine agreed, going out of the bathroom and getting the things he needed for the test.

"So Blaine, since I got laid. We can switch now." Matt informed him. His mission was complete. He got laid by the girl he wanted to bang. They can actually switch back to where they were before.

Blaine stopped taking his things and looked at Matt. "Just like that we're switching?" He asked, sounding sad.

"Well I don't like seeing you too tired cleaning my area." Matt said. "Plus, I got laid." He shrugged.

Blaine smiled. "I owe you a thank you." Blaine said happily, remembering he needed to thank Matt. If he and Matt didn't switch, he wouldn't have met Kurt and is now having the time of his sex life.

"Thanks for what?" Matt asked, looking confused. "Telling you I got laid? I thought you play for the other team?"

Blaine chuckled. He went to thump Matt in the head. "Not getting laid, idiot. For switching."

"You hate that we switch."

"Not anymore," The curly man denied.

Matt raised an eyebrow as he eyed Blaine up and down. "You met someone, didn't you?" He asked looking suspicious.

Blaine didn't deny it. "Yeah,"

"Is he hot?"

"You know sometimes, I really do doubt you sexuality." Blaine said teasingly, placing his notes inside his shoulder bag.

Matt threw another pillow at him. "I like chicks not dicks" He said matter-of-factly. "So, you followed my advice? You got laid?" He asked, sounding excited at the fact his friend is finally getting some.

Blaine looked at him, amused. "Do I look like I got laid?"

Matt eyed him up and down again. "Definitely, dude." He agreed, nodding his head. "You don't look that stress even though it's test season right now."

Blaine just smiled. He's friend is right. He is getting laid.

"So how old is he?" Matt asked knowing he's right.

_**Hell yeah! It's time Blainey gets laid. No man can go two years with no sex. That is pure torture! **_He thought.

"The same as me, twenty-five but a little younger."

"Is he flexible?" Matt asked looking interested.

Blaine looked at him teasingly. "Again, I'm doubting your sexuality."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Bastard, I'm asking you seriously."

"He is," Blaine answered, can't help but smile. _**There is a reason why he loves Kurt's legs so much. **_

Matt stood up and gave Blaine a hard pat on the back. "You hit the jackpot my friend." He said in a congratulations tone.

Blaine just smiled. "Yeah, I know."

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE*******

"Come on, Mercedes! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Kurt Hummel shouted at his best friend who was walking slow. They were late for their classes at the University that afternoon because of Rachel keeping them up all night that they slept through morning. Now, they need to go to do afternoon classes.

"Keep your panties on, white boy." Mercedes snapped playfully as she got closer to Kurt. Her parts are hurting her.

Kurt chuckled at her comment. He leaned over the lockers, with his chin held high and one hand on his hips. His blue polo shirt with a few buttons undone made him look so irresistible and his white tight pants made him look a star with pants painted on. If Mercedes didn't know he was gay, she might have pounced on the countertenor at that moment.

"My my, you look handsome, Kurt." Mercedes commented, eyeing Kurt up and down.

Kurt smiled as he leaned over and kissed Mercedes's cheeks "Thank you,"

Kurt and Mercedes fell into silence as they opened their lockers to get the books they need for their afternoon classes. They both hated afternoon classes since that means they get to go home at night and can't go out. But, they did it for their best friend.

"So, who's the guy?" Mercedes suddenly asked as she placed her book on her messenger bag and closed her locker door.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he looked for his missing book. _**Where did I put that thing? **_

"You've been texting a lot lately and it's not me or Rachel so that must somebody. Also, you look more fashionable than ever. Like your trying to impress someone." Mercedes told Kurt what she's observed for the past weeks.

She knew there's a guy behind all of that. There's got to be. Kurt has a different glow to her. A different glow she last saw when Kurt was with that bastard Johnny.

"Eureka!" Kurt exclaimed, completely ignoring Mercedes's question to him as he found what he was looking for. _**How did that get in there?**_

"Kurt!" Mercedes shouted, trying to get the glasz-eyed boy's attention. She was successful as he closed his door and looked at her.

"What?"

"Who's the guy?"

"There is no guy," Kurt lied. There was, of course. Blaine. But, he knew she wouldn't like that he was sleeping with his used to be one night stand. She will hate him more once she finds out their sleeping with each other has friends with benefits. She would be ashamed of him.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, clearly not believing her best friend. She has known him for so many year that she knows when he's lying or not. Right now, he was so lying to her.

"I don't believe you,"

"Well, you should." Kurt said as he started walking away from her. Mercedes shook her head as she followed her.

"I can't believe you are lying to me. Me, your best friend."

"Who says I'm lying to you?"

"You,"

"I already told you the truth,"

"And the truth is a lie,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knows he can't lie to Mercedes. You cannot lie to Mercedes Jones. She will grill you till you spill out your guts to her, whether you want to or not. She would make a great detective if fashion wasn't so damn appealing.

"Fine, there might be a guy." Kurt finally gave up. But he wouldn't tell who. He just can't.

"Might? Seriously?" Mercedes said smiling at her victory. _**You cannot lie to Mercedes Jones. **_She thought.

"There is a guy." Kurt stated as they went down the stairs to the second floor. "He's cute and nice and damn charming for his own good. He works a lot and has barely enough time to breathe. He's funny and a little weird but I like his weirdness." Kurt described Blaine, shaking away the dreamy look he was getting. _**Where did that came from?**_

"Have you slept with him?" Mercedes stated more than a question as she linked arms with the countertenor, walking through the second floor hallway.

_**Yes, many MANY times. **_Kurt's conscience answered. But Kurt can't tell her. He just can't. He can't tell her."Oh yeah I've slept with him. A lot of times actually. We've have sex everywhere. Did you know his also my one night stand? Did you know we've been having sex on the couch?"

But he can't those thinks. Unless he wants to have a fight with the diva next to her. So, lying helps.

"Nope, he's too busy for that. Plus, we just started seeing each other. I barely know what we are." Kurt faked his tone of sadness.

Mercedes nodded, though not fooled by his friend's act. But she'll let him slide for now. _**Kurt seems to like this guy a lot. He must be something.**_

Kurt pulled away from Mercedes's grasp and started to skip through the hall like a girl. "He's really cute, Mercedes."

"I bet, how's his ass?"

Kurt stopped, blushing as he turned to her. "Perfect ass ratio," He said happily, winking at her.

"Eyes?"

Kurt sighed, still skipping. "I get lost into those hazel eyes somehow."

"Lips?"

Kurt looked back at her. "We haven't kissed yet." He lied. He turned his attention to his front just as he heard Mercedes call to him.

"Kurt, look out!"

The young countertenor didn't even hear Mercedes as he felt a bucket of water fell upon him. He felt like he jumped in a swimming pool, except he was at the university and was currently in the whole way.

_**What the fuck just happened! **_He thought.

His whole body was wet and his fashionable clothes are ruined.

"Kurt," He heard Mercedes next to him, sounding worried at the same time angry. "You! This your fault!" He heard her said accusingly.

"Holy shit,"

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE*******

Blaine Anderson aced his tests naturally, the reviewers helped him big. Almost everything on his reviewer showed on his test. He was the first one to past his test and was also the only one who got all the answers right.

He loved the feeling after his tests. He felt he accomplished something great and life-changing. He is always so happy that all his efforts and hard work paid off in the end and the accomplishment he did gives him the motivation to study harder.

After classes, around the afternoon. The effect of the perfect scores left the curly-haired man as he put on his janitor's suit and carried a bucket full of water to the second floor. It was assigned for him that day to clean the walls of the second floor. He didn't look forward to that. He didn't look forward to that at all.

Matt was nice enough to leave two step-up ladders on the floor. It helped Blaine that he didn't need to go to the basement to get those things.

Blaine positioned the two ladders next to each other, inches against the dirty wall. Then, he climbed one of the ladders while carrying the bucket of water in hand. He placed the bucket of water on top of the other ladder then he stopped.

_**One more year, Blaine. Just one more year, then you'll never clean another dirty wall again. **_Blaine thought. He can't say he hates cleaning since it's been his job since he was nineteen but it never became his favorite activity to do. But he can't help but think that he is an educated man yet he is cleaning floors, walls, and toilet. His life is just unfair.

Blaine took the sponge that was hooked on his belt and soaked it in the water. He grabbed the detergent inside his pocket and scrubbed the detergent and sponge together. Afterwards, he slowly scrubbed up and down against the wall.

He didn't know when or what time it was when he heard voices, a woman and a man's, in the second floor. The second floor was for the morning classes and most of the students already left. He was curious to why he heard voices somewhere. And since he was bored, he can't help but listen to their conversation.

"Have you slept with him?" Blaine heard the woman ask.

"Nope, he's too busy for that. Plus, we just started seeing each other. I barely know what we are." He heard the man answer.

_**Wait a minute. **_Blaine thought, stopping his scrubbing. _**I know that voice. I know that angelic voice anywhere. Kurt! **_

Blaine turned his head slightly. From the corner of his eye, he could see a man and a woman walking with their arms linked, passing through the hallway. He dared to turn his head more to get a better view and his speculations are right. It was Kurt Hummel. And Blaine thought the woman must be Kurt's best friend.

_**What was her name? Her name is a car...Toyota...Ennova...Austin...Chevrolet...Mercedes! Her name is Mercedes! **_Blaine thought, proud that he remembered.

He saw Kurt pull away from Mercedes and started to skip. Blaine smiled at Kurt's child like manner. Kurt's usually so adult. "He's really cute, Mercedes." He heard Kurt say.

_**Who's cute? **_Blaine found himself asking.

"I bet, how's his ass?" Mercedes asked. Blaine squinted his eyes to get a better view of Kurt and he saw him blushing.

"Perfect ass ratio," He saw Kurt wink at her. Again, Blaine found himself asking. _**Who has a perfect ass ratio? Who is Kurt talking about? **_

"Eyes?" He heard Mercedes ask again.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh and saw him still skipping. "I get lost into those hazel eyes somehow."

_**Wait a minute...I have hazel eyes. I got them from my mother. Is he talking about me? **_Blaine thought to himself, shaking his head a little. _**Would you stop asking yourself and get back to work? **_He scolded himself as he turned his head back to the wall and started scrubbing again, putting a little elbow grease into it.

"Lips?" He heard Mercedes ask.

Blaine stopped scrubbing and waited for Kurt's answer. _**I wonder what he thinks about my lips. **_

"We haven't kissed yet." He heard Kurt say.

_**What! **_

_**What the fuck!**_

_**We have kissed! We kissed a lot by now! **_Blaine thought. He mindlessly put down the sponge into the bucket and absentmindedly turned so much that he hit the bucket by accident.

"Kurt, look out!"

By the time he got to his senses, he saw the bucket of water falling. Falling on top of Kurt, drenching him with water.

_**Uh oh **_He thought as he slowly climbed down the ladder. _**I'm dead. **_

When he put his feet on the ground, Blaine was staring to a very wet Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt," He saw Mercedes right next to him, looking worried. Then he saw her turn to him and look at him with a venomous and what he calls, the bitch glare.

"You! This is your fault!" Mercedes said accusingly.

_**Holy Shit! **_Blaine thought in his mind. He didn't realize he said it out loud as well.

"Holy Shit!"

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE*******

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, feeling water passing through them. He wiped the water out of his face to get a better look at the one who drenched him with water. His mouth immediately went agape as he saw the man in question.

_**Blaine? **_Kurt said to himself, very sure of the man who was being bitch glared by his best friend.

"This is all your fault! Do you know how to do your job?" Mercedes asked accusingly at Blaine, pointing a finger to him and glaring at him.

Blaine didn't want to be put in this situation and he felt that Mercedes was glaring at his soul. But he needed to buck up and be a man, no pun intended. "Ma'am, it was an accident. My hand slipped." Blaine explained shortly, since there was no other explanation to what happened. "I'm so very sorry for what happened and I'm very willing to pay for the damages."

"You bet your white ass that you'll be paying." Mercedes said venomously.

"Mercedes, stop scaring the man." Kurt finally intervened, stepping closer to them. Both turned at the sound of his voice. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met immediately.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine said apologetically, meaning it. His hazel eyes saying the same thing.

Kurt nodded, completely understanding. "It's okay, Blaine. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do that."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the two. _**Hold up...why do they know each other? Why does Kurt know a janitor?**_

"Kurt, why do you know the janitor's name?" Mercedes asked, sounding curious and confused at the same time.

_**Oh my Gaga I did not just slip! **_Kurt thought. _**Shit! Wait a minute, he has a name plate on his chest! That's it!**_

"He has a name plate on his chest," Kurt answered, pointing at it. Mercedes, unconvinced turned to Blaine who was looking at the floor as it was made of gold.

"How do you know my boy's name?" She asked him, going all diva like.

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Mercedes. "I know him because he once asked me to help him clean up one of his messes in his class." He lied.

Mercedes turned his head to drenched Kurt then to Blaine then to Kurt then to Blaine then to Kurt then to Blaine, still unconvinced that they know each other because of their reasons. _**They sounded like their friends. Close friends. What am I missing here?**_

"Mercedes, if you won't mind. I'm going to get myself cleaned up." Kurt said, feeling the coldness of water starting to make him shiver.

"There's a dryer near here, if you won't mind coming with me. I'll show you." Blaine offered, looking guilty for what he did.

Kurt nodded. "Lead the way,"

"Kurt, tell me if he doesn't pay for your clothes. I'll hunt him down and cut him like a bitch." Mercedes said to him but her eyes are looking at Blaine with a glare.

Kurt smiled, loving the fact that her best friend is very protective of him. "Fine, bye Cedes."

"See ya, white boy." She gave one last glare to Blaine before walking away.

Kurt didn't turn his head to Blaine until he was sure that Mercedes was out of sight. Once he was sure, he turned to see a guilty looking Blaine Anderson.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really didn't mean to do that. It was an accident-"

"I know," Kurt said. "I don't hate you, Blaine. I'm pretty used to getting drenched.

Blaine looked at him. "Really?"

"I get slushied every day when I was in high school. That one was much colder and stings harder than a bucket of water."

Blaine sighed. "Still I feel guilty," He said, walking towards the laundry room.

"Don't be," Kurt waved a hand at him as if it was no big deal. "I'm not hurt. Just wet and cold."

"I promise I'll pay for your clothes."

"Don't,"

"I will,"

"Blaine," Kurt said, looking at him straight. "I know how much you work hard to pay for your studies and barely have enough to buy things for yourself. What more for my clothes? I have a taste of a star."

"But there ruined," Blaine pointed out, gesturing at Kurt's clothes with his hand.

Kurt shook his head. "You just need to dry them. Mercedes just likes to scare people."

"But I need to pay you,"

Kurt nodded his head. "And you will," He agreed. "In time, just not with money. I know money is tight with you, Blaine."

Blaine was still not convinced that Kurt didn't want him to pay. His clothes look quite expensive but Kurt was right, he didn't have the money to buy Kurt's clothes. So he simply nodded and mouthed the words. "Thank you,"

Kurt gave him that toothless smile that Blaine loves to see. "Now, where's the dryer?"

Blaine pulled open the door and gestured to Kurt to go in first. Kurt entered the small dark room and found himself looking for the dryer with no light. Blaine went in and turned on the light, which caused Kurt to jump a bit. He immediately saw the dryer he was looking for.

"Where are we, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"The laundry room," He answered, walking towards the dryer, crouched and started to look for the plug.

"The university has a laundry room?" Kurt asked in amazement. He has been studying at the university for years and only now did he found out about a laundry room in the university.

"Yeah, we use the laundry room to clean the carpets and the rugs." He explained, finally founding the plug to the dryer and plug it in the power socket.

"How did you know there's a laundry room?"

Blaine turned to him. "Kurt, I'm the janitor. I clean the carpets and rugs." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is it okay to use the dryer without permission?" Kurt asked, a little worried that the university will hate them.

Blaine shook his head as he stood up and crossed his arms against his chest. "Nah, I've been using this laundry room for years and never once did they know I've been using it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Blaine reassured Kurt.

"Okay," Blaine saw Kurt's tensioned shoulders release relax a little.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Blaine asked him, waiting for him to take off his clothes.

"Waiting for what?" Kurt asked, looking clueless.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's cluelessness. "Your clothes. Take of your clothes, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widen as he realized what's going to happen. _**Oh my Gaga, I'll only be in my boxers. I'm at the university and I'm only in my boxers. This is nightmare. **_

"Uh..."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's reaction.

"I'll only be in my boxers?" 

"Are you boxers wet?"

"No," Kurt wiggled his behind a bit to make sure. "No,"

Blaine nodded. "Then yes, you will only be in your boxers." Blaine can't help but let his eyes wander to Kurt's wet chest. His blue polo shirt was stuck to his skin, making his abs visible.

Kurt then realized another thing. _**Blaine will see me only in my boxers. **_

Blaine studied Kurt, who looks like he was having an internal debate in his mind. Kurt looked quite cute to Blaine.

"You'll see me only in my boxers." Kurt pointed out like a child.

Blaine bit his lip, trying to resist laughing at Kurt's child like way but he looked very serious. He pointed out playfully. "Kurt, I've seen you naked a thousand times. Don't tell me, you're still shy around me?"

Kurt sighed, blushing a little bit. "I know you've seen me naked a thousand times, Blaine. But I'm going to be only wearing my boxers while I'm here. What if someone sees me?"

"That impossible, trust me Kurt." Blaine reassured him, walking towards him and looking in the countertenor's ocean eyes.

Kurt stared at Blaine's hazel eyes, remembering what he said earlier.

_"I get lost into those hazel eyes somehow." _

And he did, he somehow get lost into those beautiful hazel eyes that belong to Blaine. Blaine looked like he was waiting for an answer so Kurt nodded his head awkwardly.

"Take of your clothes,"

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked in a child like voice, as he realized his clothes are stuck to his skin. He saw Blaine gulp in front of him then nod.

It was very awkward for both of them. To Kurt, he was naked while at his campus and to Blaine, his eyes constantly lingering at the skin he is so used to seeing in the three weeks he'd known Kurt.

After minutes of awkward tension between the two, Kurt hugged himself as he felt a breeze coming from somewhere. He watched Blaine as he put his clothes inside the dryer while checking out Blaine's "perfect ass".

Blaine adjusted the timer for about twenty minutes. He looked back and saw Kurt checking him out. He smiled to himself.

"Like what you see?" He joked to Kurt. Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine with a blush.

"I've seen it enough,"

Blaine leaned over the dryer and crossed his arms against his chest, looking amused. "Wanna see more?" He said, suggestively.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You really do have a huge ego by now, thinking I want to see you naked."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, don't you?" He asked seductively. "Don't you want me to be naked right now? Cause I can. It's just one zipper away."

Kurt's eyes widen a little; his mouth went a little agape. "Are you suggesting we have sex here in the laundry room? At the university?" Kurt asked, his voice going high. Blaine and Kurt usually have sex in Kurt's apartment but never in a public place.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's high voice and shrugged. "Your choice, maybe in sex I can repay you." Blaine gave the decision making to Kurt.

_**Say YES SAY YES! **_Kurt's right side in his mind said to him. _**A hot man is giving you the choice to sleep with him? What are you standing there for? Attack HIM! **_

_**Are you kidding me? **_Another side of Kurt's mind said. _**Sex in the university! Do you really want to lose your chance at graduating? Is sex with Blaine worth it?**_

_**Yes! **_The right side said.

_**NO! **_The other side said.

_**YES!**_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!**_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!**_

_**NO!**_

Blaine watched Kurt, clearly amused because of his friend's internal debating. He decided to help in the decision making as he grabbed his suit's zipper and slowly pulled it down, revealing Blaine's naked hairy chest.

Kurt's eyes widen more at what he saw.

_**YES! ATTACK HIM NOW!**_

_**Damn that man! Kurt! Stay in control! Say no! Say...oh for the love of God just sleep with the man. No gay guy can resist...**_

_**YES!**_

"You have very tempting offer, Blaine, but are you sure no one will find us here?"

"Positive," He reassured his frightened friend as he took of his suit, revealing his boxers only. Now the two are both naked in one small room. The next thing that happen is high expected.

"Do you have condoms or lube?" Kurt asked, somehow agreeing to this.

Blaine shook his head. "Look Kurt, if we are being honest here. You are the only man I'm sleeping with. So, you have nothing to be afraid off. You, on the other hand, well..." He trailed off, not sure if Kurt's sleeping with another person and shrugging off the pang of jealousy he felt for a second. _**Where did that came from?**_

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Seriously Blaine? Do you honestly believe that I have time to sleep with another man? You alone are handful enough for cock."

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he walked fast towards Kurt and grabbed hold of the countertenor's face and sealed him with a kiss. A hungry kiss, to Kurt as he closed his eyes and put both of his hands on the curly haired man's hips.

Blaine let his hands through Kurt's brown hair as he kissed Kurt with need and want and lust. He could taste the coffee the young countertenor had earlier. "You had coffee didn't you?" Blaine asked between kisses. Kurt growled his answer as he licked Blaine's upper and lower lip and bit Blaine's lower lip. He opened his eyes and winked at Blaine, seductively, signaling "take me".

Blaine growled for entrance, kissing Kurt harder. He let go of Kurt's hair and went to Kurt's thighs, pulling them apart as Kurt let his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues immediately found each other and fought hard. Kurt's hands went to Blaine's curly hair and immediately ran his hands through it. Kurt had a secret fetish for Blaine's hair. He loves that he could ran his hands through that thick mane.

The curly haired man's hands went to Kurt's lower thighs, caressing it, making Kurt groan. He carried the countertenor with ease, without breaking their tongue contact, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Kurt pulled away their lips. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let Blaine take over.

Blaine let his tongue wander to his favorite spot on Kurt. His neck and the skin below his ears. He loved that neck as Edward Cullen love to suck Bella Swan's neck for blood. He ran his tongue on Kurt's neck, also placing open-mouthed kisses on to that flawless neck. Kurt buried his face on Blaine's shoulder, placing kisses on his shoulder. He continued to run his hands all over Blaine's hair.

Blaine kissed the countertenor's jawline and trailed kisses from there to his shoulder blades, loving the smooth skin of Kurt. Kurt, tired of all the kissing, decided to turn on the curly haired man. He leaned his lips on to the skin below Blaine's ear and licked it causing Blaine to shudder beneath him. Kurt smiled at what effect he has to the man as he leaned his mouth to Blaine's ear.

"Why are you prolonging both of our agonies? Why won't you just take me here? I need you inside me now!" He said seductively, licking the shell.

"Fuck," Blaine said against Kurt's skin. "Now? Just get it over with?"

"I'm late for my classes, Blaine. It needs to be quick..." He trailed off. Kurt blew into Blaine's ear. "And dirty..." He said seductively.

"Damn it, Kurt!" Blaine groaned as he pushed Kurt against the door. "You can't do that, you know that..."

"Your ears are your weakness?" Kurt supplied the last part of the sentence, pulling away to wink and a toothless smile.

Blaine glared at Kurt. "Oh yeah? Prepare to be taken over." He connected his lips to Kurt's. He kissed him a little angrily and possessively. Kurt moaned against the kiss, wrapping his hands on Blaine's neck.

Blaine's expert hands went to the waistband of Kurt's shorts and immediately, his hands went underneath to find the prize. And by prize, he means Kurt's cock. He pulled out Kurt's cock out of his boxers and smiled as he saw it was hard and pre-cum was all over its tip.

_**He so wants me as well as I want him. **_Blaine thought with a smirk as he slowly grazed his hand to the cum covered tip.

Kurt unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist and opened his eyes to see what was taking Blaine so long but he immediately regret it as he saw Blaine slowly bring his cum-covered pointing finger to his mouth and slowly sucking on it. Blaine closed his eyes, knowing the countertenor was watching him, he let himself imagined it was his friend's cock he was sucking on, which immediately made him moan.

"You should be doing that to me." Kurt whispered, staring at Blaine's finger. Blaine chuckled, opening one of his eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" He teased.

"You owe me a brand new polo shirt then."

Blaine, remembering why they were having sex in the first place removed his pointed finger from his delicious mouth and kneeled on his knees in front of Kurt. Without any warning, he gripped on Kurt's hips and took in Kurt's manhood whole in one full second.

The brown haired man, clearly surprised, can't help but swear. "Shit! Blaine!" His hands immediately on Blaine's curly hair. He wrapped his fingers on the wild strands and can't help but pull on them.

Blaine hummed his answer, causing Kurt to moan with the vibrations he felt on his cock. Blaine let his hands caress Kurt's sides as he tried to go deeper, swallowing everything he can. He trailed his tongue on the man's vein under his cock, caressing it even. His teeth grazed on the skin a bit, causing another moan from the Kurt.

"Blaine! Please! Start..." Kurt said between moans. Blaine knew what that mean. The young countertenor had a thing for sucking even if the cum is not there. The curly haired man didn't complain about this little turn on his friend had.

Blaine pushed his friend even further against the door as he started to suck on it. Suck on it like a freaking cherry pop. Suck on it like a Popsicle. Suck on it like his life depended on it.

"Oh Kurt..." He said between sucks.

"Mmhhh..." Kurt replied, his eyes closed from the pleasure he felt. "That! That!"

Kurt could feel his stomach coiling, his legs starting to shake. He felt the cum come fast, his orgasm was coming.

"Blaine! I'm...I'm..."

Kurt's eyes roll back to his brain as he let loose pure white cum onto Blaine's throat. Blaine, who is so used to taking in all the cum, continued to suck like Dracula sucked on blood.

Blaine felt himself hard under his pink boxers. He opened his eyes to see Kurt lose himself from his orgasm, so Blaine took advantage of the situation. He pulled out his mouth quickly from Kurt's cock and re-wrapped Kurt's legs on him. This time, he wrapped them higher, positioning his cock on Kurt's entrance.

Kurt, who was still recovering from his orgasm, felt himself be carried. As he opened his eyes, he shouted from pain as he felt Blaine's cock go inside him. His hands gripped the curly haired man's shoulder, burying his nails on to his shoulders.

"You could have at least filled me in at what you want to do next." Kurt said, half-annoyed, half feeling the pleasure to Blaine.

"I thought you wanted quick and dirty? If this is not quick and dirty, I don't know what is." Blaine said as he started to thrust inside his friend.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt threw his head back, hitting the door. Blaine realized he just hit Kurt's prostate. Blaine continued to thrust in that manner, making sure he hit Kurt's prostate per interval.

"Shit!"

"Oh my!"

"Fuck!"

"Stop! Stop! No wait...don't stop! Don't stop! Don't..."

"Right there, Blaine. Just stay there! Stay there..."

After many more moanings and orders from one Kurt Hummel, Blaine thrusted as deep as he can as he felt the familiar sensation of cum passing through his cock. He gripped Kurt's hips so hard, he was very sure he left bruises and mark, as he cummed inside the countertenor. Kurt groaned in pleasure as he felt Blaine's cum inside him.

Blaine fell on his back after he cummed, Kurt on top of him. Both breathing heavily. Blaine closed his, not realizing that he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again as if he didn't want to let go. Kurt didn't noticed either. All he noticed was the quick heartbeat of Blaine Anderson, underneath his chin.

"Have I already repaid you?" Blaine asked, his eyes still closed.

Kurt nodded even though the curly haired man can't see him. "Definitely,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You're really straight?"

Blaine chuckled. Kurt still can't believe that a man as hot as him could be gay. "Why did you lie to Mercedes earlier about us kissing? Is there something wrong?"

"You were eavesdropping!" Kurt asked, accusingly, lifting his head up from Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, not denying. "Sort of, still why'd you lie?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't want Mercedes to think I'm sleeping around."

"I thought you said I'm the only guy you sleep with?" Again, Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. _**Where the hell is that coming from?**_

"You are. I just don't...want her to think I'm having constant sex with someone."

"Awww..." Blaine said, faking his sadness. "I'm sad that you're not bragging about my awesomeness at fucking you senselessly."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he crawled upward to look at Blaine in the eye. "I like to keep this one a secret." He said, pertaining to their FWB relationship.

"Well then..." Blaine trailed off, rolling over so that he and Kurt switched places. "Let the secrets continue." He said as he once again captured the countertenor's swollen lips.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, half-whining, half-moaning. "I'm late for classes," He reminded the horny man above him.

"You're already late, let's make most of it." Blaine said between kisses.

Kurt shrugged, not caring anymore. He liked the fact that Blaine took over him and makes him feel desirable. He loved Blaine's touch and kisses and cock.

Most of all, he loved his FWB friendship with one Blaine Anderson. He completely forgotten his wet clothes as they ravished each other in that laundry room.

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE*******

**Author's Note: **There you have it folks! The next chapter has officially ended. I'm again sorry for the very late update. So busy lately...but keep reviewing so that I won't forget to update.

Kurt and Blaine are really starting to like each other. When will it become more, tune in next time to find out.

**Next Chapter: **"Coffee" at the shop

**PREVIEW:**

Blaine Anderson hated Friday's. Why? He was the only one working on the coffee shop that's why. Friday was always his time to work like a mad man. He takes the orders. He makes the coffee. He listens to the complains of his annoying customer's. And worst of all, he cleans the whole damn shop by himself.

He hates Friday's. Hates them with a burning passion.

Not that Friday though.

Miraculously, it was a slow day at the Lima Bean New York Branch. He didn't know why or if an angel swooped in to rescue him from torture on that day.

Maybe angel was not the word he was looking for as he heard the wind chimes chime at the sound of someone entering the shop. Blaine, who was seating on a chair, his legs up on the counter, looked behind the Vogue magazine he was reading to see a smiling glasz eyed boy staring at him.

_**Oh yeah this is going to a Friday to remember**_. He thought as he watched Kurt Hummel walk towards the counter.

What do you think will happen? Thoughts and comments please! 

All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :)

*******KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE*******


	11. Coffee at the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the late update. Busy. Busy. Busy me. I know this is not my best chapter of this fanfic since I wrote it so fast but...please...bare with me...only one more smut chapter before true progression would happen to Klaine. **

**Also, thanks for the people who read this fanfic. You guys are AWESOME! :)**

**Rated: M for Klaine flirting **

**Theme: Klaine hotness. Enough said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**"Coffee" At The Coffee Shop**

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Bean New York Branch, New York, USA Friday 5:30 pm<strong>

Blaine Anderson hates Friday ever since he started working at the coffee shop when he was twenty. Why? Because he was the only employee in the shop, that's why. Every Friday was given to him and only him because of his absence. Every Friday meant that he needed to work like a madman. Literally.

He is literally the only employee in the shop. He's the one who takes the orders and gets the payment. He's the one who makes the coffee itself. He's the one who listens to the complaints of his annoying customers. And worst of it all, he's the one who has to the clean the whole. By himself! Cleaning never lives life. Never.

Blaine Anderson hates Fridays. He hates them with a burning passion that will never cease to end. That is his promise.

But not that Friday though.

Definitely not that Friday.

Miraculously, it was a slow evening at the Lima Bean New York Branch. That is quite impossible since New Yorkers' drug is coffee. Why do you think there's a Starbucks or other coffee shops in every freaking corner? New Yorkers are addicted to caffeine. They can't function without it. They are like zombies without it. And you don't want to see caffeine-deprived New Yorkers.

Trust me.

But that evening, he didn't know why there are no customers in the coffee shop. He theorized that maybe an angel swooped in to rescue him from the torture of this day.

Maybe "angel" was not the word he was looking for when he heard wind chimes chime, letting him know that someone has entered the shop. Blaine, who was seating on a chair, his legs up high on the counter, looked behind the Vogue magazine he was reading to see a familiar smiling glasz man staring at him.

_**Maybe this Friday won't be so bad. **_Blaine thought as he watched Kurt Hummel approach the counter.

The barista removed his legs from the counter and placed them on the ground. He stood tall, even though he is quite short, from the other side of the counter and gave Kurt his "model employee" smile. "Good evening sir and welcome to Lima Bean! May I take your order?" He said professionally to him.

Kurt smiled with the way Blaine talked. It wasn't in his agenda that day to meet with Blaine since he knew Blaine's tight schedule but he wanted a cup of coffee and the thought of Blaine working at a coffee shop went to his mind and the next thing he knew, he was at the coffee shop.

"You sure can do hot stuff." Kurt said seductively, leaning against the counter and staring at Blaine's apron. He never thought that an apron can make a man appealing. He was wrong. Blaine was fucking hot with the apron, hotter if he was only wearing the apron and removes the black shirt and pants he was wearing. Kurt didn't know where the flirting came from but he already started so there's no way out of it.

_**Might as well have some fun with the hot barista. **_He thought.

Blaine was slightly taken aback from the seductive tone of his customer/friend. He tried desperately not to think of dirty thoughts since he can't have sex with a customer especially in the coffee shop and especially not on a FRIDAY. Seeing Kurt wearing blue skin tight jeans that look like they were sprayed on with an over-sized white button up polo that is slightly open enough to see his light chest hair. It was very hard to resist not jump his bones that minute. Very fucking hard.

Blaine needed to be professional. He just needs too. He can't let his horniness or his customer's fucking hot sex appeal interrupt him with his work. So, Blaine summed up all his self-control to ask Kurt in a professional tone.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt gave him a throaty chuckle, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "For your information, Mr. Hummel is my father. Not me." He said matter-of-factly with a hint of sarcasm and sweetness. "Also," He added. "I'm pretty damn sure you can do anything you want to me, I won't mind." He winked at Blaine, teasingly.

The curly haired barista rolled his eyes, annoyed that Kurt is seriously testing him. But in under other circumstances he would have laughed with his friend's sarcasm. One of the many things he loved about Kurt is the man's sarcastic comebacks.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, remembering something. "And another thing! I never told you my name. How'd you know my name? Are you a stalker?" He asked with a suspecting tone with his glasz eyes narrowing at Blaine playfully.

Blaine hid a smile. _**Kurt looks so adorable...and hot...don't forget hot... **_He can't help but think. Damn his brain was fighting against him.

"I can read minds." Blaine simply stated with boastfulness, slightly giving in on the flirty chat. _**If I don't think of a naked Kurt on this counter and me on top of him, I could actually survive this. Maybe...**_

"Really?"

Kurt asked, pretending to be astonished. He leaned more against the counter, his face inches away from the hot barista. "Can you read my mind now?" He asked, seductively, pretending to sound clueless at the same time.

_**Damn this man. **_"You're thinking of dirty thoughts." Blaine answered immediately, knowing he too was thinking of such thoughts. _**Damn you. **_

Kurt smiled at him. "You really can read minds." Kurt concluded. "What else can you do?" He asked, letting his eyes wander downward towards Blaine's torso that was covered with a pink apron. He has seen that torso way too much that not even clothing can hinder him from imagining the naked form of the barista.

_**Okay. Enough with the flirty chit chat. I need to get back to work. **_

"I can also make amazing coffee, in case you want to know." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Hmmm..." The countertenor hummed, ignoring the sarcastic tone of the man he was flirting with and pretending that he was canvassing the menu above of Blaine. He was pretty sure Blaine was a little piss off. One rule they both promised is not interrupting either of them from what they are doing with sex. But then again...a Hummel always breaks the rules...

"I think I know what I want." Kurt said, sounding very sure.

_**Finally! **_Blaine thought. "And what would that be, sir?" He asked with the professional tone.

Kurt wiggled his index finger in front of Blaine, signalling him to come closer. Stupidly, Blaine did as what he was told and leaned in. Kurt also leaned closer, his mouth inches from the barista's ear.

"A piping hot cup of coffee with you in it." He whispered seductively, his hot breath all over Blaine's ear. His soft hand wandered to Blaine's and he gave it an electrifying squeeze to add to the effect.

Blaine let out a small groan, unable to stop it. He leaned back and inched away from Kurt, crossing his arms against his chest and wearing a frustrated look on his face. _**That is it! **_

"That is it! Kurt, this has got to stop." Blaine said sternly, no hint of joking coming from his angelic voice. As much as he wanted to have sex with Kurt that minute, he can't because he has a job to do. A job that is main reason he still gets to study law.

"Why?" Kurt asked annoyingly, still ignoring Blaine's seriousness.

"Because I can't lose my job here."

"Why are you going to lose your job here?"

"Because I'm fully prepared on pining you down on the counter and fucking the brains out of you, that's why!" He said quietly, not letting his voice be heard by the other customers.

Kurt, as much as he is sexy and determined to flirt, can't help but blush with Blaine's statement. _**Kurt, you really do need to stop flirting with Blaine. He seems to be really serious. **_One side of his conscious said.

_**Nah! Don't stop Kurt! Blaine is just being professional. If there aren't any customers here, I'm pretty sure he will fucking you everywhere. He is just so square. **_The other side said.

_**Kurt. You know that Blaine has financial problems. You know with what you're doing, you are not helping him.**_

_**Nah! You're helping him a lot. You even said yes to fucking him at his beckon call. That alone says that you're helping him. **_The other side countered.

_**The only thing you advice for Kurt to follow is what his cock wants. Try and advice him to listen to his brain.**_

_**His brain won't get him laid. I promise you that!**_

_**OMG I'm going insane! **_Kurt thought as he had an internal debate in his mind. _**This is not normal...**_

"I never thought I'll see the day Kurt Hummel is speechless." Blaine said, smirking, his frustrated face leaving his expression. Kurt blinked back to reality.

Kurt huffed. He wasn't going to let Blaine Anderson win this. It was a matter of pride. "If you want to pin me so bad, why won't you?" He countered back, venomously.

Blaine rolled his eyes. _**When is Kurt going to give up on this? Maybe I should just tell him that I'm free later...but not now...wow...I never thought I'll make an appointment to sleep with someone... **_He thought.

"Because there are customers here." Blaine said matter-of-factly. "I can't have sex with you here!"

"There are like two people here." Kurt pointed out, waving a hand towards the two customers to give effect to his point.

Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "People would not want to watch two men humping each on the counter."

Kurt snorted, smiling. "I would pay good money for a chance to watch that."

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, completely surprised with Kurt's sudden honesty, and again, his cock twitched. _**Damn this man so much...**_

"Blaine!" Kurt said, simply to annoy Blaine.

"Ugh!" The barista complained. "If you're not going to order, I suggest you leave now." He threatened but to no such effect to Kurt.

"But I did order," He pointed out.

"Kurt, clearly, I'm not in the menu." He answered sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Kurt!" He said, frustrated.

Kurt sighed, finally giving in.

_**It was nice while it lasted...but maybe if I stick around...I might just get laid here...hmmm...**_

"You're no fun anymore," Kurt stated as he rummaged around his shoulder bag, looking for his wallet.

"Wait for my shift to end then." Blaine answered. "You haven't even ordered, Kurt."

Kurt took out his wallet and grabbed five dollars from it. "You know my coffee order, Blaine, it will never change." He reminded him, extending the five dollar bills.

Blaine mentally facepalmed. _**Why didn't I just punch in his coffee order earlier, saving myself from Kurt's seduction? **_

"Of course, one non-fat mocha latte with whip cream and coffee jelly coming right up." He answered, taking the five dollars and punching in the order to the cash register. He gave the receipt to Kurt and went to the kitchen immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Bean New York Branch. Friday, 5:50pm New York City, USA.<strong>

Blaine made the coffee in record time as always. He has been making coffee since he was fifteen when he first tasted it and became addicted to it. Throughout his stay at Dalton, he always gets a cup of piping hot coffee at the school cafe before he goes to his class. Even now, that habit hasn't left the young barista. He always has a piping hot coffee in hand when he goes to his law classes though now it's instant coffee made from a packet. Not brewed like in his high school years but good enough for him.

He knows the perfect blend of coffee and believes that if being lawyer wasn't so damn appealing he would have become a barista and create a new line of coffee shops that would beat Starbuck's and Seattle's Best's asses.

He can make any kind of coffee with his eyes close. Okay, maybe not really but he is THAT good. He doesn't need directions anymore on how to make any of orders. He knows the directions by heart and that impressed his boss here in the first place when he first started.

This time though, he also added a cute whip cream drawing in Kurt's coffee. Yes, he is also skilled in a whip cream drawing using a stick of stick-o. He drew Kurt's face as much as he can, with caramel syrup for his flawless hair, chocolate syrup for his eyes, cute button nose, and his toothless smile. He laughed to himself as he saw the finish output.

Blaine grabbed hold of the steaming hot coffee mug of latte and placed it on the tray. He checked the latte again just to see if he did everything right and nodded, sure of himself. This was the first time he made his friend a cup of coffee. They always buy the coffee and usually, Kurt's the one who makes the coffee when they are hanging out at his apartment.

_**It's my time to shine this time. **_Blaine thought as he carried the tray outside the kitchen and towards his customer, who chose the farthest table in the shop though it was also the best place to sit at because you have the perfect view of the outside. _**I hope he likes it. **_

Kurt was reading the new issue of Vogue, unaware of Blaine's arrival. He was too busy staring at the hot model's ass. _**Damn those jeans look good on him... **_

_**Those jeans would be better off him. **_The left side of his brain pointed out.

Blaine set the tray on to the table, making Kurt lift his head up from the magazine and look at the barista. "There you are, sir. One non-fat mocha latte with whip cream and coffee jelly. Enjoy" Blaine said in his best employee voice.

Kurt flipped his magazine into a close and smiled at the barista. "Thank you and yes, I will enjoy it." Kurt hooked his four fingers onto the coffee mug and brought it near to his mouth, his eyes suddenly wandered to the floating drawing. "Um, Blaine? What's with the caramel and chocolate syrup?"

"That's you."

"Okay, I do NOT look like that." Kurt pointed out with a fake annoyed voice, emphasizing the "NOT".

"I tried my best but sadly, your beauty is hard to picture in a cup of coffee. No one can picture your beauty." Blaine said flirtatiously, making Kurt blush a little.

"Shut up," Kurt said to save his embarrassment. _**Awww...that was sweet... **_

"Anything else I can do for you?" Blaine offered with a heart-melting smile, standing tall and placing his hands on his back.

_**Pay back for making me blush. **_Kurt lifted his head and stared at Blaine lovingly. Then, he mouthed the words. "Fuck me".

_**This man is going to be the death of me. I'm sure of it. **_Blaine thought as his happy expression turned into a sly one.

"Later," Blaine mouthed, winking at him and spinning on his heel to the other direction. Smirking as he walked back to the counter.

He finally gave in. He knew he wouldn't say no to sleeping Kurt. He CAN say no to having sex in the coffee shop but he can't say no to not sleeping with him. It seems that he CAN'T say no Kurt. What with that smile of his...

and his sarcastic charm...

and his ocean-colored eyes...

and his cute button nose...

and his elfin features...

and his long delicious cock...

and his toothless smile that looks so beautiful that brightens up my day...

_**Woah! Where did those came from? Must be the effect of the coffee beans or something...**_ Blaine thought, shaking his head a little.

Kurt, who was surprised to what Blaine did, simply smiled and blew the steam coming from his latte. His eyes wandered again to the little whip cream drawing Blaine did.

It was so cute. It did look a little like him but the thought was what touched Kurt.

Blaine is so nice...

and dapperly charming...

and has fluffy cute curly hair...

and a nice sense of humor...

and hot abs...

and a long manly cock...

and a cute goofy smile that seems to radiate my day...

_**Woah! Where did that came from? Must be from the sexual tension I created...oh well...**_

********DWDWD***********

Blaine heard the wind chimes chime again and he turned his head to see a group of girls who look like they just came out of their long shifts and look dead tired. He immediately smiled at them, greeted them, and prepared himself for their order. Just as he waited, he looked behind the girls and watched his friend smile at his coffee mug and slowly drinks from it. Blaine's smile grew more.

The barista knew that his shift is far from over and it would be busy very soon but for him, that Friday is not a Friday he could hate. He didn't know why his friend had that affect to him but Kurt made that Friday somehow bearable.

_**Maybe Kurt should be here every Friday... if that happens**_

Blaine Anderson would soon love Fridays.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And that concludes this chapter. I hope it didn't suck. I mean, I did write in a very fast way. PLEASE tell me your comment about with the review button. <strong>

**UP NEXT: **

**"Coffee" with Scented Candles and Lilies**

**~ Expect a very adorable Klaine here and the feelings of someone start to change...**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows**


	12. Coffee with Scented Candles Pt 1

**"Coffee" with Scented Candles and Flower Petals Part 1**

**Music Classroom New York Complex, New York, USA. Saturday, 12:15pm.**

_Why didn't I wake up early? Why? Have I gone completely insane? It's a Saturday for heaven's sake. _

Blaine thought as he ran the streets towards the New York Complex. He actually knew why. He had to work an extra shift at the coffee shop yesterday and thereby adjusting his whole schedule. He was so tired that he overslept and now, running like he never run before.

Carrying a briefcase filled with piano pieces in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other he slowed down as he saw the entrance with his friend Martha standing next to it. He gave her a warm smile as she saw him approaching.

"Dude, you look like you're late." She said sarcastically, smirking as she checked his briefcase and grabbed his coffee.

"Very...funny...Martha..." He said between breaths, his hand on top of his chest, leaning against the stand. He felt sweaty all over. That is definitely not a good feeling.

Martha bit her lip to stop her laughter as she surveyed Blaine for any weapons. Once he was in the clear, she spoke. "What made you late this time? Another shack up with Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend. Ever since he told her about Kurt, she kept talking about him and Kurt as if they were a couple. They were definitely not a couple. "None of your business," He said, secretively, making Martha squeal with delight.

"I think you and Kurt make a good couple." She said suggestively, smiling at him.

"You haven't even met him yet." Blaine pointed out as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He seriously needs to change his shirt. Then again, he didn't bring an extra shirt. Blaine mentally facepalmed.

"I don't need to meet him, Blaine." She said. "The miracles he's done already makes me feel like I know him."

"Miracles?" Blaine asked, sounding confused as he fanned himself with his hand.

Martha nodded. "You've changed, Blaine. Somehow you did. Not like last year or the year before that. He seems to be bringing the best in you." She said, sounding sure.

Blaine simply studied her face while he thought of what she said. _I've changed? I haven't noticed anything changing. Hmmm...wait a minute...I don't have time for chitchat._

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Blaine blurted out, grabbing the briefcase from the stand and running again to his class.

"You did that on purpose, Blaine!" Blaine heard Martha call to him. "You're running away from something great!" Blaine climbed the stairs but what Martha told him was stuck in his minds.

_She must be on drugs again because I have no idea what she's talking about. _Blaine thought as he raced across the empty hallways since class started twenty minutes ago. _How did I change?_

"Anderson!"

Blaine stopped from his tracks, wincing in the process as he heard his boss shout at him and walk towards him. He groaned mentally.

_Could this day get any worse? _He thought to himself.

"You are late!"

_Really? How could I not notice that? _He thought sarcastically as he turned around to see his boss looking at him furiously, his nose red with anger.

_He looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, only way uglier and definitely not cute._

"What did I tell you about being late, Anderson?" Mr. Henderson asked angrily, his arms crossed and his forehead crunched.

Breathing in to calm himself, he looks at his boss apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Henderson. I had a late shift last night and-" He explained but his boss cut him off by blurting out.

"You are wasting the money paying parents pay! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO EARN MONEY THESE DAYS!" Mr. Henderson shouted.

_Of course. I have five jobs. Each making me miserable every freaking day but I can't help it because I need the money to become a lawyer so that I could sue that fat ass of yours and make you rot in prison someday! _Blaine answered in his head. Of course, if he said that, he would be kicked off the complex for sure.

"Yes I do sir," Blaine answered politely.

"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP BEING LATE?"

"I...I..." Blaine tried to think of an answer that won't insult his fat boss.

"God!" His boss shouted. "I'm seriously sick and tired of you, Anderson. The only reason you're still here is because most of the students like you here. I don't know what you do to them that make them like you. God, you are a pain in my ass."

_And you are a GIGANTIC pain in my ass, Mr. Henderson. Besides, my ass is way hotter than yours. _Blaine thought, almost making him smile. But if he smiled, he would be a goner for sure.

"It won't happen again, sir." Blaine promised.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, ANDERSON! BUT YOU NEVER DO IT!" He shouted angrily, looking disgusted at Blaine.

"If I come to work late again, I promise you can fire me immediately with no strings attached whatsoever." He offered.

Mr. Henderson thought of the offer for a moment, with his eyes squinted at Blaine. Then he howled a laugh. "Well then, I guess I can't wait for you to be late then." He said happily with a disgusting smile. He leaned over Blaine until their faces are only inches away.

_Ew. _Blaine thought as he stared at his boss up close. _No wonder his wives divorced him. _

"I will savor the day I kick you out of here, Anderson." He vowed, his voice sounding venomous. He leans back and then turns to his heel and walks away. When his boss was in a safe distance between him, Blaine gave him the middle finger behind his back.

"And I will savor the day I put that fat ass of yours to prison, you fucking bastard." Blaine swore quietly as he continued to walk to his class.

He was seriously getting tired working at the complex. He has a sucky boss who never appreciated him once and always hated him for no good reason whatsoever. Also, he was getting tired of teaching. He would much rather concentrate on his law books but he needed the money. He always needs the money. Heck, he can't even use the damn taxi because he didn't have enough money. Stupid money. It's the only reason why his life sucks.

He reached his class and opened the door to find his two model students chatting quietly at one corner while his other student, Melody, played loudly on the piano as she sang loudly though good. She sees him and immediately pouts and crosses her arms to her chest.

"Blaine! You're late!" She scolded him. "You are missing the show, ME!"

Blaine resisted to roll his eyes and turned his attention to his two other students who were rolling their eyes at Melody. "Mr. Anderson? What are we going to do today?" Ashton asked politely.

Blaine took off his shoulder bag and placed it on the floor. He clapped his hands together as he thought of an activity.

_Maybe they'll like it. I like it. They like me. Maybe they'll like it. I hope so._

"Blaine! I'm waiting!" Melody pointed out with an annoyed tone, crossing her arms as she watched his teacher think.

"Okay guys," Blaine spoke up, walking to them closer. "Our activity today is song writing."

"Song writing?" All three said at the same time, filled with awe and confusion."

"Yeah, song writing. Back when I was your age, I love to write songs when I feel bad or when I feel...inspired." Blaine explains, his hazel eyes sparkling as he remembered his childhood. He was always locked up himself in his room, writing anything he can think of. He also remembered when he was sure of his sexuality and how he moped in his room, thinking his family won't accept who he is. He was definitely right with that prediction seeing as what he is today.

"Each of you is going to write an original song and play it to me next weekend. After writing today, I'll help you play it with any instrument you want and you guys could practice it all week to have an amazing performance next weekend. Agreed?" Blaine continued.

"Sounds awesome," Kathy commented at the same time Ashton said. "Cool!"

Blaine turned to Melody who's looking angry for not getting to sing today. "How about you, Ms. Campbell?" He asked.

She looked up to him. "I'm only saying yes because they are saying yes but let me ask you this. Is this a competition?"

All eyes stared at him and Blaine nodded. "Yes," He agreed. "I'm making this your first competition with each other."

"What happens with the winner?" Kathy asked, looking intrigued. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her.

_I didn't know this girl was competitive. _"Well...uh..." Blaine thought of a prize but he can't afford a prize since he's saving all his money for his education.

"The winner gets to spend a day with me. One free and private music lesson for a day." He answered.

"Cool!" Ashton remarked again as Kathy nodded in agreement.

"Don't you two bother to try. I'll be winning this competition." Melody said boastfully as she ran to her bag to get a pad paper. Kathy, Ashton, and Blaine all rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"She is so annoying." Kathy said. Ashton nodded. Blaine simply smiled as he grabbed his guitar and tried his own song writing skills.

He's been doing a project this month. He was trying to write a song but apparently he was having song writer's block. The only thing lyrics he came up out of a month was:

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness_

And then his mind went blank. He really wanted to write a new song. Writing songs make him feel calm and not being able to write a song is seriously ruining his confidence in music. He rarely gets to sing anymore and now he can't even write a damn song.

He was scared that he is losing his passion to music. But music is his life.

Blaine mindlessly strummed his guitar over and over as he tried to think of lyrics for his song while waiting for his students to write. Two hours have passed.

Only another line came into mind.

_I've seen how heartless, the world can be._

That line he can truly understand, seeing is how his world is. His family doesn't accept him, he has huge amounts of debt, and his boss sucks and makes it his mission to make him feel as stupid as a rock. The world is truly heartless to him. There is only one thing he sees that makes his life somehow bearable.

Scratch that, there only one PERSON who makes his life somehow bearable.

_Kurt Hummel. _

Thirty minutes have gone by and still that line was all he could come up with. He swore in his mind.

_Stupid song writer's block. _

* * *

><p><strong>HummelJones/Berry apartment 8B Starlight towers, New York, USA. Saturday, 1:30pm**

A loud thump next door caused Kurt to wake up from his slumber. He groaned as he felt pain in many regions of his back. Scratching the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, he slowly sat upright from the couch, groaning again from the pain he felt from his back.

_Note to self: NEVER sleep on the couch. EVER! _He made a mental note as he massaged the lower part of his back while he bent his neck sideways.

He stood up from the couch and stretched his hands, hearing two cracks. "I feel like hell," He said to himself as he looked over the couch he slept on. He tried to remember why he slept on the couch but the answer immediately hit him when he saw laptop still turned on with a finished essay displayed on it.

_Oh right. I did all-nighter. That's why I feel like hell. _

He resaved his essay and turned off his laptop, flipping it to a close he goes to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. While he waited for the coffee to be made, he tried to remember where his two roommates are.

_Hmmm...Rachel's at the theatre, practicing. Mercedes...where's Mercedes...oh yeah...she didn't came home last night. She must have met a hot guy._

Then, his thoughts went to his friend, Blaine. He remembered that Blaine had a music class today that made Kurt sad a little because he had nothing to do with his homework done and no friends to hang out with.

He heard the coffee maker ding and he immediately grabbed the pot of coffee and didn't care to pour it to a coffee cup. He drank the hot pot.

While drinking he walked towards the living room again and scanned the place. He felt a wave of loneliness shower upon him. He seriously needs to do something. Anything.

"Maybe I should just rest all day. Be lazy. Do yoga. Take a long sensual bath with candles and flower petals." Kurt suggested to himself, smiling at the ideas. He hasn't done any of those for a long time due to all the stress he gets from the university.

_Yoga. That sounds delightful. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Classroom New York Complex, New York, USA. Saturday, 2:45pm.<strong>

"Alright guys, great job with the songs. I can't wait for your performances next weekend." Blaine said excitedly as he opened the door and ushered them to leave. "See you next weekend, take care." He reminded them.

"Bye Mr. Anderson," Kathy and Ashton both said, Kathy hugging Blaine by the waist. Blaine patted her hair. "I hope you win next weekend." He quietly whispered to her. Kathy giggled as she waved goodbye and she and Ashton left.

Melody left class without word, practicing her song over and over. Blaine haven't heard the song yet but he already feels tired of it. Grabbing his shoulder bag, he closes the class and walks toward the exit, finding his friend, Martha drinking a cup of coffee.

He tried to hide from her because he knew Martha's going to bombard him with numerous accusations but sadly, Martha still spotted him.

"Going somewhere, late hobbit?"

Blaine sighed as he turned around and looked at his friend who's trying to destroy his life again with her talks. "I'm leaving this place before Henderson sees me again." Blaine said in an annoyed mixed with anger tone.

Martha's expression changed from teasing to serious. "Henderson made you feel like less of a person in one minute of talking to him?" She guessed, though she knew she was right.

"I hate him," He simply stated, confirming Martha's guess.

"Duh," Martha agreed, throwing the coffee cup she was drinking awhile ago. "Don't let that fat ass get to you. He is nothing but a man who has money." She reminded him.

Blaine leaned against the wall, listening to his friend's advice. "I'm getting tired of this place." He stated.

"Henderson?" Martha asked, knowing he is the root of all that evil in the complex.

"Henderson," He agreed. "Also another thing,"

"What?"

"I can't write songs anymore."

Martha stared back at Blaine with shock in her face. Since she met Blaine, she knew he was a man of music and he heard many songs written by the curly man but learning that he can't write anymore is very strange.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief. Blaine nodded sadly. He wasn't surprised with Martha's reaction. She knows Blaine is a talented musician and song writer. She even thought of him as a singer when they first met in New York but he told her he was a law student. It took some time for Martha to believe him.

Martha walked towards Blaine and leaned also in the wall right next to him, looking concern and surprised. "Maybe..." She trailed off, rolling her hand as she thought. "You don't have inspiration." She suggested. Though she didn't have any clue how to write a song, she wanted to make her friend feel better.

Blaine chuckled. "Inspiration? What am I, a teenager?" He asked, smiling at her for her suggestion. "Only teenagers need inspiration to write. I'm a master."

"I thought song writers need inspiration to write?"

Blaine tilted his head, thinking. "Well..." He trailed off. "For me, in writing songs, you need to feel a huge amount of pure emotion to be able to write a GOOD song. It should be relatable and the person who listens to it can feel something. That is how you know the song is good." He explained based on a song writer's point of view. For him, that's how he views song writing.

Martha nodded, looking like she understood what he said. "So, you need to feel huge emotion to write?" She summarized everything he said.

"Somewhat yeah," Blaine answered, nodding.

"Want me to kick little jimmy and the twins? That would make you hurt so much. Pain is an emotion, right?" She said sounding serious with an expression near hysterics.

Blaine wore a surprised look, his mouth agape and his eyebrow raised, when he said. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Blaine unconsciously covered his private parts with his shoulder bag. Martha didn't miss this action and started laughing again. Blaine blushed. "I can't believe you're a girl." He said, rolling his eyes and uncovering his parts, making Martha laugh even harder.

"I can't believe I 'am either."

"You're not making me feel better." Blaine lied since he was smiling.

"Then maybe you should go to Kurt and make sweet passionate love to him." Martha suggested with a suggestive look.

Blaine's "are you insane" look came on his face again. "Sweet passionate love to him? Are you nuts?"

"Guilty as charged." She answered proudly, holding a hand high.

"Seriously, what is with you and Kurt?"

Martha sighed at Blaine's obliviousness and idiotic ways. As if the reasons aren't obvious. _For a smart-ass law student, he sometimes stupid. _She thought.

"Sweetie," She used a term of endearment. "I think he is good for you because you actually go out more because of him."

"I go out a lot before I met him." He countered.

"You either go out because of college stuff or work stuff but not just to hang out with someone,"

"I hang out with you,"

"As much as I act like a guy, I'm still a girl and therefore, not your type." She pointed out, pointing her index finger to her perky breast. Blaine rolled his eyes as she did so.

"I don't like Kurt in that way. We both agreed that we weren't looking for a relationship but means that could satisfy our human needs."

"Sex is a human need?"

"Yes," Blaine stated seriously. "Especially for gay men,"

"Then I'm lacking a human need." Martha said, smiling. "Don't you think friends with benefits technically have two fates?" Blaine continued to stare at her, not quite sure of what his friend means. _Two fates? _He wandered.

Martha continued. "Either one of you will fall for the other or you're friendship is doomed." She said sounding sure.

"I don't believe you, Marts. I think you're two "fates"". He said with air quotes. "Is not believable. Besides, Kurt and I agreed that we'll never feel that way with each other. We're only sex."

Martha raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you don't feel that way now but after awhile, I bet my virginity that one of you will fall for the other,"

"Are you forgetting that you're not a virgin anymore?" He reminded her, standing straight and preparing to leave.

Martha scoffed as she went back to her post, leaning against to the podium she said. "Whatever Anderson. I'm just reminding you of what's to come. Don't go to me once you find yourself falling for Kurt because all I'll do is simply say I told you so."

Blaine shook his head. He is absolutely sure that Kurt and he will never be a couple.

_Never gonna happen._

"That will never happen."

Martha rolled her eyes to her friend. "You are so dense, Blainey. Very dense and stupid. Hot but stupid." She concluded.

"And you are so male for a hot woman," Blaine joked. "I got to go, Marts, talk to you soon." He bid farewell to her, waving his hand.

"I bet you my children's virginity, you're thinking of going to Kurt right now." Martha called out loudly, earning her looks from the pedestrians, to which she simply ignored.

Blaine turned his head and stuck out his tongue to her then turned his head back and started to walk away, leaving Martha unanswered.

Martha shook her head. Even if she didn't get an answer, she knew she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is two parts. I actually done the second part already. Combining the two chapters it's over 7,000 words long and I felt that I need to cut the chapter into two. So...what did you think?<strong>

**Can anyone guess what familiar song Blaine is trying to write? HINT: AVPM :)**

**Can anyone guess who will win the song-writing competition? HINT: Hell to the no I ain't giving a hint. :D **

**Is Martha right with her assumptions of Kurt and Blaine? HINT: Opposite of hell to the no. **

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon. As for my facebook fanfic if you are a solid reader of my stories (thank you btw), I'm hitting a writer's block there but in this story, I seem to be getting my groove on. **

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows :)**


End file.
